Why Me? Because Fate Says So
by oOBlueBumbleBeesOo
Summary: Luck has abandoned me, and at the wrong time too. With the Akatsuki popping up all over the place, how are my cousin and I suppose to keep them out of trouble, without getting killed in the process. DeixOC and ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1: In the dead of night

**Hello everyone! and welcome to my new story. **

**i really hope you enjoy this, because believe me, its going to get interesting. **

**i don't own anything except my two OCs**

**thanks BlueBB**

* * *

Have you ever heard the saying 'what can go wrong, will go wrong'? well that saying applies a lot to my life right now. Whenever there's a chance something bad will happen it will happen to me. Luck doesn't seem to like very much at the moment.

Let me tell you about myself and my life.

My name is Crissy. I have strawberry blonde hair which come to just below my shoulders, blue eyes and tanned skin from spending so much time out side.

I live with my cousin Emily who has light brown hair which reaches almost to her waist, brown eyes and fair skin.

Out of the two of us, Emily would be the loudest and most outgoing. She is always expressing her opinions and is extremely stubborn. Apart from that she is a really loyal and caring friend and is fun to be around.

I'm the quieter than she is. I suppose I'm the more serious one out of the two of us, but I still like to have fun, especially when Emily's around. I'm the kind of person to think things through, not rush into things like she does. You could say we are two halves that make a whole.

We both live in a small town about an hours drive from Cairns. The town's name is Shelly cove, which probably come from the fact that the town is right on the sea, with it's own beautiful white sandy beaches. Our property sits right on the edge of town, and has it's own private beach. Our house is an old manor with heaps of extra rooms that are all quite large. The house was passed down to us through the generation and has been in our family for years.

Up until now our lives have been peaceful, but boy was that about to change.

I suppose it all started on a warm night in January. It was a calm night, no clouds in sight, and the moon and stars lighting up the night. We went to bed as usual, tired from our days work. It wasn't until I was just about to get to sleep when it happened.

Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and then the deafening sound of thunder that shook the house. It was so loud that it sounded like a thunder storm right above the house. At first I thought it was a thunder storm, as they happened quite often during the summer here, the only give away was the fact that there wasn't any clouds out side at all.

I jumped out of bed and raced down the corridor to Emily's bedroom, meeting her at the door as she was coming out to see me.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked her in alarm.

"I have no idea but it looked like the flash came from out in our field somewhere. Hey lets go check it out!" she said excitedly.

"Hey wait-" I tried to stop her but she was already running along the hallway and down the stairs to the front door.

I sighed and went after her.

"Hurry up!" she yelled when she reached the door before me. She already had her shoes on when I caught up with her.

"I'm coming, just hang on a minute," I said, pulling on my shoes.

As soon as my shoes were on Emily was racing out the door and across the drive way.

With our house came a huge block of land. We weren't sure how big it was but from what we were told it was at least 80 hectares. Covering most of it was a tropical jungle with a lot of wildlife.

"How far out was the flash?" I asked, catching up with her.

"Not far, I'd say at the forest edge." She told me.

"What?! But that's at least 2km away." I panted, already tired. Running was not my thing. I could horse ride or swim for hours, but running was defiantly not my thing.

"You'll be right, anyway we are almost there." She didn't sound nearly as puffed as I was.

Yeah right, I thought, we're nowhere near it yet. Where was my horse, Victor, when you needed him.

By the time the forest became visible under the pale moon light I was stuffed.

"Come on, just a bit further." Emily urged me on. I don't know where she got all her energy from, but I wash I had some of it.

When we reached the spot we saw what looked like a huge crater in the ground. It had a diameter of about 15metres and was about 1metre deep in the centre. other than that there was nothing else out of the usual.

"Wow look at it, it's huge!" Emily exclaimed, jumping into the hole.

"Wait Em, don't-" but it was too late. With a big snap, an unseen net swept Emily up and left her dangling in mid air under a thick tree branch.

"Aaaarrrggghhh! Get me down now!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs, while struggling with the net.

But my attention wasn't on her; it was on the forest behind her, on the shadows. I knew that there was only one thing that could have made this trap, and I knew the person was likely still here, watching our every move.

All the muscles in my body were tense, ready for action. All those years of sparing with Emily, it was all coming back.

"What are doing just standing there? Get me down now!" she yelled at me.

"Be quiet and listen," I told her, never taking my eyes off the forest.

"Wha- oh I get it," she said, finally shutting her mouth and realising the situation.

She fell silent and listened to the night. I listened too, waiting for the smallest rustle of a bush, the soft step of a shoe. Everything was so still, as if even the wind and trees slept. No sound disturbed the night, that was until the loud and silence hater Emily decided to take things into her own hands.

"Hey! Whoever you are, show yourself, we know your there!"

I mentally slapped myself, why did she have to be so loud all the time? Just as I was thinking that it didn't work, to my astonishment the silhouette of a man stepped out into the pale moon light, reviling an orange swirly mask that was painfully familiar.

"Hahaha, you got me! Here I am." Said a childish voice that I had heard way too many times.

* * *

**yay! first chapter done, and second soon on the way. **

**please review, because it makes me write faster and better. **

**by the way, i'm still continuing my other story, just thought i'd start writing another one. **


	2. Chapter 2: This can't be real

**hello people! i'm happy to present to you chapter 2 in this wild and fun seires. **  
**i really hope you enjoy, but be warned, major spoliers in this chapter, i suggest only reading this if you have read/watched the whole series of naruto or you just don't care if you find out, the whole story will be full of spoilers. now that you have been warned, please don't complain. **

**anyway, putting that aside, please enjoy and be sure to review!**

**thanks BlueBB.**

* * *

Silence, complete silence.

"What? You two look like you've seen a ghost or something." The man standing before us said, laughing.

It feels like I have, I thought to myself. How the hell could he be here, of all people? What was going on? This had to be a dream, a really wired dream. Before I could say anything Emily decided to open her big mouth again.

"Hey you look like that guy off that ninja show. Hey Crissy, you know that ninja show you watch, what's his name? Was it Terry, Toni, oh wait isn't it Tobi?"

"Hey, that is my name. How did you know? Are you like a mind reader or something? How cool, I want to be a mind reader too!" Tobi almost yelled in a childish voice.

"Where are you from?" I asked, almost dreading the answer, but I to make sure, I had to know if he really was Tobi out of Naruto.

"Well, I guess I don't really come from anywhere seeing as how I travel around a lot with my partner Deidara. We are both in the Akatsuki, so we both have a lot of things to do. Speaking of the Akatsuki, have you guys seen any of the others? They'd be wearing cloaks just like this one." He pointed to the black cloak with red clouds that he was wearing. Yep, my suspicions were confirmed. Standing right in front of me was Tobi, aka Madara Uchiha. The only question now was, how did he get here.

"Oh my god, you really are Tobi! That means you're from another world, how did you get here?" Emily asked from her spot in the net.

"What!? I'm from another world. But that's not what was supposed to happen, unless…." He trailed off and seemed to be thinking. "Hm, if I got transported to this world, then that means it must be here somewhere. The jutsu wouldn't have stuffed up, that means everyone else must be here somewhere as well."

"Hang on, when you say everyone else must be here, do you mean the rest of the Akatsuki?" I asked, astonished at what he had just told us.

"Yeah, that's how it should have happened. I'll have to go looking for them, otherwise who knows what could happen to them." He said laughing at his last sentence. He began to walk away, going to look for his friends.

"Hang on a second," Emily started. Oh god, here we go. "Wouldn't it be better if you stayed with us? We could help you look for your friends and we know our way around this place, so wouldn't it be better if you let us help you?"

What the hell was she thinking? A murderous, traitorous, annoying Akatsuki member living with us? Well I suppose he would be better off living with us, I can just imagine what sort of trouble he could get into. And plus, how cool would it be to have all the Akatsuki members living with us? There certainly wouldn't be any boring moments.

"Hm, you have a point. Ok, I'll stay with you guys, and we can find all my friends together." Tobi said happily.

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed, happy that Tobi had agreed to stay with us. "He can stay can't he?" she turned to me. I tried not to look into her eyes. Once she had the puppy dog eyes out, no one can say no. but this time I didn't have to be worried about having to go with something that I didn't want.

I sighed, pretending to be thinking, "Hm, I guess we could let him stay for I while." I said, much to Emily's delight.

"Yay, thankyou heaps!" Emily and Tobi both said together.

I laughed, "That's alright, now lets get back to the house. Tobi, can you get Emily out of the net please?"

"Of course I can." He said happily, going straight to it.

I started walking back towards the house, laughing to myself, while the other two followed behind. Luck hadn't abandoned just yet, the ground was lit up by the moon so I didn't fall in any holes, but I think it said it's farewells that night.

The walk back took a lot longer, but it was nice walking along in the night air. Tobi told us about why he had ended up here in the dead of night. He said that the Akatsuki were looking for a unique necklace, apparently whoever owned the necklace was the descendent of a powerful and skilled ninja clan who had once lived in Konoha, but disappeared quite a few years ago. The necklace was a golden leaf, about the size of a rose leaf, with a jewel of a thousand colours stuck to one side. He said that the family could surpass the Hyugas and even the Uchihas if they were properly trained. He made this family sound really powerful, but it seemed to me that he was not telling us something, something important about the family's power.

He explained that in their search, they came across an old scroll which, once activated, would transport them to wherever the bearer of the necklace was at that moment. Although, Tobi told us that the scroll wasn't completely reliable, because it only took them near the family, not directly to them.

Once he had finished his story we were back at the house, and more than ready to go to bed. Even Tobi said he was tired.

It wasn't hard to find a spare bedroom that he could sleep in, infact, we probably had enough bedrooms for the whole Akatsuki.

After saying goodnight to Tobi, Emily and I headed off to our own beds.

"So what do you think about this whole thing? It's getting really exciting isn't it?" Emily said to me.

"It is, I can't wait to meet the other Akatsuki members. Although what do you reckon they'll do when they find out we know just about everything about them," I said to her.

"Well I'm not the only one who knows everything about them; you know I only watch it for Deidara. Oh, I can't wait till I meet him, he's so cute and cool." Emily started going on like she did every time someone mentioned his name. I glad she didn't when Tobi said his name back in the forest.

She was right though, she only watches it for Deidara. She really hates Sasuke since he killed Deidara. Unlike her, I've watched every episode, read all the books and sit on the computer reading fan fiction all night (No, no yaoi or anything like that, just humour and fluff. Please don't go getting the wrong idea.) so basically I knew everything there was to know about every character. I really hope the Akatsuki don't try to kill me or something because of my knowledge.

"Haha, that we will be a funny day. Anyway good night." I said, moving off to my own bedroom as we reached hers.

"Yeah, night." She said before going into her own room.

I lay in bed for a while, thinking about the situation. This could turn out really well, or things could get really bad really fast. Either way, I knew my life would certainly be more interesting form now on, and boy was I right.

* * *

**please review, i love it so much when you do, and also thank you for everyone that did review for the last chapter and did fav story and story alerts and what not, thank you so much! it means alot to me, and plus it makes my mind push school away and write more for you guys!! YAY no engligh esay!**


	3. Chapter 3: in the early hours of morning

**hi guys! chapter 3 is here, and with it i give you all cookies of your choice, but only if you review after you finish reading it. **

**i really hope you guys enjoy, because this chapter is a taste of what is yet to come. **

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

Emily and I are very lazy when it comes to morning. Unless we have important commitments, the earliest time we get out of bed is 9:30am. Now, I'm not sure what time the Akatsuki wake up in the morning, but it's certainly earlier than us.

How did I know this? Well, at about 7:30am, Tobi decided it would be a good idea to wake the two of us up. He didn't do it the quiet way, you know, gentle shake of the shoulder. No, he decided to yell at the top of his lunges and start opening and slamming shut doors.

"Wake up you two, cook me breakfast, I'm really hungry. Come on, get up, its time to start the day, not be lazy!" he yelled, coming down the hall towards my door.

He got to my room and opened the door, "Come on, Crissy, get up-" and got a face full of pillow.

"Shut up, you moron! Why the hell are you waking us up at this time of day, go and do something else that doesn't involve waking us up." I yelled, thoroughly pissed off at him.

Now, as you might have guessed, I am not a morning person, and neither is Emily. We both get really annoyed if anyone wakes us up. The only thing that is willing to take our anger in the morning seems to be the alarm clock.

"Aww, sorry Crissy, I didn't realise you wanted to sleep so much. You see, back home, everyone gets up really early." He tried to explain.

I scowled at him, "I don't care, just remember to never wake me up again. Now, go away, I'll come down later and cook you breakfast." I said, figuring now that I was awake; I might as well get up and do something.

As Tobi left the room I stretched and yawned, I knew that this was going to be a long a day. You know when you just have that feeling? Well, that's what my brain was telling me, today was going to drag on forever, especially with Tobi hanging around.

That got me thinking; how many of the Akatsuki were still alive? And how many knew of Tobi's real identity? I knew that in the manga, when Tobi first joined up, Pein, Konan, Itachi and maybe Zetsu knew who he was. I also wondered what the others would do when they found out that I knew all about them. I really hoped that they wouldn't decide to kill me, I don't want to die.

With all this running around my head, I got up and went into the bathroom. There is nothing better than a hot shower when you need to calm down and think straight. The feeling of water running down your body is one of the most relaxing this for me, and right now I defiantly needed to calm down. The shower did make me think a bit clearer, but it didn't completely get rid of my bad mood.

After my shower I git dressed in a tank top and shorts and headed down stairs into the kitchen. When I got there, Tobi was already sitting at the counter.

"Yay, breakfast time, breakfast time!" he cheered. Wow, he must really be hungry.

I sighed, "Fine, what do you want to eat?"

"Um, could I please have eggs and bacon?" he asked in such a sweet voice that it made me wonder whether there really was a darker side to him.

I got to work cooking for both of us; I knew Emily wouldn't be down for another few hours, so I didn't bother making her anything.

When I finished, I took my plate into the lounge room to watch TV, while leaving Tobi in the kitchen to eat his. I turned on the TV to the morning show, watching a news report about animal welfare or something. When I finished, I took my plate back into the kitchen, washed Tobi's and my dishes and then went back to the lounge room. Tobi came with me, we were just sitting down when a breaking news report came onto the screen.

"Soooo, what are we going to do toda-"

But he didn't end his sentence. Instead both of us sat there speechless, looking at the TV. Right there in front of us, on the TV screen, was Deidara, walking away from what looked like a recently blown up building.

'This footage was taken at approximately 7am. The man as seen is wanted by Cairns police for the destruction of a highly important science research lab, and the deaths of the 11 scientists inside the building at the time. The man is described as having long blond hair and wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. If anyone is to see this man, they are advised by police to stay well away and call the police as soon as they can. He is highly dangerous and proclaimed as unpredictable. How he managed to destroy the highly developed building is still a mystery, but whatever method he used, it is defiantly a dangerous material. Police are beginning the search as we speak, and help from the public will be much appreciated.'

"Oh, my, god." Tobi and I both said together.

I couldn't believe it, Deidara hadn't even been in this world for 24 hours and he was already wanted by the police. I really didn't want to imagine what sort of things the others would get up to if Deidara had already gone this far.

Tobi started laughing, "Wow, Deidara is already in trouble in this world, I can't imagine what Hidan and Kakuzu are up to at the moment."

"I don't even want to think about it." I said.

"Haha, yeah your right." He agreed with me.

We sat there and watched the rest of the news, just incase any of the others happened to be mentioned.

"Are they your horses out in the paddock?" Tobi asked when the news had finished.

"One of them is, do you want to go and meet them?" I asked, getting up from the couch.

"Ok," he said, following me out the door and across to the paddock.

As we reached the paddock the two horses came trotting over.

"Which one is your horse?" Tobi asked, reaching out a hand to pat Emily's horse.

"This one," I said, rubbing Victor's shiny grey coat. "That one is Emily's horse, her name is Sammy and this one's name is Victor. Emily and I like to go riding around the property and the town." I explained to him, as he rubbed Sammy's bay nose.

"Cool, how high are they?" he asked.

"Um, Victor is 17.3hh and Sammy is 16.5hh." I answered.

"They are both very beautiful." He said.

"Thanks," I said as we went back inside.

As we got back inside I went to the fridge. If we were going to have the Akatsuki living in our house, then we were going to need a lot of food, among other things. The fridge didn't seem to be fairing too well, so I decided I had better go into town and get some supplies.

"I'm going into town to get some stuff," I told Tobi, grabbing my keys and wallet off the kitchen counter.

"Ok, can I come too? We might see some of the others." He said.

"Of course," I replied heading to door and putting my shoes on. I headed out to the car and unlocked the doors.

When Tobi saw the car, he stopped dead in his tracks. "That thing is suppose to get us into town?" he asked. "Why can't we just walk?"

"Because, it takes half an hour to get there and I really can't be bothered carrying heavy bags all the way back." I replied in response to his question.

Tobi didn't say anything, but tried to copy my movements as I got into the car. When he was safely seat belted in, I fired the car up.

"Whoa, what happening!" Tobi asked in alarm, grabbing onto the seat.

"Don't worry, it's just the motor starting." I explained.

I pulled out and started to drive down our long drive way. All the while Tobi was hanging onto his seat for dear life. I got to the end of the drive way and waited for a car to pass.

"Aaaarrrgggghh! Its going to hit us!" Tobi screamed in my ear, as the car came towards us.

"No its not, don't worry about it." I said, trying to reassure him, even though I was laughing on the inside.

He let out a big sigh as it went past, but instantly tensed up again as we pulled out and headed toward the town centre. It was just as we were about to turn a corner when it happened. We were driving along a road parallel to the beach, about the pull into the road that went along side the shopping centre to find a park, when suddenly Tobi was screaming in my ear about something and at the same time grabbed onto my arm so I lost the steering. His scream of excitement soon turned into a scream of panic of I managed to get the steering back with one hand just in time to swerve away from the car we were just about to hit. I saw a park and went straight into it, having to slam on the brakes just in time as to not hit the car in front of us.

We were thrown forwards and then slammed backwards as the car came to a shuddering stop. I turned to Tobi, death written across my face, and gave him one of the biggest death stares I could muster. He seemed to shrink away from it, which momentarily surprised me, as it was him who had the sharingan.

"Don't you ever do that again." I said in a deathly quiet voice.

"I-I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again." He said, almost whispering, wow, I must be really scary when I'm angry. "But I saw someone, so I thought I should tell you."

"You didn't have to scream it at me though," I said, "Anyway, who did you see?"

The sudden change of topic and tone seemed to surprise him, "Oh, um, I think I saw Konan!" he said, with the childish voice creeping back in.

This surprised me; I didn't think we would find anyone so soon. Infact the whole situation hadn't really sunk in yet. Having Tobi sitting next to me still felt really wired.

"Really? Where did you see her?" I asked, turning around to try and find her.

"How do I get out, I'll show you where she is." He said, struggling with his seat belt.

I lent across and undid it for him, then showing him how to open the door. I got out my self and walked around to his side of the car.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and running down the side walk. He lead me across the road and onto the beach.

There standing in the sand in front of us, with her back turned towards us, was Konan of the Akatsuki. As always, she was wearing the Akatsuki cloak, with her blue hair hidden behind the collar.

"Konan, hey Konan!" Tobi yelled, running towards her. As she turned around an expression of surprise came over her features.

"Tobi, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh Konan, just wait until I tell you everything that has happened so far." Tobi started. He then went on to explain how we had found him at the edge of the forest, how we agreed to help him find everyone and give him a place to stay, and finally about seeing Deidara on the news and what he had done.

"Wow, I can't believe Deidara had already gotten himself into trouble." She said, scowling slightly, which made Tobi laugh.

'Oh, by the way, this is Crissy." Tobi said, pushing me forwards so I was standing infront of Konan.

"Um, hi," I said.

She smiled at me, "hi Crissy, thanks for keeping Tobi out trouble and helping us find all the others." She said, giving a pointed look at Tobi when she mentioned him.

I laughed, "That's alright. We were just about to go get some supplies, do you want to come? We'll head back home afterwards," I explained to her.

"Sure" she said smiling.

"Right, let's go!" Tobi exclaimed, almost running back up the beach.

Konan and I followed, smiling at his childishness. Everyone seemed to be staring at us, which wasn't surprising seeing as there was a man who was acting like a child as well as wearing a weird mask, and two of us wearing black cloaks that made us look like some cult thing. Yep, I would be staring too if I was a bystander. I just hoped that there wasn't any Naruto fans out there in the crowd that would ran up to us and start asking all sorts of questions, questions whose answers I'd rather these two not know about.

Now, that really would be bad luck! I suppose it's just lucky that those sorts of things didn't happen to me; well that's what I thought anyway.

* * *

**so there you are, i hope you enjoyed it!**

**please, please review, i really do appreciate it. **

**other than that, have a good night, or day. **


	4. Chapter 4: the truth comes out

**Hello everyone! i hope you all had a really great easter break, and i hope you all eat alot of chocolate! **

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed! i love you all so much! anyway, i hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review, it means heaps to me, and plus it makes me write faster too. **

**hope you enjoy,**

**BlueBB**

* * *

Now, do you remember me saying how I hoped that some Naruto fan girl wouldn't run out of the crowd and start blabbering on to Konan and Tobi? Then I also hope you remember me telling you that unlucky things like that didn't happen to me. Well, that's what I thought; turns out I was wrong, big time.

We had just put all our bags of shopping, which included food, supplies and extra clothes for Konan and Tobi, in the car. We were now sitting down in a small café, finishing off our lunch and sipping our hot drinks.

I was looking out the window, listening to Tobi ramble on about everything and nothing. I saw this girl walk past; she had dark hair tied back up in pony tails and looked to be around 12 years old. What grabbed my attention though, was the black t-shirt with the nine Akatsuki members on it. As soon as I saw it I started panicking, this was not good; I really hope she didn't even take a glance at us. If she did, it would mean the end for me. I thought I would be safe, she was just about to go out of sight, but, just at the last moment she turned her head and looked. She looked right at us, from Tobi to Konan, Konan to Tobi.

She gave a high pitched scream of delight that I could hear even inside the building. It was at that moment I knew I was screwed.

She came running into the shop, practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. As soon as she reached our table, she started going into a huge speech, a speech which signed my death notice.

This is something of how it went, "Oh my god, you two look exactly like Konan and Tobi off Naruto! Your costumes are so awesome; you'd have to be the best cosplayers I've ever seen. Where did you get your costumes from? Wow I can't believe I have just met two people who are into Naruto as much as me! I've read all the books and watched all the anime, even the movies. I'd have to say, Sasuke is my favourite character, he is just so hot! I'm guessing that you two love the Akatsuki, seeing as your cosplaying them. Where did you find such awesome costumes, I really have to go get some." She finally finished.

I could tell the other two were just about to say something, but I cut them off just in time, "in the next won over, on the corner of Cloud Street, they shut at two o clock, so you had better hurry if you want to get there in time." I tried to get rid of her.

"Really? Wow, I had better get home quick so I can get mum to drive me there, thanks," she said before running out of the shop.

Silence, complete silence, and let me tell you, it was not comfortable silence. It was probably the most awkward silence I have ever sat through. Finally someone broke it, and it had to be the person I was afraid of the most at the moment.

"What the hell was all of that about?" Tobi asked, except his voice wasn't really Tobi any more. All the childishness had rained out, leaving it sounding horribly like Madara.

"Yes, I would also like you to explain," Konan said, all the friendliness gone, just stern and coldness in her voice now.

"Um, well you see," I really didn't know how to put this. How the hell were you suppose to tell someone that they were from another world, another world which was know to this one through a comic book and a kids TV show? It certainly wasn't an easy task, and I was failing miserably at it. "well, this isn't easy to explain, but, um."

"Just get on with it, how did that girl know who we were?" Madara growled.

I sighed, I guess I would just have to be blunt about it, "your world, that is to say, the place where you come from, is um, well in our world there is a series of books, well manga, and anime that is about your world." I finally managed to get out.

They just sat there, not moving a muscle. I couldn't see Madara's face, but Konan had her poker face on, it was as blank as a sheet of paper. (Haha, get it? Paper? Ah well, I thought it was funny.) they didn't say anything, so I went on.

"This series of book, they are called Naruto. Obviously the main character is Naruto. It follows his life, mostly, but it also shows you guys, and some of the other characters lives." I said. I really didn't know how to explain this, this whole situation was ridiculous.

"So what you are saying is, that in this world there is a manga series about us, and all of the people that read it, know about us?" Konan asked, a hint of non-believing in her voice.

"Um yeah, pretty much." I said, not looking them in the eye. I didn't know whether their powers worked in this world, but I really didn't want to find out by looking into Madara's eyes.

"So, does that mean you know who and what we really are?" Madara asked, man, his voice could get really cold and nasty.

"Yes," I managed to say, trying not to let my fear be heard, although, I could probably safely assume they already knew how scared of them I really was.

"Does that also mean that you know of the Akatsuki's plans?" Madara asked.

"Yes," I managed to squeak out.

They sat there silently again, never taking their eyes off me. Seriously, I you had of been in my position, you would have been shit scared too.

I really didn't want to know what they would say next, but what Madara did say, sent shivers down my spine.

"I think we should go back to the house." That one statement had so many different possibilities. What was he going to do once we got home? What was he going to say? Only time could answer these questions.

* * *

**please, please review, you are doing a great deed if you do so! **

**have a good easter break! BlueBB**


	5. Chapter 5: I don't know anything!

**Hello everyone.**

**i'm so sorry about taking so long to update, my excuse had been lablelled: School.**

**i know this isn't up to my usual standards, but fot the most part, the seriousness is over after this chapter. **

**please enjoy, **

**thanks BlueBB**

* * *

The car ride home was the most uncomfortable and awkward 10 minutes of my life. No one talked; no one even made a sound.

I was surprised by Konan's reaction to the car, she didn't even flinch once while we were on the road, but I had a feeling that she was just keeping it all inside.

Once I parked the car I got out and headed inside, the other two were right behind me. I got inside and headed to the lounge room where I saw Emily, eating a block of chocolate on the couch and watching a movie. I don't know how, but she could eat all the chocolate in the world and never get fat.

She looked up as we came in, "Hey guys, oh you found Konan. Hey guess what I saw on the TV, Deidara is wanted by the police, how cool is that!?" she said happily, not noticing the tension in the room.

"Yeah we saw that this morning on the news." I said, sitting on the couch next to her. Madara and Konan sat down as well on the other couch.

"What's up with you guys?" Emily asked, finally noticing the tension in the room.

When neither of the others said anything I decided it going to be me that had to explain, "Well, some little kid came up to us and practically told them everything. You know, about the manga and anime series and stuff." I said.

Thankfully she was able to see the seriousness of the situation, for once in her life. "Oh, well that really sucks." She said, looking at me with eyes that said she wasn't ready to die. I felt exactly the same way.

"So what is this all about? Suddenly a little girl knows us, even though where not from this world, and starts babbling on about some TV show called _Naruto_ and says we are characters off it. Would someone please explain." _Or die at right here and now_, Madara's voice seemed to say.

"And I would also like to know everything else you know about us." Konan put in.

"You're explaining!" Emily suddenly said, pointing at me and hugging a cushion as if it would save her from Madara's wrath.

I sighed, "Fine, well you two already know that there is a manga and anime series about Naruto. I guess it follows his life, from when he was 13, but it shows the demon fox inside him and everything. The series skips two years when Sasuke goes to train with Orochimaru, and then it comes back when Naruto returns from his training. It then follows his adventures from then on. You guys are shown because of your intensions to capture all the tailed beasts." Yes, I know that summary sucked heaps, but I had no idea where they were up to in the series, so I couldn't say much more than that.

"So you know of our intensions, and you obviously know all the people in the Akatsuki. The question now is, what else do you know about our organisation." Madara said, obviously contemplating whether or not we knew too much to be kept alive. If that was the case, we knew hardly anything.

"Um, well we know a bit about the people in the Akatsuki, such as some of their childhoods and stuff." I said trailing off.

"Whose childhoods?" _Oh shit, I can't stuff this up_, I thought desperately.

"Well, it shows how Itachi killed off his clan, when Deidara joined up with the Akatsuki and when Konan and Pein were training with Jiraiya." I said, thinking that those were the safe options. I knew I definitely couldn't say that I knew Madara's past.

"Hm, It seems you don't know that much then," he said, making relief spread through my veins, only to be frozen by his next statement, "unless you're lying, in which case we will defiantly find out." He said, making me squirm inside.

"Now, why would we lie to you," Emily said, looking at Madara with innocent eyes.

"Well in that case, we will continue living here and you two can continue helping us. That is unless you don't want to help anymore, in which case we would have to go somewhere else. If we do that though, we wouldn't be able to leave people who know so much about us behind, would we?" which meant if we didn't help we would die.

"Of course we will continue helping you guys," Emily and I said at the same time.

"Good, well then we had better get the stuff out of the car," Madara said, his voice returning to the good old Tobi that I didn't realise I missed so much.

With that said we all went out to the car to help get in all the shopping. The next hour was spent putting away all the food and Emily making Konan dress up in everything she bought and make her show her. Emily could never resist those sorts of things, especially when it came to clothes. For most of our life she had been telling me what to wear, it got really annoying sometimes!

Amazingly, things went back to normal very quickly, which was very surprising seeing as how much tension there was before. It was nice though, even though there was still that underlying thought.

The rest of the day went without a hitch, that is if you don't count me yelling at Tobi because he ate all the cookies in the cookie jar. I wouldn't have minded if he had of asked, but the fact that I found him hiding behind the couch and scoffing them all down, made me greatly annoyed. Other than that, nothing much else happened.

"I think that tomorrow, we should start searching for the others," Konan said as we sat around the dinning table and ate tea.

"Yay! Hopefully we will find everyone and then we can start searching for the family." Tobi said happily.

"Yeah, I think both of us could take a car each and start searching in all the nearby towns," I said to Emily.

"Good idea, we should take one of you guys each too, so we have more eyes to look." Emily said and everyone agreed.

Tomorrow then, that's when we would start our search. Hopefully it would go really well, and we would find more than just one of the others.

As I was going to bed I prayed that nothing unlucky would happen tomorrow, because unlucky things seemed to be happening to me a lot lately, and at the wrong times too. Maybe tomorrow would be different, but then again, maybe not.

* * *

**Please review, you should all know by now that it makes me happy!**

**see you soon! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: The search begins

**Hi guys, **

**because of how sorry i am about not updating for so long before, i shoved school aside and wrote you all another chapter! so please forgive me and enjoy this chapter that i give to you now. **  
**this chapter should be alot funnier than the previous two, and i made it a bit longer too. **

**anyways, hope you enjoy**

**Thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

"Wow these things go really fast don't they! Hey slow down, we're going to hit that car, aaaargh! Watch out for that tree! Wow I can't believe we missed that, hey look-"

"Tobi, shut the hell up!" I yelled. All the time we had been driving he had been freaking out, and it was really starting to annoy the hell out of me. Trust me, driving with someone screaming in your ear the whole way is _not_ fun.

"I'm sorry! I just hate these things," Tobi apologised.

"That's fine, but there is no need to scream at everything that comes within a 30ft radius of us, that's just pathetic." I said trying to keep my anger and frustration under control.

"How long until we get to the next town anyway?" Tobi asked, gripping the seat so he wouldn't scream as much.

All morning we had been travelling to nearby villages, in search of the other Akatsuki members, so far none had been found. Unfortunately, Tobi had wanted to come with me, and I had a sneaking suspicion why. We had already searched 5 small towns, asking questions and driving around looking, but nothing at all had come up.

"About five minutes away," I said, wishing it was Konan beside me, not this annoying thing that wouldn't shut up, but then again, I was glad that his Madara side wasn't here.

He sighed, "I wish we could find someone already, it's about time that we did."

I nodded in agreement, keeping my focus on the road, which was increasingly hard to do when Tobi was sitting right beside you.

"Hey, I know a game we can play!" Tobi exclaimed, clapping his hands together like a little kid.

"What?" I said, already dreading the answer.

"Let's play, I Spy." He said happily, "Ok, I'll go first. I spy with my little eye something beginning with, T." he said looking around at the scenery around us.

At the moment we were passing through country land with paddocks of sugar cane and hills in the distance. There was the occasional tree on the side of the road, which Tobi would cringe at every time we went to pass it. We came over a rise and looked down onto the next village down in the gully. It was a small village, but large enough to hold around 200 people. It was extremely pretty, with all the gardens done to high standards and country town houses lining the streets. An old red brick school sat on the edge of town, kids out in the playground.

"Um Tree?" I asked, I couldn't believe we were playing such a silly game.

"Wow you're really good! You got it in one go, ok now it's your turn." He said happily.

"Too late, we are here already." I said, slowing down as we rolled down the main street.

"Aw, can we play after we finish with this town?" he asked pleadingly.

I sighed, "Fine."

I pulled over into a car park and killed the motor. "Right, let's go."

We both got out of the car. "Where should we go first?" Tobi asked, stretching and taking in a deep breath as if to welcome the fresh air.

"Hm, maybe some of the shops, ask if they have seen any of them." I said, beginning to walk down the sidewalk.

"Ok, let's go to the bakery and ask," he said, catching up to me.

I scoffed, "You only want me to buy you a cookie or something."

"Maybe," he said, giggling.

I wouldn't mind something to eat myself, so we walked to the local bakery and got some lunch.

"Mmm, these cookies are the best, I think you should get the recipe and cook them at home," Tobi said around the huge chocolate chip cookie he was eating. I swear I've never seen such huge cookies in all my life; they were the size of dinner plates! Luckily I had thought ahead of Tobi and already got the recipe from the lady that served me.

Everything was quiet and peaceful, the quiet murmur of people talking, the occasional car rolling past, It was the kind of town where you didn't expect loud and exciting things to happen. Apparently, that assumption was wrong.

All of a sudden people started running past the bakery, screaming and looking scared out of there minds. Everyone in the bakery got up and run out side, looking down the road, screaming, and then running in the same direction as everyone else, trying to push past them to get away.

Tobi and I looked at each other over the table, yep, this was something we needed to check out. We both got up and headed for the door, pushing people out of the way to get a spot on the path. As the tide of running bodies went past we saw the thing that was creating such a commotion.

There, walking down the street towards us was one of the very things we were looking for. With his black cloak flapping in the breeze, Zetsu, walked straight for us, an expression of mild surprise on his face at seeing Tobi.

"Zetsu! We finally found you!" Tobi exclaimed, jumping for joy.

"Hello Tobi, who's this girl?" Zetsu asked, getting straight to the point. **"Probably his girlfriend,"** Black Zetsu said, making my jaw hit the ground.

Tobi just laughed, "No no, she is just a friend. She and her cousin have agreed to help me find the rest of the Akatsuki, so far we have only found Konan. Do you know where any of the others are?" Tobi asked.

"No, but I have heard that Deidara is already in trouble with the police and is on the run." **"How typical of him, Leader sama won't be happy."**

"Yea I know, we heard that too. Anyway, Zetsu this is Crissy, Crissy this is Zetsu." Tobi introduced us. "But I guess you know that already." He said under his breath so only I could hear, and it wasn't Tobi speaking.

"Nice to meet you," Zetsu said.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied, giving him a little smile. "We had better get going, I don't want to know who the residents of this place called when they saw you." I said, starting to walk back to the car.

"Good idea!" Tobi said, walking besides me with Zetsu following us. On the way to the car I rang Emily and Konan and told them that we had found Zetsu.

"Great! That's awesome, we have found one at last." Emily said when I told her, "Hey do you want to call it a day? I really can't be bothered doing this anymore and I'm really hungry!"

"Sure ok, meet you back at the house," I said.

"Ok, Bye," she said, hanging up the phone. I did the same and told the two boys what the plan was.

"Ok, let's get going!" Tobi said before running to the car just up the road.

It was hard showing Zetsu how to get in seeing as how he didn't really fit, but somehow we managed it.

"Ok, lets play I spy again, remember it's your turn Crissy," Tobi said as we left the town.

"I spy?" Zetsu asked.

"Don't ask," I sighed, which made him chuckle a bit, "Ok then, I spy with my little eye something beginning with M."

"Oh oh, Tobi knows, is it Tobi's mask?" he asked, pointing the swirly mask on his face.

"No, guess again." I told him.

"Oh damn," he said, looking around for something else.

It took him about 5 minutes to actually guess what it was, "Uh, is it mirror?" he asked, finally getting git right.

"Yes, it is." I said, wishing this game could end.

"Yes!" he exclaimed from his seat next to me.

"Ok my go, um something beginning with Z." he said. I almost laughed at how obvious it was.

"Wow because that isn't half obvious," Zetsu said from the back, **"Don't ruin the game for him," **black Zetsu said and the white side sighed.

The rest of the car ride was increasingly annoying, with Tobi trying to get Zetsu involved in the game, even though Zetsu refused the whole time. Unfortunately this made Tobi try harder.

We finally made it home, and I almost jumped out of the car just to get away from the other two bickering. I went up to the house where the other two were waiting.

"How did it go?" Konan asked, as I walked up the steps.

"They argued for nearly the whole way and now my brain feels like it's about to explode," I said between gritted teeth. Konan gave me a knowing smile, and I realised that she probably puts up with this sort of stuff all the time, poor Konan.

Emily giggled, "If that makes you annoyed, imagine what it's going to be like when all the others turn up."

I sighed and then laughed half heartedly, "Don't even make me think that far ahead." I said, going into the house and grabbing a cold drink out of the fridge; hopefully it would cool my anger.

"Hey, do you want to come out for a ride?" Emily asked, poking her head through the door.

"Sure," I said.

So we went out and tacked up the horses. The other three came and watched us from behind the fence. I loved horse riding, it seemed to take my mind off everything else and let me focus on what I was doing. It was a great escape for me, being with these beautiful creatures, and being able to put your complete trust into each other. Emily and I worked with our horses until late afternoon.

By the time we had untacked and put Victor and Sammy back, it was time for tea. As I went to make it, Tobi started suggesting what I could make.

"Make cookies for tea, everyone loves cookies," he told me, following me like a puppy dog; everywhere I went.

"Tobi, we can't have cookies for tea," I told him, slightly exasperated.

"Yes we can. Make them as big as the ones in the bakery!" he said happily.

"No, I'm not making cookies for tea. We will have something a little healthier." I tried to explain.

"Aw, did you at least get the recipe?" he asked.

"Yes I did, I'll make you some tomorrow, but only if you stop annoying me and go do something else."

The next thing I knew I was being tackled in a bear huge, one that threatened to stop me breathing. "Yay! Thank you so much. I'll leave you alone now, make sure you cook something yummy." He said, letting go and then skipping off to do something else.

I stood there dazed for a second before clearing my head and then getting back to cooking tea. Being hugged by the same person that had scared you half to death a day ago felt really wired, but then again, it was Tobi, and we all know how unpredictable he can be.

* * *

**so their you are, another chapter for all you lovelys. **

**if you have any ideas on how to improve it, they are always welcome, so are suggestions, as well as anything elae you want to add. **

**Happy ANZAC Day, or how ever you say it. **


	7. Chapter 7: The criminals are in town!

**hello everyone! **  
**i know i haven't updated this story in ages, i'm so sorry, i feel really bad. if you want to blame someone, blame the teachers at school, they seem to asume we have no lives out side of school and like to bombard us with work! but anyways, it's holidays now, and holidays means free time for writing! **  
**i hope you enjoy this chapter, two of your favourite characters are found!**

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

_I jumped to the side, dodging an attack from my sensei, turning in midair and throwing a kuni as a counter. The kuni missed by a mere centimetre, striking the tree behind sensei and splitting it in two with its wind enforced blade. _

"_You'll have to do better than that to hit me," my sensei said, before coming at me again. _

_Just as I met him head on with my own attack I heard something in the distance, it was a police siren, what were the police doing here? _

_I pushed the sound away and turned my attention back on the fight, making a shadow clone so I could sneak around behind sensei. As I managed to come up behind him, a loud bang interrupted me again, causing me to lose focus. What was all this noise? _

_Sensei turned around and spotted me, a smile spreading across him face as he threw two kuni to push me away. Again the sirens came to my ears, making me slightly pissed off, this wasn't the time for distractions; this training was important. _

_I was just about to attack him with my wind fist, when my vision started to go fuzzy. This alarmed me, I didn't know what was going on and now voices were adding to the noise around me. I couldn't work it out, I was so confused, what was going on? _

_I turned around, trying to pinpoint the location of all the noise and suddenly everything went black. _

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily and sitting upright. I was momentarily confused until my surroundings came back to me. I was in my bed, the light of the morning sun streaming in through my window.

I remembered my dream, it felt so real, so lifelike; as if I'd been there once before. A memory. It couldn't be though, it was in the world of Naruto, I knew that much and I had never been there before. I pushed it to one side, it was just a dream.

Sound reached my ears, the sound of voices downstairs, sirens in the distance and suddenly a loud bang.

I stumbled out of bed, more confused than ever, what was happening? I took off my and pulled on a pair of shorts and tank top, putting my hair up in a messy bun. After making myself somewhat presentable, I rushed down stairs to see what was happening.

As soon as I reached the kitchen I was nearly bowled over with questions and people yelling at me. Actually, it was only two people trying to talk over each other to get my attention.

"Just be quiet and tell me one at a time," I said to Tobi and Emily. I felt like I was talking to a couple of kids, well then again….

"It sounds like Deidara is out there somewhere, close to the house," Konan said, coming up behind the two with Zetsu and cutting them off. "It sounds as though he has got himself into a corner, the explosions don't seem to be moving much."

I thought for a second while mentally slapping myself for getting out of bed this morning; I would have been better off in bed right now.

"Ok, lets go look for Deidara, but you guys can't let the cops see you or they will suspect us and they will cause a hell of a lot of trouble for us. Also, when you find Deidara, try to get him to stop blowing things up, or else we will all get caught. Bring him back here as soon as you can." I said, telling them my plan, which, undoubtedly had many flaws but it was the best I could come up with in the short time we had.

"Ok," they all said together, enthusiasm creeping into their voices at the thought of finding another Akatsuki member.

"We should go in groups again," suggested Konan.

"Good idea!" Tobi and Emily said together.

"Tobi, Zetsu and I should go in a group and get Deidara. Crissy, you and Emily should go and point the police in the other direction, get them off our trail." Konan said, coming up with a much better plan than I did, thank god.

"Right, lets go!" we all said together, Tobi and Emily pumping their fists in the air and slapping high fives.

We set out, Emily and I going around the front so we would meet the cops first. Konan, Zetsu and Tobi went around the back towards to explosions so they could meet Deidara and get him out of there.

Emily and I were almost at the edge of our property and were coming up on the battle scene. We hid behind some bushes while making a plan of attack, so to speak.

"Right, I'll go up to them and start talking to them about what's happening and if there is anything I can do to help, I'll make it look like I'm just a good citizen trying to help out. After about two minutes of talking to them, you run up and starting babbling on about how you saw some guy with a black cloak on running down the street blowing things up. Then we will persuade them into thinking that he is Deidara and then they will go after him, leaving us to go back to the house." Emily said. This surprised me, it was a really good plan plus she was serious about it, then again, it was for Deidara.

"Ok, that's really good, I'll go around to the right then and you keep going ahead," I said.

"Ok, I'll see you soon," she said with a big grin on her face; she loved acting things like this.

I headed to the right, making my way to the road. I had gone maybe 50m when I heard an all too familiar scream from somewhere behind me. I instantly recognised it as Emily's.

I turned around and began running to the sound of her voice, whatever was happening it was something bad, she didn't scream like that for nothing.

I burst out of the bushes into a small clearing and came across a scene I never expected to see. Deidara was standing in the centre of the clearing, glaring down at Emily who was locked it a chock hold by Itachi. Itachi had a kuni pointed at Emily's throat and Deidara was scowling at her, obviously pissed off. As soon I entered Emily looked at me and started screaming her lungs out.

"Crissy, get this asshole away from me! He's going to kill me, just like he killed the rest of his family, the lunatic! Help!" she started yelling. When she said the part about killing his family, Itachi pressed the kuni to her throat more firmly, this made Emily scream even loader.

"Shut up, yeah! Do you want the police to find us?" Deidara said to Emily in an annoyed tone.

"Alright, Itachi let go of Emily, Deidara you and Itachi had best move off towards that direction and we will take care of the police," I said, trying to sort this all out.

Suddenly I felt this was the wrong thing to say. Both Itachi and Deidara looked at me with chilling eyes.

"How do you know who we are," Itachi said, speaking for the first time. _Wow, his voice is so hot_, I thought.

"That doesn't matter right now. Zetsu, Tobi and Konan are looking for you, if you go that way you will probably meet up with them." I said, starting to get anxious about the police finding us.

"What makes you think you can speak to us like that, hm? And anyway, as if we would believe that Zetsu, Tobi and Konan are with you." Deidara said.

I sighed in frustration, this was not happening how it was suppose to. Deidara was suppose to be more accepting than this, Itachi was the one who was meant to be more challenging.

"For Christ's sake, can't you guys just take a friendly warning?" I said in frustration. As I said this, I heard voices in the distance, professional serious sounding voices.

_Shit_, I thought. I made a move towards the voices; I had to get the police away from here before they found the two guys.

I hadn't even taken a whole step when suddenly Emily was in Deidara's grasp and Itachi had his kuni held at my throat.

"Don't even think about it," he snarled into my ear, "Deidara, we need to get out of this mess that you got us into. Finish them off and then we can be out of here," Itachi said to Deidara.

"What! I wasn't the one who got us into this mess, it was you, yeah." Deidara snapped at Itachi.

Obviously these two had many disagreements and didn't work well together, which I must admit wasn't surprising. But this definitely wasn't the time for disagreements, not with police officers who undoubtedly had guns with them only about 100 meters away.

"Guys this isn't the ti-"

"Who was the one that decided to blow up their headquarters in the first place," Itachi snarled back, he sounded really pissed off at Deidara, and Deidara sounded the same about Itachi.

"Guys-," I tried again, and once again I was cut off.

"That wasn't my fault, anyway, who was the one that-,"

"Yay, we found you!" Tobi said happily bouncing out of the bushes and over to us with Konan and Zetsu behind him. "Zetsu did his cool plant thing and found you, so we came to take you back to a safe place. Hey what are you doing here Itachi? And what are you doing to Emily and Crissy?" he said finally realising that there were other people here.

Suddenly everyone started speaking at once as Itachi started explaining how he had come across Deidara, Deidara started yelling at Tobi for being really slow, Emily started yelling for release and Konan and Zetsu tried to make sense of everything.

This was not going to end well.

The police were only 80m for us and everyone was making such a noise that the people in town could probably hear.

I took in a deep breath, "Everyone shut up! The police are just about to find us and you're making so much noise it's a wonder they haven't found us yet." I yelled over the top of everyone.

Finally I had the minute of silence that I needed. I slipped out from under Itachi's grasp (I don't know how I managed it either), grabbed Emily from Deidara and started heading towards the police. "You guys go back the house, leave the police to us," I said, pulling Emily along with me.

It looked as though Deidara and Itachi were about to stop us but Zetsu stopped them. "They're right, lets get out of here," luckily they listened to him and everyone took off, suddenly making everything quiet.

"Gee, I thought we were done for," Emily said, laughing shakily.

"Yeah, same." I agreed.

We made our way through the bushes and trees that blocked our way, occasionally coming across the odd crater from Deidara's bombs.

"Do you reckon they will fall for our story?" Emily asked.

"I don't know lets hope so, but I had best go this way so I can meet up with them from the road side," I said pointing to the right.

"Yeah ok, see you soon," she said as we went our separate ways.

_I sure hope they do believe us_, I thought to myself as I made my way towards the road.

* * *

**so there you are, hopefully you enjoyed it**  
**please review, it makes me write faster and better, also if you have suggestions or any ideas on how to imrove the story, they are always welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8: Not him again!

**hey guys,**  
**yes! i am here once again, bringing you the latest chapter in this totally random story. thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed, it is deffinetly appreciated and every one brings me joy and happiness. please enjoy this chapter, it has alot more humor in it, and a plot development! **

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

I stumbled out of the bushes onto the road, looking in each direction to gather my surroundings. Once I knew where I was, I started to head in the direction of the sirens. Running up the road I finally came to the sight and hid behind a tree, watching the scene infront of me.

There were four police cars, each with their sirens blaring and lights flashing. Some of the police were investigating a massive creator in the ground (compliments of Deidara), while others were rolling out the yellow tape stuff. Emily wasn't there yet, but she couldn't be far away.

Suddenly I spotted someone I knew. One of the police officers that was investigating the creator picked up something that looked like clay. He had surfy blond hair, a hansom face and shiny white teeth. I always thought he looked like a younger version of professor Lockhart from Harry Potter, so did a lot of other people. Anyways, his name was Jake and he was Emily's ex-boyfriend. He used to come to our house all the time, so we know each other quite well. He had the annoying ability of turning up when you least expected him and at the wrong times too.

I couldn't work out whether him being here was a good thing or not. He would listen to Emily, but then he may become a problem later. I don't think he ever got over Emily and to make things worse he is a really persistent and stubborn person who won't take no for an answer, which made breaking up with him extremely hard for Emily. I just hoped our plan wouldn't back fire on us because of him.

At that moment two police officers came out of the bushes.

"No sign of them, the only way we will find them now is with the helicopter or the dogs. We tried radioing in but they said both helicopters are currently in use so its gonna have to be the dogs." One of the police officers said to the others as they all stopped what they were doing to pay attention.

_Oh god, this is bad, this is really bad_, I thought as I watched them walk over to one of the cars. _Emily where are you?_

Just as the police officers got to the car Emily broke out of the bushes at a run, not looking where she was going and crashed right into one of the police. I mentally slapped myself, why was she so clumsy?

All of the police looked up to see what the commotion was.

"Oh sorry," Emily apologised to the policeman she had ran into.

"This is a restricted area, you are going to have to leave at once," the policeman said, looking down at Emily.

"No wait, I know her she's ok." Jake said, hurrying over to Emily and checking if she was ok.

The other policeman just grunted in reply and shrugged his shoulders. Taking this as a sign that it was ok for her to be there, Emily launched into her act.

"I just came to see what was happening, I've been hearing really loud bangs coming from this area and from around town. I was really scared and didn't know what to do," she said sucking up to anyone that would listen, especially Jake, not that he needed wining over.

"It's ok, everything is under control, where're just having a little difficulty catching some people. But don't worry we are very close to catching them." Jake tried to comfort her.

"That's not what's worrying me. The last bang I heard came from the town, but Crissy is in town and I'm really scarred that she would get hurt. I knew that she would try and find you guys straight away so I came here looking for her but she isn't here," at this point Emily sounded close to tears.

"You mean the culprits have gone back through the town?" asked a policeman as they all started listening to her story.

She nodded and sniffed as the fake tears started coming on. At that point I realised I probably looked too clean to have come out of a war zone. So I bent down, got some dirt and rubbed a bit on my face, arms and legs. Unfortunately I knew dirt just wouldn't cut it. I grabbed a sharp stick and cut my legs and arms in a few places. I almost cried out in pain but I held it in.

Now that I looked like I had been through some rough stuff it was my turn to act. I turned around and snuck away from the police, back down the road towards the town. It had to look like I was running away from the town, not just stepping out from behind a tree.

The last thing I heard was a policeman talking, "They must be trying to get out the way they came, cover up the trail-" and then the voices were gone as I broke into a run.

About 50m down the road I turned around and ran back. Now I shouldn't need to tell you that I felt like a complete dork, running towards something I had just ran away from, with dirt and scratches all over my body and clothes.

As I got to the clearing I saw that Emily had burst into tears, Jake was trying to comfort her and the other police were discussing what to do next. Everyone looked around as I entered the scene. Emily cried out and came running towards me with the police following her.

I fell to the ground _exhausted_, gasping in air from my _long run._

"What happened are you ok?" Emily squealed in my ear and she hugged me and cried harder. The police came up behind her and started asking me questions.

I chocked back a sob and told them my story. "It was horrible, thaey were blowing up everything and there were bodies lying everywhere. I tried to run away and hide but they blew up the building I was hiding in as they ran past. They were heading out of town," I finished my story and burst into tears, using everything I had to not burst into laughter instead.

"Right, everyone head out! we have to catch these guys at any cost, grab the cars and head back towards town, don't leave any part of the town untouched, they might be hiding somewhere, if not we will catch them on their way out of town. Jake, you take these girls home and make sure they are alright, then head back to the station and ask for back up." the guy who was obviously in charge said.

All the others went to leave, jumping in their cars and taking off, leaving one car for Jake.

"Its all right, Crissy and I can get home by ourselves." Emily said, trying to stop Jake from coming to our house.

"Nonsense, I'm not leaving you two alone while there are dangerous criminals on the lose," Jake said, picking Emily and me off the ground.

"No it's ok, anyway, the criminals will be caught faster if you go to the station first," Emily tried again.

"No matter what you say, I am not going to leave your side until you are safely in your house." Jake persisted. He took us over to his car and made us get in.

The drive home consisted of Emily and I having an eye conversation.

"_We are so screwed if he finds out_," her eyes said to me, worry making them darker.

"_I know! Try and keep him out side while I tell the others,"_ I said. I had to repeat it because Jake interrupted us. It was really handy that we knew what each other was thinking just by the eyes. To other people it was just a lot of eyebrow wiggling and meaningful looks, but to us it was a whole other language.

We pulled into the drive way and I stumbled out of the car a fast as I could, trying to reach the house before anything majorly bad could occur.

"Hey, where are going Crissy? Why are you in such a rush?" Jake called out, suspicion clouding his voice.

Again I had to call up the fake tears; you'd be surprised how many times Emily and I have had to use them to get ourselves out of trouble. "I-I just need to b-be alone," I cried out, sobbing hard and letting the tears flow. Understanding flooded his face and I took off running towards the house.

I burst through the door and was met with Tobi's voice, "Crissy! What happened? Why are you covered in dirt and scratches? You're crying! Crissy what's wrong?"

I wiped the tears away and looked at the people crowding the door way. Tobi was standing at the front, his face unreadable behind the mask. Konan and Deidara were standing there with worried looks on their faces while Zetsu was looking over my shoulder and Itachi's face was, as always, emotionless.

"A police officer is out there and he is about to come inside, you guys need to hide right now! Go up stairs and wait quietly, I'll call you down when he leaves." I said hurriedly.

"What! You brought them here? You traitor, hm" Deidara said angrily.

"No we didn't, look, just do as I say and you'll be fine," I tried to get him to believe me.

"Why shoul-" he was cut off by Konan.

"This isn't the time, let's go." And she headed up the stairs with the other following her. Deidara followed muttering to himself and Itachi went last; glancing back at me just before he disappeared out of sight. His eyes were a confusing mass of questions which I couldn't even begin to understand.

I stood there for a second, confused, before I came back to my senses and glanced around the house; it was a mess. It looked as though a whole group of people had been staying here for weeks. There were dishes stacked up in the sink, papers laying everywhere, things out of place, an Akatsuki cloak over the back of the chair and dirt all over the kitchen floor.

I looked outside and saw Emily and Jake half way across the driveway, getting closer every second with Emily trying to delay them and Jake trying to get to the house.

I went into panic mode and flew around the house, trying to make it look somewhat presentable. I grabbed the cloak and chucked it in the closest, then turning my attention to everything else that was lying about. Shoving all the paper into a messy pile, pushing things back to their original place and sweeping the kitchen floor in record time I flopped down on the couch just as they came inside.

I remembered that I was suppose to be crying and put my head in my hands, sobbing every so often.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked me from the kitchen.

"Y-yeah, I just need some time to get over w-what I saw," I said in a teary voice.

"Ok, if you need someone to talk to just ring me," he said in a caring voice before turning his attention back on Emily. He was a really nice person; he just took it too far and was _always_ trying to be there for you, even if you didn't want him to be.

I tuned back into their conversation and was happy to hear that he was leaving.

"Remember, I'm just a phone call away. I'll check up on you tomorrow to see how you are going," he said.

"No you don't have to do that, we will be ok," Emily tried to reassure him as well as make sure he didn't came back.

"Nonsense, I must come back to make sure you are ok, I-" he was cut of by a loud bang and the sound of splitting wood coming from upstairs.

I think my heart nearly stopped.

"What was that, I had better take a lo-" he started to say, taking a step back inside.

"No, that's alright I'll take a look, it's probably just a box that fell down or something," I said jumping up off the couch and running up the steps before he could get any further inside the house.

I run down the hall way and into the room that the sound came from. I opened the door to a scene of destruction.

Deidara was standing in the middle of a wardrobe. Well to be more exact, the wardrobe had fallen on top of him and shattered, so he was standing in a Deidara sized hole in the back of the wardrobe which lay face down on the ground.

All the other Akatsuki members were standing around with a look of total horror on their faces; even Itachi had an eyebrow raised.

"Oh my god," was all I could say.

"Is everything ok?" Jake's voice sounded up the stairs which made me snap back to the trouble we were in.

"Uh, yeah it- it was just something that fell down." I managed to choke out.

I backed out of the room and closed the door, turning around and making my way down the hall and back down the stairs.

I forced a smile, "Everything is ok."

Jake frowned, "Ok, just let me know if there is anything you guys need." He said before finally leaving.

I stood there, staring at the door way; I couldn't move.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Go and look for yourself, its not pretty." I said in a toneless voice before walking out the door and across the paddock.

I kept walking until I got to Victor's and Sammy's paddock where I sat down and leaned my head against the fence post, closing my eyes and letting the peacefulness flow through my body, washing away the anger that had welled up inside of me.

The two horses walked over to me and sniffed me, trying to figure out what was wrong. I patted their noses to reassure them when I heard Emily's shouting coming from the house. She wasn't too happy either.

I sighed and let my mind wander. I thought about what would happen now that we had the akastuki members living in our house, if our house didn't get destroyed in the process, it certainly wouldn't come out the best. I pushed that thought aside and let my mind wander to beach that was on our property. I hadn't visited it for while; maybe I should go there soon.

My thoughts were interrupted by Emily calling me back to the house.

"Crissy! Can you come back now, they're driving me crazy and Deidara and Itachi want to kill us because we know too much. Can you please come and sort this out?" she yelled to me from the front door.

I sighed again; this was going to really test my patience. _Oh well, it has to be done_, I thought as I made my way back to the house.

* * *

**wow, i think this is the longest chapter yet! **

**anyways, please review and thankyou to everyone that has, it really does make my day XD. **


	9. Chapter 9: What next?

**Hello everyone,**

**Yes! another chapter is here for you lovely readers. and thankyou so much for everyone who has reviewed, it really does make me happy! **  
**wow, i think this is the longest chapter in this story so far! i hope you enjoy this because school starts tomorrow again :( *sigh* two weeks really isn't long enough for a holiday, especially when its freezing cold when you go back to school, dam winter! so with school on the way i don't know when i will be updating again, hopefully soon. **

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

I took my first step within the door and really wished I had stayed in the paddock, either that or ran far away.

"What the hell is the meaning of this, hm?" Deidara yelled at me from the kitchen where they all seemed to be, holding some sort of meeting.

Konan, Tobi and Zetsu must have told Deidara and Itachi that we knew who they were and all of that. By the looks of things, the news hadn't gone down too well; both boys had angry and deadly looks on their faces.

I laughed to myself, "the meaning of this is that there is someone in this world that knows what happens in your world and has decided to show it in a manga serries called Naruto, which has become increasing popular."

That seemed to make him think for a minute, for once letting the house fall silent. I didn't realise I missed the peaceful silence so much until now, these guys sure were going to test my patience over the next few days.

"Who is this writer?" Itachi asked, his eyes seemed to be boring into me, like he was trying to see inside my soul. It was a bit unnerving.

"His name is Masashi Kishimoto." I told him.

"Hm, I seem to recognise the name Kishimoto," Zetsu said. He had heard the whole story from Konan and Tobi last night, so he wasn't so bad with hearing it today.

"So do I," agreed Itachi, "Where does this person live?"

"Um, many miles that way," I said pointing in a north westerly direction. I got puzzled looks from all of them, "meaning he lives in Japan which over the ocean in that direction which is along way away."

"How long does it take to get to this Japan?" Zetsu asked, obviously interested in meeting Masashi Kishimoto as well.

I sighed, "About 8 hours or something by aeroplane and a have no idea how long it takes by boat. Anyway you need money to get there, and I'm certainly not paying for you to go to Japan." I said folding my arms. Anyway, if they met Kishimoto they would probably end up killing him, and that means I wouldn't get to see how the books ended.

"You're as stingy as Kakuzu, yeah," Deidara said.

Emily and I laughed, "Maybe," I said.

"When you told Konan and Tobi how much you knew about us, you mentioned some of our pasts, how much of our pasts do you know?" Itachi inquired, obviously wanting to know if I knew the real reason he killed his family, as if I'd tell him.

"Well concerning your past, just that you killed your clan and only left your brother, apparently to test his vessel or something." I said, as his eyes tried to read me again, I really wish that he would stop that, it was making me uncomfortable.

"What about mine, hm?" Deidara asked.

Before I could get a word in Emily took over, oh well, I thought, she knew more about him than me seeing as how she was a major fan.

"All we know is that you left your village as a criminal and became a bomb for hire until the Akatsuki picked you up." she told him.

"Yeah, when Itachi kicked your ass," I muttered low enough for only my ears, well I thought so.

"What was that?" Itachi and Deidara inquired, their voices as sharp as knives.

I smirked to myself, "Nothing." What can I say? Playing with them is fun, even if it will get me killed one day.

I don't think they liked not knowing, they both sent glares my way and Deidara was about to say something when Emily elbowed me in the ribs and changed the subject.

"Haha, don't worry about her." She laughed nervously, "So, did you guys hear anything about the others?"

"No, we haven't heard anything as yet, hm." Deidara answered, turning his attention on Emily.

Itachi was still glaring at me; he must really hate me or something. He probably knew we were lying about how much we knew and was deciding whether or not to kill us. Suddenly he turned to the others.

"We need to talk, in private," he added, glancing back at Emily and me.

I sighed, "Ok, ok we get the point," Emily said. We both headed outside and walked back to the horse's paddock.

"So here we are, waiting for them to decide if we are going to die again." Emily grumbled kicking at a tuff of grass. "But on the bright side, Deidara's even cuter in real life than he is in the anime!" she said, her voice ending in a high pitched squeal.

I laughed, "All the guys are. Do you reckon he's noticed you yet?" I asked.

"I hope so! I could just go in there and start making out with him right now!" she said with a dreamy look coming over her eyes.

We stood there for while, rubbing our horses necks while our fates were being decided once again.

"What's with Itachi? He seems to glare at you so much it's as though he wants to burn a hole right through you," Emily said after a while.

"I don't know, maybe he realises we know more than we're letting on and he doesn't want his secret getting out." I replied.

"What secret?" she asked, completely oblivious to what I was talking about. She liked the Naruto series, but she concentrated on Deidara mainly.

I sighed, "It's the real reason he killed his family, only something like three people know," I said.

"Oh, do I want to know or will it probably kill me?"

"Unfortunately, it will probably kill you." I said, thinking about what would happen if he found out that I knew.

"Ok, then I don't want to know." She said happily. "Wait, but what happens if he finds out that you know?" she asked as fear started to creep across her face.

"Uh, I really don't want to think about it, but it won't be pretty." I said, making a face as I imagined myself torn limb from limb lying in a pool of blood.

"Hm, you're probably right, don't worry, we won't let him find out." she said in a determined voice.

"I sure hope he doesn't, but if he does, don't be surprised if I suddenly disappear one morning."

She laughed, "Don't worry, I'll avenge you." She said with an evil grin on her face. So you all know, her avenging methods don't include killing, they include mind games which leave the victim almost insane when she finishes with them.

I sent an evil grin back, "Ok, done deal."

We both laughed, thinking of evil ways to get Itachi back if he tried to kill me. The door to the kitchen opened and we were called back inside.

"You guys can come back now," Konan called out to us.

"Lets go see if they have decided to kill us yet." I said as we started to head back to the house.

As we walked back into the kitchen we were met with stony faces.

"We have decided to wait until we find leader before we make any final decisions." Zetsu told us, "**So you won't be dying today, to Deidara's and Itachi's dismay**,"His black side said.

What he said was true, the looks on Deidara's and Itachi's face was something of disappointment and anger. I laughed inside at knowing we had once again pissed them off.

"Well, that's a relief," Emily said, letting out the breath she had been holding.

"Yeah, it sure is! Tobi was so scared that they might choose to kill you," Tobi said, being really dramatic.

I looked down at myself as Emily and Tobi went into a huge discussion about how scary it was to almost die. I realised that I still looked as though I had rolled around on the ground, with dirt covering my body as well as scratches. I decided a shower was definitely in order, so I headed up stairs and to my room, making a point not to look at the door which had the destroyed room behind it.

As I got out of the shower I heard screams and banging coming from down stairs. _What are they doing now_? I thought as a couple of crashes added to the noise. Once I had finished getting dressed into clean clothes, I sighed and prepared myself for a war zone.

I walked towards the stairs with tension rising in my stomach; I knew the scene below couldn't be good. Another scream sounded through the air, it sounded like Tobi's and it was closely followed by Emily's. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could also hear others yelling.

I reached the stairs and slowly made my way down, fearing what was at the bottom. Deidara's yelling filled my ears along with more crashes. I knew I had to go down there and sort this out before anything else was smashed apart. As I walked down the stairs I came upon a scene which made me cringe in horror and want to pull my hair out and scream in frustration.

Tobi had his back to the kitchen sink, leaning over backwards, his hands trying to grab something to free himself. Deidara was leaning over him, his hands wrapped around Tobi's throat, trying to squeeze the life out of him. Emily was on one side of Deidara, trying to pull his hands away and screaming at him to stop. Konan and Zetsu were on the other side of the counter and Itachi was sitting on the couch watching TV as though nothing was happening. Somehow, this ticked me off even more.

Everyone (save Itachi) was yelling and screaming at Deidara to stop, while Deidara was yelling about how annoying Tobi was and how he had had enough. There was stuff thrown all around the room. Papers, ornaments, a smashed lamp, dining room chairs, broken and smashed plates and glasses and Ben the pot plant, was all lying on the ground having been thrown around. No wonder Konan and Zetsu were behind the counter, they were probably using it as a shield.

"What the hell do you think you are doing." I said in a quiet but extremely angry voice; I was almost at breaking point.

Everyone looked at me, stopping in mid sentence, making everything fall silent.

"I was-" Deidara began.

"Shut up! Look at what you've done. The kitchen is a mess, you've broken half of our stuff and while trying to kill Tobi you killed Ben the pot plant instead. If you can't stop your self, do it outside!" I yelled at Deidara.

When I mentioned Ben, a look of horror came over Emily's face. Ben was our pot plant we had saved from the evil plant killer who once lived on the other side of town. I don't even know what type of plant it is, but it has large leaves with pink and white flowers.

Suddenly Deidara fell through Tobi as Tobi did that stupid space time jutsu which is really annoying, and hit his hip against the sink, making him growl in anger and pain.

"Sorry Crissy, we will go out side now," Tobi said apologetically, before running out side with Deidara hot on his heals.

"Oh no, poor Ben," Emily said as she cross the kitchen to where Ben lay, having been swept off the counter and onto the ground. He was lying in a heap of soil with his broken pot scattered around him.

I left the kitchen and went outside, searching for a new pot. There was no sign of Deidara or Tobi, and at that moment I couldn't care less if they didn't come back.

I found a pot of suitable size, it was just a black plastic one but it would do for the moment. I took it back inside and helped Emily carefully put Ben in it, while surrounding his roots with the nutrient rich soil. Konan helped clean up while Zetsu went outside to do whatever, probably cheer Deidara on or something.

It took along time to clear everything away, and instead of helping, Itachi just sat on the couch and watched TV or whatever he was doing. His continuing laziness was really pissing me off.

After two hours everything was finally back in its place, all the broken dishes were in the bin, all the extra soil and other stuff swept up and everything looked as good as new, except we were missing quite a few plates, glasses and ornaments which had been broken during Deidara's rampage.

"We still have the room upstairs to do," Emily said as she stood up and wiped her forehead.

"I'll do that tomorrow, I've had enough cleaning up for one day," I said, trying not to think about the huge job it was going to take to clean that room out.

"Ok, fair enough. I wonder where Deidara and Tobi are now; I hope they haven't killed each other." She said, looking out the kitchen window.

"We can only hope that they have," Konan said, coming over to us.

I laughed, "Yeah we can only hope." I agreed.

Emily gasped, "Not Deidara though, he better be alright."

"What do you mean, only Deidara? Have you got a crush on him or something?" Konan asked, becoming interested in the conversation.

"What? n-no of course not, why would you say something like that." Emily stuttered, realising that Konan would probably tell Deidara.

I rolled my eyes, it was so obvious that she was lying.

"Hm, if you say so," Konan said, she wasn't fooled either.

It wasn't until after we had finished tea when Tobi and Deidara came back through the door, both looking exhausted with dirt all over their clothes. Deidara had a smirk plastered across his face; it was obvious who had won.

They flopped down at the dining room table.

"What's for tea, hm?" Deidara asked.

"We already had it, but we saved some for you. I'll heat it up now." Emily said, jumping off the couch and almost running into the kitchen.

Tea that night had been an interesting event. Being S classed criminals, the Akatsuki were obviously suspicious of anyone who tried to be nice to them, and Itachi was no exception.

So when I put Itachi's plate of food on the table before him, he had refused to eat it. Finally after everyone telling him it was ok, me persuading him that I hadn't put any poison in there and after watching everyone else eat for a couple of minutes, he finally decided that it was ok to eat. By the time he finally started eating I was almost at the point of shoving the whole plate of food in his face. Almost.

Unfortunately, it didn't get to that point, but I sure came close.

After they finished tea we sorted out bed arrangements, which got increasingly annoying because of Deidara being extremely picky about what bedroom he wanted.

"Not that one, it's too dark, yeah."

"No, I don't like the colour on the walls, hm."

"Too small."

"It's only got a single bed, hm"

Were only some of the complaints I was bombarded with. Finally after showing him every bedroom in the house I went back down to the second story and showed him the bedroom next the Emily's.

"You can have this one, and I don't care if it's not up to your standards." I said, almost at breaking point for the third time today.

"But there is a tree blocking the vie-"

"I don't care!" I said walking out and slamming the door behind me. At least one person would be happy with the room that I chose for him.

I walked to my bedroom, thinking of the comfortable warm bed waiting for my tired body. Emily came up the stairs and walked towards her bedroom.

"Did you finally find one he liked?" she asked, yawning a bit.

"No, but you will be happy with my choice." I said, smiling.

"You mean he is next to me?" she asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Yep, anyway I'm going to bed, night."

"Yay thankyou so much! Ok night." She said, almost bouncing with delight the rest of the way to her bedroom.

I smiled to myself and walked the rest of the way to my bedroom. I fell into bed, exhausted with the day's events. As sleep washed over me, the memory of Jake telling us he was going to come around tomorrow swam before my eyes.

* * *

**so there you are, what will happen next chapter? will jake find out they are harbouring criminals? will their house suffer more destruction? find out in the next chapter! **

**please review, it makes the school work seem to dissapear :D haha sucked in teachers :p**


	10. Chapter 10: Skating on thin ice

**hey guys,  
wow! i'm actually updating and it hasn't been several months, actually i'm not really sure how long its been. gee i loose track of time so easily.  
anyways, like always i am eternally sorry about not updating lately, as i said before, time seems to get away from me. but you should be all glad to hear that i had a student free day today, which gave me a chance to do some writing, yay for no school! **

**recently i started a creative writing course out of the adult ed book things, so far its been really good and i've learnt alot. i realsied as i read through other fanfics and then my own, that my writing style is really in need of repair, to put it nicely. so i have decided to try and improve my writing, sorry its taken me so long to realise this. although i have no idea how long this will take, we can only hope. **

**i really hope you enjoy this chapter, please tell me what you hate and like about it and any improvements my story needs. **

**thanls BlueBB**

* * *

There was something in the grey light which flooded through my window. Something in absence of all the birds that usually sang their hearts out at this time in the morning. Something in the loud bang I heard coming from down stairs that told me today was going to be horrible.

As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes I looked out the window to the sight of ominous grey clouds floating by. The tree which obscured about a quarter of my window was vacant of the usual birds that called it their home. Both of these things pointed to an impending thunder storm.

I yawned and stretched my arms out, trying to mentally prepare myself for the day ahead. I had just about worked myself out of bed when the sounds of someone singing reached my ears.

The sound was scratchy, unbearably high pitched and hurt my ears, whoever it was couldn't sing to save their life.

Already aggravated at the noise I put my iPod on the speakers and decided to show this person what real music is, not the song Over the Rainbow, which they seemed to be singing.

Turning the volume up to maximum, I put the song Dance with The Devil, by Breaking Benjamin, on. I got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower, using my favourite song to motivate me.

The music did it's job, drowning out the sound of the unsightly voice and calming my mood, relaxing my mind.

Half way through my shower the song changed to Let it Die by Three Days grace, another favourite. Singing along to the lyrics I got myself ready for the day.

I walked out into my bedroom, switched the music off and was relieved to hear that whoever had been singing before had finally stopped. Hesitating for just a second, I opened my door and took the first step into the new day, trying to stop all the images flashing through my head of what could go wrong.

I met no-one on the way down the corridor, voices from the kitchen and lounge room reached my ears as I made my way down the stairs.

The looks I got when I walked out into the kitchen told me I had obviously woken everyone up with my music. The only one who smiled at me was Emily, who I knew would have been singing along.

I laughed to myself; for once it was me pissing them off, not the other way around.

"Good morning Crissy, good choice of music this morning, I absolutely _love_ Three Days Grace," Emily said going on about some of their other songs.

"Well some of us don't, hm. Especially at seven in the morning," Deidara said with a scowl on his face, obviously he wasn't a morning person either.

"Yeah well some of us don't like being woken up by someone screaming their lungs out," I counted, stepping in for Emily, who's face had fallen at Deidara's comment, she took everything he said so seriously.

"What was wrong with my singing?" Tobi asked in an insulted tone, oblivious to the fact he couldn't sing.

"Well for a start you can't even sing." I started, all the other Akatsuki members nodded their heads in agreement, "and your pitch was way too high, it hurts my ears just thinking about it."

"Well, Tobi doesn't think he's that bad, maybe Crissy should get her ears checked," he counted.

I sighed in exasperation; this is not how I wanted to start my morning. I muttered a whatever to close the argument with Tobi and went to make myself breakfast. I opened the cupboard to get a bowl and instantly shut the door. Closing my eyes I tried to fight the anger rising in the pit of my stomach.

"Who. The. Hell. Did this?" I managed to choke out over my anger. My hand still gripped the handle; I wouldn't be surprised if it was bent out of shape.

"Did what?" Tobi asked innocently. Too innocently.

"Who the hell broke all of the plates and bowls?" I yelled across the room. Infront of me, behind the cleverly carved wood, sat a pile what was the only dinner wear we had left. It was now a pile of broken shards, different patterns all mixed in together. I guess this explained the bang I heard this morning.

I turned around to glare at the suddenly silent room. Tobi wasn't there.

"Don't hide behind me," came Itachi's annoyed voice from the living room.

I looked around to see Tobi trying to hide behind Itachi, Konan had a scowl on her face and Zetsu looked like he was trying not to laugh.

I closed my eyes, once again having to suppress the boiling anger which was about the burst. I usually didn't lose my temper this quickly; maybe it was a side effect from being around Tobi so much.

Before the room got torn apart by my own hands, I walked out the front door, needing to put as much distance between myself and the house. The outside air was humid, and the clouds above were definitely darker than they were when I got up.

"Hello Crissy, how are you feeling after yesterday?" came an over friendly voice.

My head snapped up and I stopped dead in my tracks, looking in horror at the person who had spoken.

"Are you ok Crissy? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-" I couldn't speak, the words were stuck in throat, my mind was blank and I couldn't think.

"Crissy," he said my name with worry now. Coming over to me he put his hand on my shoulder. "Can you hear me? Its Jake, are you ok?"

The sound of his name and the touch of his hand made my mind suddenly snap to reality, making it work twice as fast.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" I said, almost shouting his name, my anger forgotten and replaced with shock. He stepped back at my sudden out burst; I hoped he wasn't the only one who heard it.

_What was he doing here?_ Suddenly the memory from yesterday with him telling us he'd come back to check on us came flooding into my mind. I can't believe I forgot, I really hope the others heard me.

A crash sounded from the house, relaxing my nerves just a bit; hopefully that was the others realising what was going on.

"What was that?" Jake asked alarmed, moving towards the house.

"Nothing! It's probably just Emily being clumsy. So tell me, did you find the criminals?" I asked, trying to delay him as much as possible.

He turned his attention back on me and scowled as memories of yesterday's chase came back, "no, they escaped. We're still searching though, hopefully we will catch them within the next few days." he said the last bit with a sense of hope and smugness, it looked as though he was pretty confident. But then again he was confident in everything he did, and then he would be really smug for the next few days if he did well or got it right, it really got on my nerves.

I smirked to myself knowing he wouldn't find Itachi and Deidara. "Yeah, hopefully you will find them," I agreed, keeping my voice earnest. "Do you know what direction they went in?" I asked, my voice now hopeful.

"Well we followed your directions from yesterday, they went out of town but then stopped dead. So far we have no leads, so we're going to search the forest again, just incase they tricked us. Oh, and that reminds me, I need permission to search your land as it comes quite close to the investigation area." He said, dropping this latest bomb shell on me once again when I didn't expect it.

"You need to search our land?" I asked, making it look like I hadn't heard properly. My mind was racing, I couldn't say no, but if they searched our land it would definitely lead them back to the house.

"Yes that's right, just incase they're hiding out here or passed through the area." He said, sounding really professional.

"Instead of wasting your time, why don't we search our property ourselves, that way you'll have more time to search elsewhere. Anyway, we know our land a lot better, we know all the hiding spots and all the trails." I tried to sound convincing, they couldn't be allowed to look on our land.

"Hm, you have a good point, I'll talk to Emily about it and see if she agrees, then I'll put it to the boys. It's certainly a good idea though." He turned towards the house again, this time I didn't stop him.

We stepped inside and I was relived to find it Akatsuki free. Emily was sitting at the dining room table, reading a magazine, looking quite flustered. Her head came up and a forced smile lit her face.

"Oh, hey Jake, I forgot you were coming over." She said.

"What, how could you forget about me? Anyway, I just came to see if you were alright, I was worried about you after yesterday." He said, oblivious to her forced expression.

"You don't have to worry, I'm perfectly fine." She tried reassuring him. Her smile at this point looked painful.

"That's good to hear. What was that bang I heard coming from the house, did anything happen?" he asked with worry in his voice. I mentally gagged, the way he swooned over her was ridiculous.

"Oh no, nothing happened, I was just careless and knocked over the stool." She said a little too fast, of course Jake didn't notice. I looked to the kitchen stools, only to find a slight dent in one of them. That wasn't so bad, until I looked at the floor to see a matching dent, the anger from before started to come back, I knew Emily wasn't that careless.

"Well I'm glad you're ok, if anything happens make sure you call me and I'll be right over in a second." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

Emily managed a laugh, "Ok, I sure will."

Jake laughed along too, "I'll be your knight in shining armour!" he proclaimed, taking it way too far.

The right corner of Emily's eyebrow twitched slightly, "Yeah sure."

"Ah, don't you have to ask Emily about searching our property?" I cut in, anxious for him to leave.

"Oh yeah," his face fell slightly, probably annoyed that I had stoped their 'fun', "we were unable to find the culprits on the original path that lead out of town, so we have decided to search the forest again to see if they tricked us. Because your property overlaps the search area, we were hoping for your permission to search the property, just incase they're hiding here, or if they passed through."

Emily's face went blank for a second, obviously shocked as I was at his announcement.

"But I thought, seeing as how we know the property better, we should search it ourselves." I cut in, saving Emily from Jake's meaningful stare. "We could do the whole thing in a day if we took the horses, plus we know every little place they could possibly hide. That way we wouldn't take up their time with searching our property. And anyway, seeing as how well Jake knows us, we can obviously be trusted." I said, trowing the last part in there to put Jake on the spot.

Emily's face lit up as I gave her a meaningful look, "Yeah, that's a great idea. I would be happy to do that, plus you out of anyone know you can trust us," she said, coming around the table to stand next to Jake, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Jake looked torn between two things, finally he sighed and looked Emily in the eye, "I'll have to talk to the others about it, but I'm sure once they know how much I trust you they will agree. If, of course, that's what makes you happy."

Being over dramatic, Emily threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, "It will make me happier than anything, especially knowing I'm helping the community by trying to rid these awful people. Thank you so much, I know you will win them over." She almost squealed in delight. I gave her the thumbs up from behind Jake's shoulder, she winked back.

They came apart and Jake had an odd expression on his face, almost like blissfully happy. "I'm sure I'll be able to convince them. Anyway, I should probably go, it looks like a storm is coming in fast, I'll call you later and tell you what we decide." He said, leaving with a big smile on his face.

Emily waved enthusiastically back, a huge smile also on her face. As his car pulled out of the drive way she turned to me with a relived smile across her face.

"Wow, that was close."

I let out a big breath, "yeah, that was too close, we were so lucky." I said. Even though luck didn't seem to like me at the moment, it was still hanging around somewhere.

Suddenly there was the sound of something almost like thunder, and several bodies came down the stairs at once.

"Tobi you idiot, hm! You could of killed us," Deidara grumbled, somewhere among the pile of bodies.

"Get off me you great lump," Itachi growled from beneath Deidara.

"Shut up, yeah! Its not my fault we're like this, Tobi get off me!"

Itachi muttered something else that I couldn't hear and then Tobi managed to untangle himself, brushing his cloak off as he stood up.

"Wow, that was fun!" he said in his childish voice.

A growl escaped both Deidara's and Itachi's lips as they pulled themselves up, glaring at Tobi.

"Is it safe to come down now?" Konan asked from the top of the stairs.

Emily laughed, "Yeah, they seem to have untangled themselves now."

"Good," Konan said, laughing slightly as she and Zetsu both came down the stairs.

"Nice going, you almost caught us out," Itachi said, suddenly glaring at me with some unspoken fury in his eyes, why did he always look at me like that?

"What! I just saved your sorry ass from being thrown in jail. Oh wait, you would have just killed them all anyway, wouldn't you!" I said, letting my temper get away from me. I instantly regretted saying what I did, I knew the real reason he killed his family, I also knew he didn't like unnecessary violence.

His eyes seemed to flicker, losing their fire for a fraction of second, and then burning with twice the intensity. "What would you know, you're just some stupid girl who doesn't even know how to act." He said, turning away from me.

My whole body ached to yell after him, to tell him that I knew the truth, to tell him I knew how he felt, to know he wasn't alone, to say sorry for what I said. But I couldn't. I knew he'd just be angrier, and suddenly I didn't want him hate me; I didn't want to stare into those hatred filled eyes every time. I wanted to make him see that I wasn't stupid, that I was worth something.

This sudden realisation hit me hard, I wasn't expecting it, especially how strong it was.

I stared at his back as he walked into the living room, feeling defeated.

I sighed and headed to my room, wanting to be alone.

"Crissy, are you ok?" Emily asked carefully.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just want to be alone for a while." I said, smiling at her.

"Ok," she said, understanding flooding her face.

I shut the door to my room and sank down onto the bed putting my head into my hands.

I let of the emotions I was feeling roll through me, breathing in and out, releasing each emotion with each breath. I spent about an hour relaxing my mind, clearing it of any thought.

I had finally finished when the first clap of thunder rolled over head, breaking into my meditation. The thunder shook the house, its booming filling every room as the burnt air was pushed forwards.

A scream sounded from down stairs, I couldn't make out who it was, but I knew for sure it was going to be an incredibly long day, the second scream confirmed it.

* * *

**so there you are, i hope you enjoyed it. **

**by the way, does anyone watch or has watched the TV show Man vs. Wild? I'm watching it right now and i was just wondering. **

**anyways, have an awsomely good week! **


	11. Chapter 11: Thunderstorms and hot coffee

**Hello everyone, **

**To start off with I am very sorry about the lenght of time it took to get this chapter out, but now that the summer holidays have finally come around i should have plently of time to work on my stories. Also a thanks must go out to all my reviewers, and especially my cousin who helped me write this chapter, gave me insperation and many more brilliant ideas for the future of this story.  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter and get many laughs out of it. **

**Thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

More thunder and lightening bringing the sky to life, more screams from downstairs, more twitches of my eye as my already thin patience prepared to snap.

Sitting on my bed, I tried to calm myself down, letting the thunder bring back pleasant memories from my childhood. I had always loved thunder, it has the power to stir something deep within your soul, to move the essence of your being, igniting a fire deep within. One of the clearest memories I have was of me as a child, sitting on my mother's lap as we stared out across the ocean, watching the lightening illuminate the dark water. That's the last memory I have of my mother.

I pushed that memory away, I didn't want to think about it now, and it seemed I wasn't going to anyway. Another scream broke through my concentration, it sounded as though someone was dying down there.

I let out my own scream of frustration, lying down on the bed and pulling a pillow over my head.

I was over all of this. Over all the damage they were causing to our house. Over the never ending noise they created. Over trying to save their butts. I was over all of this. But I knew I couldn't back down now, I knew I couldn't escape; I was in too deep.

So I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Trying to repair the ice which had cracks running all through it. It worked to an extent, the thunder storm also helping to calm my nerves.

Suddenly the screaming from downstairs stopped, only to be replaced by foot steps sounding up the stairs. Suddenly my door was flung open. I didn't look up to see who it was, but whoever they were jumped on my bed and latched their arms around me; so much for personal space.

"Crissy, there's a big bad thunder storm outside and Tobi's really scared!" came Tobi's muffled cry of fear.

I sighed wishing Tobi would leave me alone, but it seemed that wasn't about to happen, "listen Tobi, everything's ok, the thunderstorm can't get you, your safe." Yet my words of comfort seemed to go unheard and unheeded.

"But what if it tears down the roof and comes and gets Tobi?" he whimpered, burying his face into a pillow.

"Thunderstorms don't do that, their not that smart."

"Yes they are! Tobi has seen one before, it was really scary."

I resisted the urge to push on the floor and patted his shoulder, trying to finally calm him down. It seemed to work really well too, until an abnormally loud thunder clap shook the house.

It was back to square one.

Needless to say it was a very long day.

By the time evening rolled around the sky was clear and the stars were shining bright. I breathed in the night air, recognising the scent of damp earth. The smooth material under my body bounced slightly as I shifted my weight.

I heard the back door open and close, marking the presence of another person, apart of me was hoping against hope that it wasn't anyone loud and annoying (aka. Tobi), I'd had enough of him for one day.

"Crissy! Where are you?" oh boy, why was this happening.

"Tobi's bored, no one wants to play duck duck goose with him, can you please play with me Crissy. I'll bake you a cooki- wait what's that you're lying on?"

I sighed in defeat, he'd found me. "It's nothing, go ask Zetsu."

"But he said he didn't like Tobi enough to play duck duck goose. Please Crissy, please please please, I will be your bestest friend forever, Tobi promises."

I tried as hard as I could, but the urge to yell at him was becoming too overwhelming. I sat up, making the material bounce up and down. "Look Tobi, I really don't to play right now so please go inside." I said through gritted teeth.

But my words seemed to have been lost on him. He was staring blankly at me.

"What?"

He pointed at what I was sitting on, "Crissy what is that?" his voice held amazement and astonishment.

"It's a trampoline, why?" and then it hit me. Tobi + trampoline = big disaster.

Oh crap.

I had but a second to scramble off the trampoline before Tobi was jumping up and down, shouting in delight.

I walked back to the house leaving Tobi to his newfound happiness.

"Where's Tobi, I thought he went to badger you about playing one of his stupid little games, hm" Deidara asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Don't ask," I said moving towards the stairs.

When all I got was a blank look I said, "let's just say he won't be annoying anyone for a while." That brought a smile to Deidara's face.

The next morning dawned bright and unusually early. As I lay in bed I wondered why I woke up so early, and then I heard it. First came the scream, full of terror and anger. Next came the laughter, full of malice and amusement. This mixture spelt disaster.

Walking hesitantly down the stairs the scene that met my eyes was one that didn't sit well with early morning rises.

Deidara was leaning against the windowsill, laughter lighting up his face. The source of his amusement was coming from outside and I only dreaded at what it could be.

Walking over to the window I glanced out and saw what was the cause of Deidara's amusement. Tobi was hanging from the trampoline, one leg caught between the metal railing and the mat, unable to free himself and all the while screaming for help.

"What on earth," konan came up behind us, seeing Tobi in his current situation.

"I don't want to know," I said, turning away from the window and heading for the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we-" konan began.

"Nah leave him there for while, it'll do him some good, hm"

"No Deidara, he needs our help, stop being such a jackass." Konan scowled at him, and then walked out side to help Tobi.

"Anyway how long has he been out there!" I shouted from the kitchen.

"That depends, hm" Deidara mumbled, trying to sneak up the stairs.

I turned around to face him and growled, "How long?"

"Maybe, um if you really want to know, all morning, hm." He said in a hesitant voice.

All morning? He had left Tobi out there _all_ morning. "Deidara!"

But before I could even think about lecturing him he was racing up the stairs, probably going to the safety of his bedroom.

Mumbling curse words I went about getting myself breakfast. Konan and Tobi walked through the door, Tobi looking a bit worse for wear.

"But it was really fun and Tobi couldn't stop and then the next thing Tobi knew it was morning."

"That's not the point; you stayed up all night on the trampoline, _all_ night!" Konan growled at him.

"But it was _really_ fun, konan. And then Tobi was thinking about how beautiful the sunrise was and then someone yelled really loud from the house and Tobi was so scared that he got his foot stuck and fell over. It was really scary, but Deidara just laughed, it made Tobi feel so sad." By the end he was talking in a miserable voice.

"That doesn't dismiss the fact that you've been on the trampoline _all_ night, now get to bed!" Konan yelled at him, pointing towards the stairs.

Tobi slumped his shoulders and walked up the stairs dragging his feet.

"Well that solves that problem," Konan said with an air of satisfaction.

I laughed slightly, "One of many though."

I went back to want I was doing, "What are you making" Konan asked in interest.

I turn my head to see her watching me, "It's called a coffee do you want to try some, careful it's hot."

"Ugh! that's vile how can you drink that," she spat out the coffee and tried to scrape the taste off her tongue.

I tried to hold in the laughter but it came out, Konan gave me a death stair but it made me laugh even more.

"I bet Deidara would love to try this" Konan said with an evil look on her face, then she yell out "Deidara get you ass down here now"

Konan was standing at the bottom of the stairs with the coffee waiting for Deidara, Zetsu walked over to see what all the noise was about. Deidara walked to the bottom of the stairs, "what is it" he said in hesitance

"You have to try this drink Crissy made it, it's delicious."

"Ok you better not be lyin-" a groaning noise came from up stairs it was Tobi, he was sleep walking and was headed straight for the stairs.

I tried to yell out to wake him up but too late he had stepped over the top step and began his decent down the steps. Bang! Crack! Thud! Deidara didn't notice until the last second, but it was too late, Tobi crashed straight into Deidara.

Who was holding the _hot_ cup of coffee.

Right infront of Zetsu.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHH!" **"It burns!" **Zetsu's scream echoed through out the house, waking everyone up within a 100 mile radius.

"Deidara I'm going to kill you!" **"Tobi you're going down next!" **

Oh shit.

Suddenly my peaceful and calm home turned into madhouse. Zetsu was running around chasing after Deidara who was chasing after Tobi who had woken up with a high pitched scream which almost matched Zetsu's.

"What the hell is going on down here! All I wanted was to sleep in and enjoy my morning, but no, that was too much to ask for!" Emily had appeared at the top of the stairs still in her , and by the look on her face, she was not happy. "All of you shut the hell up! Or so help me I'll come down there and kill you myself!" her scream was drowned out in the uproar that the others were making, turning the scene into something of a riot.

There was one way to fix this, and I knew just what to do.

Walking out side I quickly assembled my equipment, making sure to get lots of ice form the freezer.

"Zetsu come here!" I yelled from out side the front door. After a couple of seconds he came out side, his face screwed up in obvious pain.

"Just make it stop!" his voice was agonised and full of pain.

"I will, just stay still." And with that I picked up the large icy bucket of water and poured it over him.

He stood there in shock for a moment, wondering what had hit him.

"Better?" I asked, hoping it would relieve his pain.

"It's cold, really cold." **"It's f-freezing."** He said and started to shiver.

At least that solved one problem. "Put some dry clothes on, and if it's still burning have a really cold shower."

I left him with that advice and walked back inside, to my surprise the house hadn't turned into a disaster zone.

And to my even more surprise neither were dead, they were both sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Why-" I began but then I saw Emily, who was standing over them with death in her eyes. Oh.

Happy that the two menaces were being quiet I went about the task of finally being able to get my breakfast.

"Hey Emily, is that a beach?" Tobi asked from the couch. He was pointing towards the TV, which had a picture of a tropical beach.

"Year, we have one about five minutes away from here." Her voice was still aggravated, still not having forgiven them.

"Can we go to the beach, please," Tobi wined, I would have bet anything there was puppy dog eyes under that mask.

"Hey it might relieve some stress," Konan put in.

"Or it might make it worse," Itachi put in as he came down the stairs.

"Actually, I've been wanting to go for a swim for a while, I think it will do us all some good," Emily said, making up her mind.

Itachi shrugged, something told me he knew of an impending doom that would occur at the beach. I guess we might as well see what it was.

"Looks like we're going to the beach." I said, to the cheer and both Emily and Tobi.

I just hoped that their cheers would be longed lived, but then again with my luck, probably not.

* * *

**So there you are, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you have any ideas or comments feel free to review. **

**Once again thank you to my cousin and, without his help, this chapter wouldn't be completed. **

**I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays and had a good christmas.**


	12. Chapter 12: At the beach

**Hello everyone of the big wide world!**

**I have returned once more with another capter, and it's longer this time! another member of the akatsuki will be ariving this chapter, any guesses to whom it might be? **

**all of you should agree that summer holidays are the best time of the year, and should be spent sleeping, reading, writing and doing whatever that hell you want right? well that's what i thought too, that's until work decided it would be fun to roster me on for five days a week! so all of a sudden there goes all hope of summer plans, i guess it's welcome to reality! i will deffinetly try to get more capters out during the holidays, but please bear with me. **

**anyways, 40 reviews, wow thats awesome! thank you all so, so much for your suport, it's very much appreciated and loved. **

**thanks, **

**BlueBB**

* * *

The thing about life is that no matter how much you plan ahead, no matter how simple a task seems something will definitely and inveterately go wrong. Even if that thing may be the smallest of details or the biggest inconvenience. More than likely something will go wrong.

So while the smartest of us may anticipate these happenings and even plan for them, there will always be something left out, some peace of communication that could tear the whole thing down.

The funny thing is that this peace of information is often picked up by others, yet discarded as unimportant. They also seem to forget to mention it until the very last moment, which is always very inconvenient and annoying.

So as Emily, Konan and I were lying in the hot sun on the soft sand, Emily decided to share with us what she had heard on the news this morning.

"Do you ever get that feeling that you've forgetting something, something really important?" she asked in a sleepy voice. Both she and Konan were lying on their stomaches, letting the hot sun soak into their skin.

"Yeah," Konan and I replied at the same time.

"Well I have that feeling now, I just can't put my finger on it, but I know I've forgotten something."

"I hope it's nothing too important," I said, propping myself up on my elbows, looking out to sea.

Tobi was running through the waves, Deidara chasing after him yelling something about seaweed. Zetsu was just up from the waves making a sand castle, although at the moment it looked more like a fortress. I don't think anyone else could create something so complex and beautiful out of sand. (Except maybe Gaara)

I looked up the beach and saw Itachi who was walking along the shoreline looking adamantly out to sea with a wondering expression on his face.

I looked out to sea but couldn't sea anything remotely interesting. Itachi smiled at something and then focused his attention back on the beach. I looked at him a bit closer, taking in his flowing black hair, ruby red eyes and confident poster. Something about him captivated me, he was compelling yet so far away, it was starting to bug me at how much of a mystery he was.

A scream form the water brought my attention back. Thinking of the worst I looked and saw that it was just Deidara trying put seaweed down Tobi's board shorts.

Emily and Konan laughed beside me, their heads twisted around to see what the fuss was.

A light flush caught Emily's cheeks as she watched Deidara.

"He looks quit handsome without his top on doesn't he?" I asked her with a wink.

"Wh-what? I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered, her checks now blushing a deep scarlet.

"Aw, look how red you've gone, that's so cute," Konan smiled at her, catching onto Emily's crush.

"Shut up," she grumbled, going even a deeper red.

I laughed, "Don't worry Em, you're secret is safe with us," I said giving her another wink.

"Hmph, it better be," she grumbled and lay back down.

Konan and I laughed, we wouldn't say a word, not directly anyway.

Back on the beach Tobi was jumping up and down, trying to get the seaweed out of his board shorts. Deidara had run off, and was now inspecting Zetsu's sand castle which had grown a couple more towers and bridges.

Itachi had come back from his walk and plopped himself down on the sand, a little way from where we were sitting.

"Don't even think about touching it," Zetsu growled at Tobi as he came over to inspect it, "**Or we will have your head**."

"Tobi wouldn't dream of it," Tobi said innocently, putting his hands up in a sign of peace. "Infact, Tobi might go for a swim." He said matter of factly and ran down into the waves.

"Does he even know how to swim?" I asked as I watched the water rise to his waist and then up his bare chest and he walked further into the water.

"I don't know," Konan said, a frown forming on her face.

As we watched Tobi went out deeper and deeper. It tuned out that Tobi could infact swim, although it looked like a mutated version of breaststroke, doggy paddle and butterfly all in one.

My fears now subsided I lay down on my back, closing my eyes and feeling the warmth of the sun soak through my skin. For once everything seemed to be going ok, for once nothing bad had happened.

I relaxed my body, something which I hadn't been able to do in a long time. The hot sun made me sleepy, pulling my mind into a half awake state where reality felt like a dream and everything was peaceful.

"I remember now," Emily said. Her voice sounded far away and clouded in fog; it was hard to concentrate on it.

"Remember what?" Konan asked, her voice sounding like how I felt.

"What was so important. On the news this morning there were reports of a shark being sighted at the local beaches. Apparently it's huge, experts have no idea what kind it is but they're telling people to stay out of the water until it moves into deeper waters."

I tried to take in what she had said but my mind just wouldn't work, kind of like when you first wake up in the morning. Something told me that this was bad news, but my sleepy mind just wouldn't take it.

It was only until a blood curdling scream pierced my ears when my mind finally came back to reality.

I shot up onto my feet, Emily and Konan doing likewise. Looking out to sea I saw arms failing around, water splashing everywhere. Another scream tore through the air, Tobi's head broke the surface of the ocean and then went under again.

He was gone, entirely submerged under the water. Everyone stood completely still for a few seconds in utter shock until the realisation of what was happening broke through.

"TOBI!" we all screamed.

I didn't think, I didn't even realise what I was doing until Itachi yelled out "Stop!"

My feet had just reached the water as he called. I whipped around to face him, "What do mean stop? Tobi's out there being attacked!"

"But not by what you think, just watch." His voice was calm as always, but amusement danced in his eyes.

I hesitated for a split second, and that's all it took for Emily to go racing by me, splashing her way through the waves.

"Emily!" I ran after her and caught her.

"Wait," I said, as I watched the water.

"Wait for what! You're taking a serial killers word? Come on, Tobi being eaten alive!"

Suddenly Tobi came back up, gasping for air, his arms splashing around wildly.

A shadow formed next to Tobi and a dark shape emerged from the water. Emily screamed in horror, but looking closer I realised that whatever it was, looked somehow familiar.

The thing grinned evilly and then slipped below the water once more.

Everything fell into place, and suddenly I knew what, no who, it was terrorizing Tobi.

Letting go of Emily I fell to my knees in the water, unable to hold myself up while in such hysterics. I couldn't help it, I was laughing so hard that I didn't Emily curse my name and then run off into the water.

Deidara, Zetsu and Konan started laughing as well, cottoning on to what was happening.

Gaining control over my laughter I stood back up and saw that Emily had reached Tobi and they were now both swimming as fast as they could into shore.

The dark shadow came up behind them, breaking the surface of the water and opened his mouth in a huge grin, the sharp points of his teeth flashing in the sun.

Emily glanced over her shoulder and screamed, Tobi joining in with her. That was when the shark's dark resolve cracked erupting in a fit of laughter which shook the water.

Stopping in confusion Emily and Tobi looked at the shark who was now holding his stomach in laughter.

"Wha-" Emily began.

"Kisame?" Tobi yelled, shocked and angry.

"hahaha I got you two good!" Kisame chocked out between laughs. All of us on the beach joined in, and finally Emily did too. The only one who didn't laugh was Tobi.

"How dare you! Tobi was so scared and now you just laugh! That's the meanest thing anyone's ever done to Tobi!" after he had yelled at the still giggling Kisame he stomped out of the water the up the beach, grabbing a towel and sitting down in a huff.

"Aw come on Tobi, it wasn't that bad, hm" Deidara said, sitting down next to him and clapping him on the back, "Just think, at least it wasn't a real shark, you're lucky, yeah."

"Hmph, if you say so," Tobi grumbled, still pissed about the whole thing.

Laughing I made my way back up the beach and resumed my earlier position of lying on my back, Emily and Konan joined me.

"So where have you been all this time?" Zetsu asked, going back to his ever enlarging sand castle. "**Luckily not stuck here with us**."

"Out and about, terrorising villages, you know; the usual." Kisame said laughing as he morphed out of his shark version and was left standing on two feet with his sword in hand.

"Did you spot any of the others, hm?" Deidara asked from beside Tobi.

"Nah, you guys are the first I've seen since I got here. Where are we exactly?" he asked, looking questionably at each of us.

Luckily Zetsu and Itachi explained to him the whole story, I wasn't ready for another explanation that could lead in anger outbursts.

"Really? So you mean our future is basically set out infront of us by some crack pot? Wow, how degrading. Hey any luck with locating the necklace and the family yet?" he asked the others.

"Not as yet, we're concentrating on finding the other members first," Itachi replied, a slight frown on his face.

"Dam, the sooner we find that necklace, the sooner we find the family and the sooner we get to go home," he replied.

"What are you guys going to do once you find the person with the necklace?" Emily asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"We'll take them back to our world, where they belong." Kisame replied an expression I couldn't read on his face; power? Desire?

"And then what, my guess is that you're not going to hand them back to the Leaf are you?" I asked, already speculating at their desire for more power.

Kisame grinned evilly and Itachi replied, "That's not for you to know, and anyway, it doesn't concern you."

Yeah, only because he knows we'd kick them out if we found out what they were really planning.

Knowing the Akatsuki they would probably train this family until they were really powerful and then use their powers to their own demise.

Emily gave me a look that clearly said she didn't trust their motives, I was in total agreement.

"Well this family is supposed to be somewhere close, so we shouldn't have that much troubled finding them." Kisame stated, suddenly looking at Emily and I.

"It's not you guys is it?" he asked, suspicion leaking from his voice.

"I don't think they're capable of such feats," Zetsu replied before either one of us could, "**Oh come on, give them a bit more credit, they have managed to keep all of us from killing each other haven't they? That in itself is a major feat."** Black Zetsu put in. Although I was thankful for him sticking up for us, I really didn't want to be on their suspect list.

"Haha you have a point," Kisame laughed.

"Although, I think it would better if we kept a close eye on them from now on," Itachi said, eyeing us suspiciously. Hey we're right here!

"Great, now they're going to be watching our every move," Emily grumbled from beside me.

"Dam, now we definitely can't move that necklace from the attic to a safe spot." I said, sounding defeated.

All heads turned towards me.

"It's called sarcasm," I said, shaking my head at them.

"That raises a good point though, we should search their home just in case," Kisame said.

"Yes, very well." Itachi replied, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Great now they're going to search our house," Emily said, "Hey wait, you guys aren't searching my room, that's off limits." She stated forcibly, I didn't feel comfortable with them searching my room either.

"I can search it if it makes you feel better," Konan put in.

"Yes, thank you," Emily replied.

"And Tobi can help Konan too!"

"Um maybe just Konan, sorry Tobi but I'd rather none of you guys go in there." Emily said to Tobi who was instantly disappointed.

"What, afraid we'll find out who your big crush is?" Kisame teased, making Emily blush.

"Shut up shark boy, that's none of your business!"

"Oooh, getting defensive are we now? Who is it, Itachi or Deidara…"

"Just cause you don't have a girlfriend," Emily yelled, sending Kisame into fits of laughter.

"How about we head home," I suggested, I think we'd all had enough of the beach for one day.

"Good idea," Konan agreed, also feeling the tension between Emily and Kisame grow dangerous.

So with that we gathered the beach towels, admired Zetsu's work for the last time and headed home, to whatever adventures awaited us there.

* * *

**So there you are, hope you all enjoyed it! and have a good rest of the week, i will, working... haha nah work is actually quit good, it's just getting up in the morning. and plus i work at a wildlife park so i get to spend the day with animals :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Unexpected Visitors

**Hello eveyone!  
Yay another chapter up, and it's the longest one yet for this story!  
Hope you enjoy it and hopefully i'll get another one up soon. **

**Thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

"For the last time, it's not here," I said impatiently, leaning my head against the wall in exasperation.

The Akatsuki had searched our house from the very top of the attic to the darkest corner of the cellar and had found nothing.

Five times.

And yet they still seemed bent on uncovering a secret that Emily and I were sure wasn't there.

"So you say, but what if you're lying," Itachi replied. He was searching the kitchen, looking for something that wasn't there. The rest of the Akatsuki were spread out all over the house.

"Aren't you suppose to know when someone is lying, can't you just do that mangekyou thing and make me tell you?" I asked, not realizing what the implications of that sentence were.

Itachi stood up and looked me in the eye, a weird gleam entering his red eyes. Suddenly it hit me what he was about to do.

"I didn't really mean it!" I yelled, coving my eyes with my hands and turning away from him.

"You're the one who suggested it, and it's not such a bad idea." He replied. I was now cursing myself at my own stupidity. "Anyway, how do you know you're not already in an illusion?"

He was right, in the manga he could cast an illusion with a glance, what's to say he hadn't already done that?

"You suck!" I growled at him, angry at myself.

I swear I heard a slight chuckle before he replied, "Perhaps, but you're the one who got caught."

Mumbling a string of curse words I began to walk away, my hands still covering my eyes. I walked towards the direction of the front door, needing some fresh air. I thought I was almost there when SMACK!

I ran straight into a wall.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my head with my hand. Behind me someone erupted in a fit of laughter.

I spun around to find Kisame bent over in laughter clutching his stomach. "I can't believe you just did that! You're so stupid." He said between his laughter.

My face grew hot in anger and embarrassment, "Shut up fish boy, you're just as bad," I said, anger creeping into my voice.

Of course, this just made him laugh harder. I was about to say something else when I heard a small chuckle from my right. Glancing over I saw Itachi smirking, trying to hold in his amusement.

"What are you laughing at, you're the one that caused this!" I said in protest.

An innocent expression came over his features, "I did no such thing," he said, "you're the one who covered their eyes and started walking away."

I was about to reply when I remembered the reason of covering my eyes in the first place, "shit," I muttered, I dropped my gaze and tried not to look at him.

He chuckled again, "you really are hopeless."

Suddenly the room around me shifted, and I was once again over the other side of the room, near Itachi. I looked around; Kisame was nowhere to be seen.

"Wha-" and then I realized what had happened. I glared at Itachi, being careful not to look in his eyes, "You really do suck." I said, annoyed that he really had caught me. I walked out of the room and to the front door, this time with no wall collisions.

"And thanks for the headache," I said over my shoulder as I walked out the door.

The air outside was starting to cool down, the sun was lazily making its way towards the horizon. I breathed in a deep breath of fresh air, willing my headache to disappear.

Although he had made me make a fool of myself and had given me a headache, Itachi had stopped looking at me like I was the devil. Perhaps this search had taken his mind off the fact that I could quite possibly know the truth behind his past. I just hoped that he would keep forgetting, although in all reality, that was wishful thinking.

Even though we were being held as suspects, even though our house was being ransacked at the moment, everything was alright. In some weird way, it was peaceful at the moment, like a brief calm before the storm.

Looking up at the sky I tried to think about what our lives would be like if the Akatsuki hadn't shown up on our door step, if everything was normal. I tried my best, but I couldn't imagine it, somehow it felt right that things were like this.

I took in another deep breath, but nearly choked when the sound of tires on gravel reached my ears. Looking at the drive way the worst possible scene came before my eyes.

A police car was making it's way toward our house, inside was the very unwanted Jake and a fellow police officer.

Shit

My hand went to my pocket, but unfortunately came back empty; I must have left my phone inside.

With dread rising in the pit of my stomach I looked at the kitchen window, hoping against hope that Itachi would look out and see his impending doom.

He didn't.

And as the police car pulled up I was starting to panic. How was I supposed to hide the Akatsuki this time?

"Hey Crissy," Jake called out as he stepped out of the car. The policeman who got out the other side gave me a nod. All I call do was stand there while my mind raced.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to think of a plan.

"We've come to get a statement from you, and plus the rest of the taskforce wanted to make sure you really are trustworthy so I bought Jerry with me." Jake replied, a huge smile lit up his face as if he was doing the right thing.

I managed a nod at Jerry and then thought of the only thing that would get me to the house quicker than these two. "Crap, I think I left the stove on!" I exclaimed before turning towards the house and running as fast as I could.

I burst through the door and nearly leapt into the kitchen. Itachi gave me the strangest look and was about to say something but I cut him off. "For a powerful ninja you're awful at knowing when to hide."

A confused look came over his face but I pushed him down behind the counter before he could say anything.

"Crissy are you ok?" Jake came running through the door, not a second too early.

"I'm fine," I said, turning around to face the two police. "It's all good; I did turn the stove off."

"Oh good, I was worried there for a moment. I mean if Emily was in the house she could have been burned alive." Jake said, laughing slightly. "Where is Emily anyway?" he said, turning towards the stairs.

"I'll get her," I said quickly, who knows what could be up there.

Giving Itachi a meaningful look I crossed the room to the stairs and called out, "Emily! Jake's here with a friend and needs us to answer some questions!" hopefully the rest of the Akatsuki heard that as well.

Crossing the room I stood beside Itachi again, hoping against hope Jake and his buddy wouldn't come over our side of the counter.

"So any luck with you're search?" I asked, trying to distract them from the tapping sound which was coming from upstairs.

"Not as yet, but we have our suspicions," Jerry said, giving me a meaningful look, I really hoped he didn't mean what I thought he meant.

"But we are still keeping our leads open," Jake cut in, glaring slightly at Jerry.

"Of course." I could tell he didn't believe his own words.

Suddenly Emily came bounding down the stairs, not two seconds after the tapping sound stopped.

"Emily!" Jake's mood brightened immediately. I could almost hear Itachi roll his eyes beside me.

Emily and Jake got talking, much to Emily's dismay. Jerry seemed to be looking around the house very closely, especially watching our reactions to everything that was said.

I felt something poking my legs and looked down to see Itachi trying to tell me something. He was pointing to the opposite counter and saying something but I couldn't work out what it was. I looked over and my heart nearly died where it lay.

There was an Akatsuki cloak sitting on the counter, and the only thing blocking it form view was my body.

I looked back down at Itachi who was looking back up expectantly, waiting for me to do something.

"What are you looking at?" Jerry asked, trying to peer over the counter.

"Uh, it's my cat," I said, saying anything that came to mind. Needless to say there was a very sharp jab to my leg.

"You have a cat?" Jake asked, looking up from his conversation with Emily. "Since when?"

"Since this morning," Emily put in; looking at me as if I'd lost it.

"Can I see? I love cats." Jake said, turning towards me.

I looked down at Itachi for some sort of support, he rolled his eyes at me.

Great, heaps of help there.

I turned back to Jake to make up some excuse when I heard a small pop beside me. Looking down I saw something that made me eternally grateful to Itachi forever. There, sitting in his lap, was a small tabby cat.

I looked wordlessly down at Itachi, _how the hell?_ He didn't say anything; he just held the cat up to me. I took it gratefully, marvelling at something which just saved mine, and the entire Akatsuki's but.

"Here he is." I said, handing it over, the cat meowed slightly.

"Aw, it's so cute," Jake said swooning over it. Jerry was looking at it suspiciously, probably trying to determined how real it was like I was.

Emily was looking at it as though some mighty god had just turned up.

Making sure they were distracted by the cat, I slowly edged my way over to the opposite bench to where the Akatsuki cloak lay. I didn't know whose it was, but once I found out they wouldn't be safe for long. Quickly grabbing the cloak I threw it down to Itachi to keep it away from prying eyes.

Turning back to our company I saw they were all still interested in the cat and apparently hadn't seen the cloak. Breathing out a sigh of relief I relaxed against the counter, maybe we really could pull this off.

"So anyway, back to the main reason we're here, we need a statement out of both you guys." Jerry said, turning away from the cat.

"Of course, what would you like to know?" I asked, eager for them to be on their way.

"We just have a few questions, it should only take a few minutes," he said, a false smile plastered to his lips.

One hour later.

"So can you go over again what these criminals looked like?"

It felt more like an interrogation than a statement. Jerry had us sitting down at the dinning room table and was asking us questions that asked for the tiniest details. It was ridiculous.

Meanwhile Jake was out searching the property; apparently it would be best if the police did it themselves. I just hoped the failing light outside and Jake's lack of intelligence would prevent him from finding anything.

Needless to say as the interrogation continued, so too did the noises from upstairs. At first we had blamed it on the cat, which had disappeared up stairs, but I think jerry was starting to get suspicious. You'd think that S-rank criminals would at least know how to stay quiet for a while.

Once again I went over what the 'criminals' looked like, giving him a vague picture of Itachi and Deidara.

"Hm yes so you say, and which direction were they heading in?"

"I've already told you, they were heading out of town, that's all I know." I let out a breath of frustration; I was ready to punch this guy in the face. By the looks of it so was Emily.

I hadn't heard anything from behind the kitchen counter, at least one person in this house knew how to keep quiet.

"Right, right, well that just about covers it. Just one more question before we leave though, are you harbouring these criminals?" he said it so smoothly that it was like part of an every day conversation.

"What? Of course we're not, we're not that stupid." I replied, surprised that he came right out with it.

"Or insane either," Emily replied, "How could we harbour criminals when we're so close to you guys, that would have to be the dumbest thing anyone could do." She sounded so believable that I almost laughed.

Just then Jake came through the door. "Find anything?" Jerry asked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Nah, nothing out there. I checked all the tracks and hiding places but not so much as a foot print anywhere." Jake said, seemingly proud of himself.

Jerry looked disappointed, "right, well I've finished here, we'll head back to the police station now and review our notes."

"Ok, bye Emily," Jake said going to give her a hug, it looked like he was chocking her to death, "Come on Jerry lets get out of here."

"You go on ahead; I just need to get a drink of water before we leave." Jerry said, looking at the kitchen bench which Itachi was hiding behind.

"Right ok, see you guys," Jake said, with a wave he walked out the door and headed for the car.

"I'll get that glass of water for you," I said, turning towards the counter.

"Oh no, I've got it." And before I could reach out a hand to stop him he was walking around the edge of the counter, straight towards Itachi.

It was the worst thing that could possibly happen, we were going to be caught out and there nothing we could do to stop it. Emily reached out her hand as though to try and stop him, I went to scream out no, but it was too late.

Jerry stopped dead, his eyes looking straight at where Itachi would be. His face lit up in a malice filled smile, eyes shining with triumph.

He turned to look at Emily and I his grin growing wider at our shocked faces, "Looks like I win, girls." He said in victory.

We knew he was right, we were doomed, and there was no way of getting out of this now. It was either jail or go on the run, we had been defeated, caught out and we both knew it.

This was it. I prepared myself for what would come next, it was either a fight or handcuffs. I wasn't looking forward to any of them, but they were our only options. Our civilized lives were over.

Jerry looked back to Itachi, who had by now stood up, there was no point hiding.

"Sir, you are under arr-" but Jerry didn't get to finish his sentence. Suddenly he went as stiff as a board, his eyes locked onto Itachi's, and he fell over backwards.

Emily and I stood there, not knowing what had happened and too shocked to do anything. Itachi bent down and put his finger on Jerry's head, closed he eyes and muttered something which I didn't hear.

He stood back up and looked at our still frozen bodies. "I've erased his memory of seeing me, but that's all, he'll wake in a few seconds, I suggest you come up with a good excuse." And with that Itachi quickly made his way up the stairs.

As soon as he went out of sight Jerry started to stir. Emily and I looked at each other, hardly able to believe how the events were unfolding.

Finally able to unfreeze ourselves we rushed to jerry's side.

"What happened?" he asked groggily as we helped him to sit up.

"You fainted," I said, thinking of the most logical explanation.

"Yeah you must have really needed that water, here I'll get you some." Emily said, rushing to the sink.

"Uh, my head really hurts, and my memory seems have gone fuzzy." He said, sounding really confused.

"It's just from fainting, I feel like that too when I faint." I said, trying to make it seem normal.

"Here," Emily said, handing him the glass of water.

"Ah thanks," he said after drinking it, "That feels much better."

"Are you ok to walk?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I think so." So we helped him up and outside to the car.

"What happened?" Jake asked as we lead Jerry over to him.

We explained what happened and told Jake to make sure Jerry drank lots of water in case he was dehydrated.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him." Jake said as he got in the car and began to drive away.

Emily and I stood there for a couple of minutes, trying to take in everything that had just happened.

Letting out a big breath Emily said, "We almost blew everything, didn't we?"

"Yep, just about." I replied, realizing that if it hadn't been for Itachi, we would be in the back of that police car wearing handcuffs.

"That's not the last time we'll see them though, so we need to be prepared next time." Emily said, determination lighting up her eyes.

I wish I could have felt that determine, but I just felt drained. "Next time, we need to make sure he doesn't suspect us of anything." I said, thinking up of a plan.

"Definitely." Emily replied.

Behind us the house erupted in noise, it seemed the Akatsuki had realised they weren't in danger now. Somewhere within the house there came a booming sound, followed by Tobi running outside screaming with his hair on fire.

Now that the danger was gone, everything seemed to be back to normal. Well as normal as you could get with the Akatsuki living under one roof.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you think, or tell me if there needs to be any improvements or anything. **

**And thankyou so much to all my readers and reviewers, i appreciate you all very much!**


	14. Chapter 14: It talks?

**Yay! another chapter out.  
Although this chapter may be a little lacking on the humor, the next chapter will be full of funny surprises! **

**The bad thing is school has started again :( which means less time for writing, but i will try my best, though i really need to update my other story badly (sorry to the people out there waiting) hopefully school will provide insperation (haha yeah...) but my free periods at school should give me some time to work on writing. **

**so anyway, i will try to update as soon as i can, and until then, have fun living! **

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

"NO!"

The scream coming from the house was loud enough to wake the dead. It was full of fury, loss and frustration. Emily and I looked towards the house fearing the worst.

Tobi was still running around with his hair on fire, screaming in pain. There was a loud thump from within the house, followed by Deidara running outside holding his head with Konan hot on his heels.

"This won't end well," Emily said with a sigh.

"Make it stop!" Tobi yelled out, holding his burning head in despair.

Emily looked at me with questioning eyes. I sighed, "Fine, I'll sort out Tobi, you go see what's up with Deidara and Konan."

With her eyes lighting up at the mention of Deidara Emily took off in pursuit of them. I turned towards Tobi, mentally preparing myself for the task. I looked around for something to stop his anguish, the garden hose catching my eyes. Bingo!

"Tobi, come here," I called out to him; I think he only just heard me.

Turning the hose on I pointed it at Tobi as he reached me, a hiss and a cloud of smoke erupted from his head, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

"Better?" I asked, amused at his instant relief.

"Much," he said laughing. "Tobi thinks you're the best Crissy!" Tobi said and to my horror he threw his arms around me in a tight hug. A big _wet_ hug.

"Uh, thanks Tobi but I would appreciate it if you didn't get me wet," I said, cringing slightly as the water started to seep through my own clothes. I thought he would let go, but he only squeezed me tighter, needless to say I got wetter.

Tobi laughed and pulled away, "Go and clean yourself up," I said laughing slightly, it was hard to stay angry at him.

As he skipped towards the house I noticed his hair was shorter, and the ends were singed.

Looking up at the house I saw black smoke coming out of one the rooms on the second floor, I almost died where I stood. _What the hell?_

From what I could remember Konan's room was there, why was it on fire? And then I put two and two together.

"Deidara!" I screamed out, furious at what he had done.

Not only had they almost destroyed my house, but now they had set it on fire. It would be a miracle if the house came out of this in one piece.

Trying to think fast I raced inside, grabbing the fire extinguisher on the way and bolted up the stairs. There was black smoke poring out of Konan's room, the smell of smoke racing down the hallway. Reaching the doorway I saw orange flames licking at the walls, the bed and wardrobe a smouldering ruin.

Pointing the extinguisher at the flames I tried to put the fire out, slowly moving into the room as the flames were put out. Unfortunately the room was too big, the extinguisher too small.

"Shit," I muttered as the extinguisher ran out. I backed out of the room, thinking of something, anything which would help.

"What in the world is going on?" a voice cut through my rapid thoughts. Looking up I saw Kisame walking down the hall, confusion written across his face.

"Deidara I think," I said, thinking back to Deidara being chased across the paddock by Konan. "Hey, you can create water can't you?" I asked, an idea hitting me.

"Yeah, so?" he asked, as though our house wasn't about to be burnt down, as though he wasn't the one person who could probably fix it.

"So, use that water to put out the fire!" I said, almost pulling my hair out in frustration.

A look of understanding came across his face, _it was about time._ He did a couple of hand signs and spewed out a huge gush of water. The flames sizzled and went out, leaving the once bedroom in a soggy black disarray.

Kisame and I stared at it for a few seconds, amazed at what had become of Konan's bedroom.

"Konan's going to be so pissed," Kisame said, chuckling slightly.

"She already is, the last I saw of her she was ready to kill Deidara." I said in reply.

"I'm not surprised." He said grinning. "Ah well, at least the fire is out."

"Yeah, thanks for that." I said, closing the door. I'll deal with it later, I thought, trying not to think about the clean up job that lay before me.

"No problem, although you do realise that you owe me one now," he said, a sly grin creeping across his face.

"What? Since when?"

"A favour for a favour, I'll let you know when I need something." He said, turning around and walking back down the hall.

I sighed, this wasn't going to end well.

It was awhile later when Emily, Konan and Deidara walked in the door, Konan looking smug but still angry, Emily looked flustered and Deidara looked beaten up, with what looked like paper cuts all over his body.

* * *

"All sorted out?" I asked the group, hoping Konan had let out all her anger.

"Yup," Emily said, "How's Konan's room?"

"Um…" I didn't know how to say that it was now a disaster zone, especially when it would probably fire Konan up again. "Let's just say Deidara, you're cleaning it up." I said, no question in my tone.

Deidara looked at me in shock, "But-"

"Listen, you're the one who almost burnt my house down, so you're going to be the one to clean up your mess."

Deidara grumbled something about Tobi being the cause and headed up the stairs.

"Serves him right," Konan said in satisfaction, glaring at Deidara's back as he made his way up stairs. Just after he disappeared from view the small tabby cat from earlier (the one that saved my butt) walked down the stairs stretching his back as he went.

"Aw, look at the little guy, he's so cute!" Emily said, looking at the cat with dreamy eyes. The cat returned her look full of love with a death stare.

"Aw come on, don't look at me like that, it doesn't suit you. You should look happy, it makes you seem even cuter!" she continued on, moving towards the cat and going to pick him up.

"Come on, come to Em-"

"Get away from me you oversized lump of meat!" We all stopped dead, did the cat just speak?

"What, you look like you've seen a ghost, you aint never seen a talking cat before?" its mouth moved, just like a humans, forming perfect words. It was the weirdest thing I'd ever seen.

"What the…" Emily murmured, fascinated and yet horrified at this small animal.

"Look, I'm sorry to have startled you, but please, just don't pick me up; I hate being man handled." He said, giving a slight shiver as he finished his sentence.

"Then why did you let the others hold you before?" Konan asked from beside me, she seemed completely used to having a conversation with a talking animal.

"Well that's simple, it's because Itachi asked me to," he said, as though that explained everything.

"Oh ok," I'm glad at least one person got what was going on.

"You still look confused," a voice off to the side said. We looked over to see Itachi standing there, watching Emily and my confused faces.

"Well when a cat starts talking to you, things start to get a little confusing," I said, wishing someone would just hurry up and explain.

"I guess I'll have to explain things then, considering who I'm talking to," he said, our earlier conversation coming back to me. I gave him a death.

"This here is Jeffry, he's a ninja cat from back home." He explained.

"Dam right I'm a ninja, and I'll scratch your face off if you get on my nerves," Jeffry said, the hairs on his back standing up in warning. "But if you stay on my good side, I'll be nice to you," he said in a pleasant voice, body relaxing. I think this cat had multiple personalities.

Well that explained what why he could talk, and I guess Itachi must have signed one of those blood contracts which enabled him to summon the cats.

"Right," I murmured. Slightly weirded out by the situation I went into the lounge room and turned on the TV, hoping to find something entertaining. Finally finding something worth watching I settled down into the couch, the others coming to join me.

"What is this?" Itachi asked, staring at the screen.

"It's an episode form Naruto," I said, only just realising it could have major spoilers, luckily it was an earlier episode, one from the chunin exams.

"Oh I love this episode, Sasuke gets his ass kicked by Gaara," Emily said, coming in to watch it. Itachi gave her a glare.

Pretty soon all of the members were in the lounge room, watching the past of their world.

It just got to the exciting part when there just had to be an add break.

"Aw come on, Tobi was enjoying that," Tobi whined, throwing a chip at the TV, yep we had got the munchies out.

"Tobi, don't throw things at the TV," Zetsu chastised Tobi while Deidara yelled at Tobi to shut up and Kisame yelled at Deidara to be quiet.

"Guys shut up!" I yelled at them, trying to replace the peace and listen to the news update that had just come on.

They eventually settled down, long enough for the last announcement on the news to be heard.

"And lastly there have been growing complaints of pick pocketing in the outer suburbs of cairns. Victims say they didn't know until they got home and found their wallets and valuables gone. There have been no eye witnesses but police are on the look out, so remember, keep a close eye on all valuables." The new caster said before saying goodnight.

The smarter of us thought about what he had just said, Deidara and Tobi started complaining about the adds again.

"There's only one person I know in this world who could steal so much stuff without being noticed, and only one person who would do it in the first place," I said, looking at the others for there opinion.

"There's only one person in _our_ world I know who would do that," Kisame put in, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"And it looks like we know where to find him," Konan put in.

"Now, or tomorrow?" Emily asked.

I looked outside to the darkening sky, the first stars were starting to show themselves.

"Tomorrow," I decided, wanting at least one night to prepare myself for the greedy, murderous but downright cool Kakuzu.


	15. Chapter 15: EnterKakuzu!

**Hello everyone in the big wide world!**

**Yes, another chapter is out, and all of it was writtern at school! yay for free periods. **

**anyways, in this chapter the next character of our most beloved Akatsuki will enter! only three more to go! haha i can't wait for the next one...**

**hope you all enjoy :)**

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

It was the next morning, the sun was shinning bright, the sky clear and the birds singing; it was time to find Kakuzu. We had decided to split up into two groups, one for each car. Tobi, Itachi and Kisame would come with me and the others would go with Emily.

"Tobi hurry up, we need to get going, mm!" Deidara yelled at Tobi.

Currently we were all standing beside the cars, all except for Tobi. He was over in the horse's paddock, playing with Sammy, Emily's horse. He had been there all morning and had become fascinated when the horses started following him around.

"Just a few more minutes," he whined at Deidara, content to stay with them all day.

"No, now yeah!"

There was no reply from Tobi, which aggravated Deidara even more, "I wish they would just kick him in the head, I bet he wouldn't like them so much then, mm"

"Deidara!" Konan chastised, although even she was getting impatient with Tobi.

"What happens when they get scared, mm?" Deidara asked, an evil smile forming on his face.

"Well that's simple, they either rear or kick out," Emily replied, eager to answer any question her prince charming had.

Deidara pondered what she had said for a while, his evil smile growing even larger.

"Don't you dare," I told him sternly, knowing he was up to no good.

"What? I wasn't doing anything, mm," he said, the biggest, most fake innocent look came over his face.

"Yeah right," I muttered turning away from him.

I looked over at Tobi; he was trying to get behind Sammy without her following him. He almost succeeded a few times but wasn't quick enough. Finally he did mange it, using his space time jutsu and appeared behind Sammy. The horse was startled, but didn't mind it, and didn't try to follow him. Just as he was about to yell out in triumph I heard Deidara snigger. Before I could even look around there was an almighty bang which echoed around the house.

Everyone jumped, shocked and startled by such a loud sound. This included the horses, who also got scared. Victor reared and bolted up the paddock while Sammy kicked out with her back legs.

Unfortunately Tobi was standing right behind Sammy, right in the way of her hoofs. I shouldn't need to tell you that it wasn't a nice thing to see; especially since Tobi got thrown so hard backwards that he went through the fence, the _electric_ fence.

"Arrrggghhh!" his scream sent shivers up my spine, it was one of definite agony.

"Tobi!" Emily yelled out, running towards him. We all followed, some faster than others.

When we reached him he was lying on his back, groaning in pain. His mask had cracks running through it; it looked like a jigsaw puzzle. Although he was obviously hurt under the mask, I was hesitant at taking it off to get a better look.

"Oh my god Tobi are you ok? What hurts? Is anything broken?" Emily asked, worry dripping from her voice.

"Argh, mou miose hurs liy phell." Was the groan we got in reply.

"What?" Emily asked, becoming even more worried.

And then the blood started seeping out of his mask, falling onto the grass and turning it a bright shade of crimson.

Emily gasped and went to grab at his mask, completely forgetting what was really under there.

I was surprised when I wasn't the only one who grabbed her outstretched hand, both Tobi's and Itachi's hand was holding her back.

"I think it would be best if I took him inside to clean him up," Itachi said calmly while Tobi said, "Donf ou nare." In a voice that sounded quite dark.

Itachi helped Tobi to sit up and then stand up, taking him inside. Tobi definitely wasn't stable on his feet; he wobbled around all over the place, Itachi having to guide him.

I stood up and faced Deidara who was hanging back, a look of success on his gloating face. "You idiot, he could of died!" I growled at him.

"Don't worry Tobi can't die, trust me, I've tried on many occasions, mm" was his only reply, he acted as though Tobi being injured didn't affect him at all, but then again it probably didn't. And he was right; it was going to take a lot more than a kick in the face to take him down, but even still.

"I don't care, you shouldn't deliberately hurt people, and now it's your fault that we'll be even later."

"She has a point, Deidara you need to stop taking out you anger on Tobi," **"aw come on, but its fun to see them fight, and anyway, Tobi can take it."** Zetsu said, once again having two opinions on the matter.

It was about two hours later, and we were on the road to Cairns, searching for the next member of the Akatsuki.

Now you may remember one of Tobi's previous experiences in a car didn't go so well and that he was more than scared out of his mind. Well this time was at least a little bit better, although he still tried to grab the steering wheel and swerve away from oncoming traffic. Lets just say that Tobi + car = big disaster, something which no one wants. So I shouldn't need to tell you that it was a long ride.

Unfortunately Tobi was sitting beside me in the front, as Itachi and Kisame had refused to sit in the front. Unlike Tobi it was their first time in a car, and like Tobi, it didn't sit too well with them. Itachi looked calm on the outside, although he was gripping the seat pretty tight, and Kisame looked as though he was about to be sick.

Tobi was still recovering from the earlier events, but had insisted that we not miss out on our exciting trip because of him. So, with his head wrapped up in badges, and his mask glued wonkily back together (Emily had fun with that) he was all ready to go. He had suffered a few scrapes and a broken nose, but that was the majority of the damage. He still sounded funny when he talked, though, and Kisame couldn't help but laugh every time.

"So where are we going again?" Tobi asked. Also, he had slight memory loss.

"To find Kakuzu," I replied for the fourth time. Kisame started sniggering in the back.

"A where's that?" he asked, sounding like he was drooling.

"About another hour's drive," I replied.

"An how far away is that?" by this time Kisame couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst out laughing, holding his sides.

"What's he laughing at?" Tobi asked.

"Nothing," I replied, more than a little over this car trip.

Let's just say it was a long drive to Cairns, too long for my liking, but we finally got there.

"Wow, it's huge!" Tobi yelled out ridiculously loud. We were standing beside a fountain in a park, our meeting point for today. Passersby looked at our group strangely, although I didn't blame them.

"Tobi, keep it a bit quieter," I told him.

"What?" he yelled in my ear, wow this was going great.

"Never mind..."

We slit into our two groups, deciding to meet back here in two hours, then we would move onto another spot. It was a long two hours…

We looked down every street in the town, went into all the shops and asked around but still no sign or mention of Kakuzu. Even after sitting through Tobi serenading a couple a girls down the street, there was still no sign of him.

"Any luck?" I asked the others as we all met up with one another.

"Nope, we haven't found anything," Emily replied.

"He's probably not even here, mm, we should move onto another town," Deidara put in, looking bored with the search.

"If he was here he would have already shown himself," White Zetsu said, **"Unless he's trying to hide from us, with the way we're acting, I wouldn't be surprised." **Black Zetsu said, chuckling slightly.

"Why, how are we acting?" Tobi asked, he voice still slightly slurred, although it was a lot better now.

"We're attracting too much attention, he probably thinks meeting up with us would get him caught out," **"Either that or he's too embarrassed." **

"I'm going with Deidara's idea, I think its time to start looking elsewhere," Konan put in.

So jumping back in the cars we moved to the next town, and the one after that, but still no luck.

"This is getting ridiculous, we're never going to find him," Emily sighed, feeling defeated.

We were sitting in a park, thinking of what to do; everything we'd tried had failed so far. The sun was on its way towards the horizon, dusk only about two hours away.

"Maybe we should go home, call it day. We'll keep track of the news and if there are any more signs of him then we'll know where to look tomorrow." Konan said, thinking of the most logical plan.

"Aw but Tobi wants to find Kakuzu now," Tobi whined.

"Tobi shut up, yeah," Deidara growled, it had been a long day for all of us, and tempers were running a bit short.

"I agree with Konan, I think it's about time to go home," I said, sensing the rising irritation coming from Deidara.

"Well you never know, we could hear something on the way home," Emily said, trying to stay cheerful.

"Let's hope so, I'm sick of doing this all day," Kisame growled, he looked at the car with apprehension, memories of this morning's earlier car ride coming back to him.

So we all jumped back in the cars and headed home. Once again Tobi was in the front and Kisame and Itachi were in the back.

"I really, really, _really_ hate these things," Kisame growled from the back, he was once again hanging on for dear life, the faint tinges of green appearing on his face.

Tobi laughed from beside me, "Don't worry Kisame, you soon get use to it, except when a car is coming the other way, then it's really scary because it looks like its going to crash into us." Tobi started rambling on from beside me.

"You're not helping," Kisame didn't sound too happy, but I didn't blame him.

"Hey, Tobi knows what will make Kisame feel better," Tobi said from beside me, "Lets play a game of eye spy!"

Everyone groaned, great just what we needed. So for next ten minutes we played eye spy, Tobi doing most of the spying as we really didn't want to join in.

"Aw come on guys, but its really fun," Tobi tried to plead with the guys in the back who were both ignoring him. "_Please?"_

"No Tobi," Kisame finally said out of irritation.

"But why not?"

"Because it's a stupid game for stupid people," he said, glaring at Tobi.

"Fine, just cause Kisame can't appreciate a good game when he sees one," Tobi grumbled, turning back to the front.

I sighed; it was going to be a long car ride home.

"Hey Crissy," Tobi said from beside me, perking up once more.

"What?" I glanced over at him, seeing what he wanted. I only took my eyes off the road for one second, one brief second. But that's all it took.

A lot can happen in a second, so many things can change. And in my case it only took that second for something to step out on the road in front of us. It only took a second for Tobi to scream out in terror as he saw what was coming. A second for my eyes to find the road again, but it was too late.

As it would have happened, I would have completely missed it, but since Tobi was the worst front seat passenger it only took him a second to grab a hold of the wheel and steer it straight into the oncoming obstacle.

I didn't even get a chance to properly see what was coming before there was an almightily bang, and the car was thrown upwards as it drove over the oncoming object.

Beside me Tobi screamed, and the guys in the back yelled out in surprise. I slammed the breaks on, and the car came to a sliding halt.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Tobi in a shocked voice.

"Tobi doesn't know, but it looked like a person." He replied, his voice sounded scared and shocked.

The car was silent for a few seconds, until everyone exploded.

"What? What the hell do you mean a person?" I yelled as Kisame yelled at Tobi about being so stupid and Itachi said something that I didn't hear.

As far as I knew, no ordinary person could stand being hit by a car going 100km/h; they would at least come out with a few broken bones, if not dead.

I went to get out of the car to check on the person, dreading what I would find. "Where are you going?" Tobi asked in a high pitched voice.

"To make sure the person we just hit isn't dead." I replied, glaring at him slightly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Itachi replied from the back.

"what-" but just as he finished his sentence a bang came from both sides of the car, and what looked like tentacles latched themselves around the it.

If you can imagine the worst horror movie you've ever seen where someone gets attacked while in car out in the middle of nowhere, then you can imagine what was going through my head.

The car started moving backwards slowly, being drawn in by the tentacles. Tobi started screaming next to me, making my nerves even worse. Tobi tried to scramble over my side, almost sitting right on my lap.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

He only pointed at the door, fear echoing out of every fibre he had. There, pushing its way through the crack in the door was a blood red tentacle, feeling its way towards us.

A feeling of recognition crossed my mind, but it was quickly pushed aside by my fear. The tentacle reached in further, and found Tobi's ankle, seeming to sense what it was, it latched itself around it and started to tug Tobi from the car.

Tobi screamed louder and I yelled for Tobi to hold on. Suddenly the door was flung open and more tentacles came in, wrapping themselves around Tobi's hands and feet. He was pulled from the car, disappearing from view, his scream echoing around the car.

Feeling utterly scared out of my life and in complete shock I started at the space where Tobi had been. He was gone, yet somehow my mind wouldn't accept it.

Laughter erupted from the back seat, Kisame was holding his stomach from laughing so hard and even Itachi was chuckling.

"You should have seen your face!" Kisame managed between his laughter.

I had no idea what he was saying, I didn't even know why he was laughing, my mind was too shocked to do anything.

A tentacle came back into the car, making its way towards me this time. The sense of recognition came back, but this time I hang onto it. Suddenly it came to me, why they looked so familiar, why Kisame and Itachi were laughing so hard. But could it be him, what were the chances?

Still laughing, Kisame got out of the car, followed by Itachi. They both moved towards the back of the car to where Tobi had disappeared.

Trying to calm my racing heart I slowly followed, more curious than scared now. Stepping onto firm ground I looked around and breathed in a deep breath of fresh air.

There, standing at the back of the car talking to Itachi and Kisame, with Tobi dangling from the air by his tentacles was Kakuzu. He was still wearing his Akatsuki cloak and every time he looked at Tobi he would glare at him. He had dirt covering his clothes, but other than that he looked perfectly fine. I guess ninja's are a bit more indestructible that the average human, I thought as I watched with relieved eyes.

"Who's that?" he asked in a suspicious voice, looking directly at me.

"She helping us find the rest of the Akatsuki, she knows a bit about us but to what extent we don't know," Itachi filled him in, his eyes narrowing slightly when he spoke of us knowing some of their secrets. "From what she's told us though, they don't know much."

"So there's another one?" Kakuzu said, catching onto the 'they'.

"Only one other," was Itachi's reply.

Kakuzu thought about this for a minute, "Have you been keeping a close eye on them?"

"Naturally,"

Once again I was under the impression that my life was on the line, and to tell you the truth it was quite daunting.

"I guess time will tell whether or not they can be trusted."

Great another one ready to kill us at any moment, I thought, thinking of all the other times Emily's and mine lives had been on the line.

"Put Tobi down!" Tobi's wail came from his position in the air.

Kakuzu gave him another glare, "No, you deserve the punishment you're getting."

I sighed, things were getting from bad to worse, and although I was glad we had found Kakuzu. I just wished we could find the rest of them fast and then get them all back home.

"Look, Kakuzu, please let Tobi down, he didn't mean it and I really would like to get home," I soon as I spoke Kakuzu glared at me, it was slightly disconcerting especially since he was known in the manga for killing off all of his previous partners.

Luckily though he found it in his extremely kind heart (I'm not sure which one) to let Tobi down. Although instead of gently lowering him to the ground, Kakuzu simply dropped Tobi, who landed with a thud on the ground.

"Ow, now Tobi's bum hurts," Tobi groaned, picking himself up and dusting off his clothes.

"Well that's what you get when you nearly killed all of us," Kisame said, a smirk stuck to his face.

If Tobi didn't have a mask on I would imagine he would have stuck his tongue out at Kisame.

It took a long time, but we finally managed to get Kakuzu into the car. He was very wary at first, and considering he was just run over by it, I wasn't surprised. He sat in the back with Kisame and Tobi, Itachi sitting in the front with me.

For once it was a quiet ride home, Tobi quiet in the back with the presence of the angry Kakuzu. Beside me Itachi was staring absentmindly out of the window, seeming calmer now that Tobi wasn't in the front.

I wondered how long it would be before we found the next Akatsuki member, and where they would be. If only I had known these things, if only I had known the circumstances that would come with the next member. Maybe then it wouldn't have led to our current situation, perhaps we could have stopped all this from happening, but as it were, luck wasn't on my side.

* * *

**Well what's going to happen? who is the next member? and what will he do to them all? **

**hehe, i can't wait till they enter...**

**anyways, reviews are appreciated and very much love goes out to everyone who has done so far, you guys are amazing!**

**Have a good week!**


	16. Chapter 16: Santa Isn't real!

**Another chapter bought to you courtesy of free periods at school, and homework that still hasn't been done... **

**but anyway, i hope you find this chapter enjoyable, writing it was very amusing, so hopefully you will find it likewise. i think all the people in the library think i'm weird now, i was smiling so much :). **

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

"Take one more step, and I'm going to tear you apart," Tobi stopped dead in his tracks, his arms raised holding a huge bucket of freezing cold water. Sitting on the porch steps in front of him was Kisame.

"Aw man, but Tobi got so close," Tobi whined, his planned foiled by kisame's acute awareness.

Kisame growled, making Tobi run back inside the house before Kisame really could tear him apart.

"Kisame's no fun, Tobi only wanted some entertainment, it's so boring around here," Tobi said as he placed the bucket of water in the sink.

"Then find something to do, mm," Deidara told him from his place at the dinning room table.

Tobi grumbled something about that's what he was doing and went outside. It was the day after we had found Kakuzu and surprisingly he had settled in quite well. Although he was still suspicious of Emily and I because we knew about Akatsuki.

As soon as Tobi was outside Deidara leapt up and grabbed the bucket of water, quickly pursuing him. I sighed, thinking of the mayhem that would quickly follow.

Outside Kisame was still sitting on the steps, talking to Kakuzu who was standing at the bottom of them. Tobi was already waking across the lawn, making a bee line for the trampoline. Deidara, being Deidara, tried to sneak outside as quietly as possible, watching Tobi's every move.

Unfortunately he wasn't watching his feet, and didn't see the light blue hand about to trip him until it was too late. Kisame burst out laughing as Deidara went tumbling down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. The bucket of ice cold water that had been in Deidara's grip had flown through the air and its contents had splashed all over Kakuzu.

I prepared for war.

Deidara lifted himself up; dazed at what had just occurred, looking up at Kakuzu he froze in horror. Kakuzu hadn't moved but black rage had clouded his eyes. Before Deidara had even realised how much shit he was in a tentacle shot out straight at him, grabbing him by the front of the shirt and lifting him into the air.

Kisame, trying to contain his laughter, dashed inside and hid behind me, knowing he was to blame as well.

The tentacles holding Deidara tightened as he tried to explain what happened.

"Nothing will save you now," Kakuzu growled at him, a puddle forming at his feet from the icy water. I'd have to admit, it was a pretty funny scene, the only problem was that Kakuzu was deadly serious.

"Kakuzu, what are you doing?" konan asked as she entered the kitchen, looking outside to the commotion. Seeing the puddle of water, the empty bucket and Kisame hiding behind me she seemed to put two and two together. "Drop him, it's not worth it, and plus leader wouldn't be pleased." Konan ordered him, using her authority. Man I wish I had that sort control over these guys; it would make things so much easier.

Kakuzu muttered something that went along the lines of leader not being here and reluctantly dropped Deidara. "Count yourself lucky someone was here to save you," he told Deidara before turning away.

Standing up Deidara looked back at Konan, "Hey thanks, but maybe next time you should order him to get the _real_ culprit, mm," he said, trying to spot Kisame.

"Hey you're the one that tripped not me," Kisame said as Konan replied, "There won't a next time though, will there?"

"No, mm," Deidara muttered while glaring at Kisame.

"Good, now go do something that doesn't involve making people angry," Konan told Deidara, sending him away.

As he slouched upstairs konan turned on Kisame. "You idiot, next time I hope it's you in Kakuzu's grip, and then maybe you'll think twice." She scowled at him.

Kisame shrugged it off, "But there won't be a next time will there," he said mockingly, echoing Konan's words.

Konan growled at him, "There better not be."

With one last smirk Kisame went into the lounge room, I think it was lucky that he did because Konan didn't look too happy.

"How on earth do you keep your patience around them?" I asked, slightly amazed that she hadn't just exploded with anger.

She sighed, "Its takes a lot of practice, and usually Pein, but unfortunately we haven't found him yet."

"Any ideas on what he would be doing?" I asked hopefully, Konan would know better out of anyone.

"No, but my guess is that he's probably trying to find us, and I doubt he would make a lot of noise like some of the others did, so it's going to be harder to find him." She replied, diminishing my hopes.

"Dam," I muttered, I'd really hoped that at least one of them would be easy to find.

"Hey Crissy, guess what, guess what?" Emily asked me as she came bounding down the stairs.

"What?"

"No you have to guess," she told me with sparking eyes.

I hated it when she did this, because the 'what' usually turned into something bad. "Um did you get a letter from Santa clause?"

"No, there's no such thing as Santa clause." She said laughing.

"What! What do you mean there's no such thing as Santa!" Tobi's high pitched voice came from the door. Uh oh.

Konan face palmed and muttered out the corner of her mouth, "He still believes in Santa," to Emily's confused face.

"But Santa is real, Tobi has seen him!" Tobi's voice became desperate.

"Uh um, what I meant Tobi is that um, Santa is on vacation in our world and that um, the elves are taking his place until he gets back." Emily stuttered, racking her brain for anything to fix what she had done.

"Santa's on vacation?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah, well do don't expect him to never have a holiday when he works so hard all year every year."

"Oh, Tobi never thought of that, well Tobi's glad that Santa is taking a holiday, as long as he still comes at Christmas time." Tobi laughed as we all breathed a sigh of relief.

Thinking about Christmas I realised in shock that it actually wasn't that far away. "Hey Christmas is soon isn't it?" Emily asked, echoing my thoughts.

"Yeah, it's only about two weeks away." I said, realising that I hadn't even thought about presents yet.

"Yay Christmas!" Tobi shouted, running back outside, almost tripping over Kakuzu who was sitting back down on the stairs.

"So how have you guys kept up the pretence of Christmas in your world?" I asked, curious at how they did it, also trying to get ideas for what to do this year.

"Well none of the guys like doing it, but since leader orders them to they go along with it." She said, a slightly troubled look coming over her features.

"Yeah, but what do you do?" Emily asked, also intrigued.

"Well, um," I'd never ever seen Konan uncomfortable before, it only increased my curiosity. "Well one of the guys has to, uh, dress up as Santa, and the other has to dress up as a, as a reindeer." She said, not meeting our eyes.

There was a moment of silence in which Emily and I took this in. Then we burst out laughing, the Akatsuki dressing up as Santa? That was just the funniest things I'd ever imagined.

I don't think Konan liked being laughed at, a scowl formed on her face and she went to turn away.

"Hey wait," I said, trying to unsuccessfully hold back laughter.

"Who does it each year?" I had to know, whoever it was wasn't going to hear the end of it.

"We take it in turns each year; we do it with our partner." She said, looking ever so slightly embarrassed.

"How do you keep it from Tobi?" Emily asked.

"We say that something has come up, a mission, and that whoever's turn it is that year has to do it." She explained.

"Who did it last year?" I asked the images of Hidan and Kakuzu in costumes filling my head, it bought about another wave of laughter.

"Deidara and Zetsu did it last year."

"Who's turn is it this year?" Emily asked, mischief lighting up her face.

"It's Itachi's and Kisame's turn this year." She replied.

This was just too much for both of us, Konan walked away in a huff as Emily and I fell to the ground in laughter.

"Hey shut up!" Kisame roared from the lounge room. Unfortunately this only made us laugh harder.

We finally managed to control ourselves, but that didn't mean we could completely stop the giggles that arose every so often.

Making our way to the lounge room, Emily and I started using the bait we had just acquired.

"Hey Kisame," Emily said, as we sat down either side of him.

His suspicious look was enough to let us know that he knew we were up to something.

"What?" he asked.

"We just found out some very interesting information," Emily started, a grin forming on her face. At that moment Itachi walked into the room and sat down on the other sofa, perfect.

I went and sat next to him, I couldn't help but grin as the image of Itachi dressed as Santa Clause popped into my mind.

Itachi gave me a strange look, "What do you want?" this only made my grin widen.

"Are you looking forward to Christmas this year?" I asked him, also looking at Kisame to see his reaction. Both of them narrowed their eyes slightly, they knew what I was talking about.

"It's only in two more weeks," Emily stated. Kisame seemed shocked at this news, his eyes went wide and he looked at Itachi. Itachi on the other hand hadn't even flinched.

"And your point is?" he asked, daring us to state that which would probably get us killed.

"Well we were just saying how we can't wait, because, you know, Santa will be there as well," I said. Itachi's eyes narrowed even further and they turned a dangerous dark red, I just laughed in response. Kisame growled but was cut off when Tobi made his star appearance.

"What! You mean that Santa is going to be at Christmas?" he asked in a delighted voice. "So Santa's coming back from vacation?"

"Yep, and he's even going to stop by to say hello to his most favourite person in the whole wide world." Emily told Tobi.

"Yay! Tobi loves Santa, and is his reindeer going to be there as well?"

"Of course, what's Santa without his reindeer." I said, trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Yay, now Tobi gets to spend Christmas with all his knew friends!" He yelled out, flinging his arms into the air.

A smile crept across Kisame's face, and in this situation I knew it meant trouble. "Hey Tobi, guess who else is going to be with Santa?"

"Who," Tobi was eager to know.

"Mrs Clause, Santa' wife," Kisame said, sliding in a glare at me. Oh shit.

"Really? Tobi's never seen Santa's wife before what does she look like?" he asked.

"Well she has blonde shoulder length hair, blue eyes and is about this tall," he said holding his hand up to show her height. Unfortunately that's how tall _I_ was, and they were _my_ features he was describing. Little shit.

"Wow Tobi can't wait to meet her! She sounds really pretty," he said in delight.

"Why don't you go tell everyone the great news," Kisame suggested.

"What a good idea!" Tobi said before rushing off.

Kisame chuckled and looked back at me. I sat fuming on the couch, not moving a muscle, he had gone too far.

His smile deepened into a smirk and that was all it took. If it wasn't for annoying ninja reaction times and their fast thinking, I would have been tearing Kisame to shreds, but as it were Itachi was too fast. Dam him.

"Let me go you piece of shit, I'm going to tear him apart." I yelled, struggling in Itachi's grip, he had both of my arms pinned behind me and was not letting go.

"I think it's only fair that you got such a punishment," he said in that annoying monotone voice of his.

I growled at him and continued struggling; I wasn't giving up that easily.

Kisame was bent over double laughing, tears rolling out of his eyes. "I reckon your going to look_ sooo_ cute in your costume." Kisame managed between laughter. This only made me struggle harder against Itachi's grip.

As expected form a loving and caring cousin who had been by my side since birth, Emily also burst into laughter, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Let me go!" I yelled at Itachi, my anger reaching an all-time high.

"Not until you calm down, this is no way to handle the situation." His voice was quiet and I doubt that Kisame would have heard him, did this mean something?

Suddenly realising that what he said held a grain of brilliance within it, I stop struggling. "No way to handle the situation hmm?" every single prank and pay back I had dealt to everyone in my life rushed through my head, if I was going to get him, it had to be good, _really_ good.

"I'm glad you understand," Itachi said. I turned around and grinned at him, and got red eyes in response.

"I guess you're still angry at me then?" I asked, unable to wipe the smile from my face.

"Lets just say you better not push your luck." He told me.

"Sure thing, but you know, I don't have any luck to push, it seems to have deserted me," I laughed, looking away before he did any funny genjutsu again. My eyes rested on Kisame who was still laughing, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. My next move had to be planned carefully, I couldn't stuff this pay back up, not when there was so much at stake.

Every last detail had to be perfect, he wasn't getting away unscathed, not this time anyway.

* * *

**Hehe, i can't wait for christmas, its going to be awesome! and also everyone will be there, so it's bound to be the craziest time of the year! **


	17. Chapter 17: Discoveries

**Hello everyone of the big wide world!**

**For once it didn't take acouple of months to get this chapter out, yay! anyways, i hope you enjoy it, big plot deveolper in this chapter too!**

**Warnig: (or advice) for the upcoming chapters that include christmas, if you haven't watched Epic Meal Time then please do so, you can find it on youtube, maybe this might give you an indication of whats to come ;)**

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

String, warm water, a bucket, permanent marker and one little piece of information that would be very useful in the upcoming future; my plan was coming together. I had thought about it for a very long time, even searched the internet for ideas. My plan was going perfectly; it was going to be the best prank ever dealt in the whole history of earth.

I couldn't wait to see the look on kisame's face.

Of course he knew I was still angry about the whole thing, but he didn't suspect what was about to become of him. To make sure I had everything I needed, I went around to all the Akatsuki members and asked them about Kisame. Nothing useful came out of it; apparently he wasn't scared of anything, that's until I was talking to Tobi.

After a long time of non stop talking, there was finally a useful piece of information. "And then Kisame was walking with Tobi through the forest and all of a sudden a spider dropped sown in front of him. Tobi was really scared and thought Kisame would kill it, he just stood there! And then he made Tobi kill it! Tobi was really brave..." this one little piece of information was the icing on the cake, it would make everything work.

I planed to unleash my plan tonight, when everything was quiet and everyone was asleep, and then I just had to wait until morning. It was going to be the best night of my life.

"Hey Crissy guess what, guess what?" again? This was the second time today Emily had done this to me.

"What?"

"No you have to guess, and why are you searching under that log?" she asked, trying to peer over my shoulder.

"No reason," I said, setting it but on the ground, no spiders under there. "Did you remember what you were going to tell me last time, because I don't think you actually got around to it."

"What? Oh no, it's something else, but I do remember what I was going to tell you," she said happily.

"What is it then?" I was anxious to get back to my search.

"Hang on, the first one is more exciting," she said grinning. "Look what I found in the attic, it's just what you need!" I looked on mortified as she pulled out a Mrs. Santa dress up from behind her back.

"Don't you remember, I wore it to a Christmas party once, it should still fit!" she seemed so excited about the whole Christmas thing, I was feeling the opposite.

"Oh yeah, I remember," I shuddered at the thought of wearing it.

"Don't worry, its not that bad, I'm sure the guys will love it," she said, making me blush. "Oh come on its not that bad, I mean it is little bit suggestive, but I'm sure no one will mind."

"Year, everyone but me," I growled. Emily's idea of a costume was a little bit on the suggestive side, but add the fills and sparkles and it was a nightmare.

"It will look great on you, and don't worry; I'll do your hair and makeup so you will look beautiful." She said, the beautician within her coming out.

"Great, thanks."

"Oh don't be such a sorry sop, you know you'll enjoy it," she said smiling, Emily could be such an optimistic person sometimes.

"Anyway, on to the guess what from yesterday?" I said, trying to change to a different topic.

"Oh year I almost forgot *face palm* I was walking around my bedroom yesterday and a floorboard squeaked."

"Um ok..." I said, wondering where this was going.

"Well you should know that none of the floor boards speak in that room," I really hadn't paid that much attention to it, but it did use to be my room, and my mum's before that. "Well I was really curious so inspected it and found that the floorboard actually came out! So I reached inside and guess what?"

I _really_ didn't like guessing games, "The boogie man was hiding there?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, cause the boogie man is real," Emily said sarcastically.

"What! The boogie man is real?" Tobi yelled, stepping out from behind the house.

"Not again," I muttered.

"No, I was being sarcastic," Emily Tobi him.

"Oh, what does sarcastic mean?" Tobi's sweet innocent voice asked.

*face palm* "It means being funny in a mean way," Emily told him.

"Oh," he seemed to contemplate this for a while.

"Anyway, what were you doing behind the house, were you listening to our conversation?" Emily asked, a suspicious tone coming over her voice.

"What, no no, Tobi wouldn't do that," he said, holding his hands up in innocence.

"Good, hey guess what? The trampoline is calling for you, he misses you." Emily said to him.

"What? Hang on trampoline, I'm coming!" and he ran off.

"Good job," I told her smiling.

"Thanks," she said smiling. "Anyway, guess what I found?"

"What?" I asked, slightly intrigued now. Thinking back to the search of our hose that the Akatsuki did, I was surprised that Emily had found something that they didn't.

From her pocket Emily produced a small box; it was about the size of a large max box and was jet black with silver swirls and dimenties on it. "Look, it even has you name on it," Emily said, pointing to my name which was printed in cursive red letters.

"What's inside?" I asked, even more curious.

"I don't know, I can't get it open," she said, trying to lift the lid.

"Give it here, let me try," I suggested.

She past me the box, it was fairly light, it just like a jewellery box that you get when you buy new jewellery. Putting the tip of my thumb in the crease of the opening I pushed. The lid opened with ease.

"What! How did you do that?" Emily asked amazed. She moved around to see what was inside.

It was the most beautiful piece of necklace that I had ever seen. It was a small golden leaf, about the size and shape of a rose leaf and hang from a golden chain. On one side sat an opal, its many colours glittering in the sun light.

"Wow," Emily breathed. "Do you reckon it's from your mum?"

"I don't know, if it was why didn't she give it to me when she was still alive?" I asked, memories of my mother flashing across my mind.

"Maybe she didn't get the chance," it was a sad thought, but true. We didn't get the chance to do many things that a mother and daughter should have.

I pushed away the memories and brought my mind back to the present, this necklace seemed somewhat familiar, yet I knew I hadn't seen it before. Suddenly a thought struck me, one that confused the hell outta me.

"Hey Em, you know how the Akatsuki is looking for someone?" I asked.

"Yeah," she didn't seem to know where this was going.

"How did they describe the necklace that would tell them who they were looking for?"

She thought for a moment before a look of surprise and understanding lit up her face. "You mean?" she left the question hanging.

"I don't know, but they described it as being a small golden leaf with a crystal of-"

"Of a thousand colours on it." Emily said, finishing my sentence.

We stood staring at the leaf, could it be possible?

"Was there anything else beside the box?" I asked in shaky voice.

"I don't know, I just found the box and then came to show you," she whispered, staring at the necklace.

"Did you leave the floor board open?" I asked.

She stared at me in shock, she had.

"Shit," I muttered as we took off, running back to the house and up the stairs. What if someone had been in her room and found something? What if there was a letter explaining everything? If they had, we were in deep shit.

Itachi and Konan looked up in surprise as Emily and I ran through the kitchen and bolted up the stairs. We reached Emily's bedroom and dropped to the floor beside the open floor board.

"Let's see if there's anything there," Emily said, reaching towards the opening.

"Wait!" I said, suddenly thinking. "Do you have a touch?"

"Of course, but what do you need it for?" Emily asked as she got up and grabbed one.

"Because if someone's taken the letter, we'll know it was there in first place because of the markings in the dust." I explained, turning the torch on and pointing it at the gap in the floor.

We both peered in searching the small space within. The dust was a thick layer on the floor, years of forgotten memories lying untouched. There was a spot which the dust hadn't touched and when we compared it to the box the size was exactly the same.

"Look, there!" Emily said, pointing to another patch which sure enough was the size of an envelope. The only problem was, the envelope was missing.

"What do we do now?" Emily whispered.

"I don't know," I couldn't even begin to think of what was lying in wait for us. Who had found the letter?

"What are you guys doing?" Emily and I spun around to face Konan and Itachi who were standing at the door way.

"Uh – um," Emily started.

"What's that?" Konan asked, pointing at the hole in the floor.

"I-it's a secret compartment we found, we thought it might have something in it, but there was nothing," Emily tried to explain, she put her hand in the hole and moved it around. "See, nothing there," she said, lifting her hand out and showing an empty fist. I saw the specks of dust falling from her finger tips, _good thinking Em_, I thought as I realised what she had done.

"We'll see about that," Itachi said, moving into the room.

My hand tightened around the small box behind my back, I had to hide it, and fast. As Itachi bent down to inspect the hole I noticed that Konan was watching me closely, crap.

"Hmm, there doesn't appear to be anything there," Itachi said, standing back up, "Here," he handed me Emily's torch.

Stupidly I reached out to grab it. Suddenly Itachi grabbed my wrist and twisted it, forcing me to turn around. I caught a glimpse of Emily's shocked face as I gasped in pain; he wasn't very gentle about the whole thing.

"What are you!" I cried out, trying to twist my head to see his face.

"Nothing," he muttered, seeming disappointed as he stared at my empty hand.

He let go of my wrist and started to walk out the room, but not before casting me a knowing glance before hand. The silence seemed incredibly loud as konan and Itachi walked back down the hallway and down the stairs.

"What the hell did you do!" Emily burst out, fear clashing with intense relief.

I pulled the small box out from the back of my shorts. "Thank god the box is so thin, otherwise we would be totally screwed right now," I said as my hands started to shake.

"What are we going to do with the necklace?" Emily asked.

"Well we can't hide it anywhere because they're bound to find it, especially now that they have reason to suspect us." I said, shuddering at the thought of them finding out.

"One of us will have to keep it with us at all times, in a place that no one can see."

"Yeah you're right," I agreed, it was way to risky hiding it somewhere. If they decided to have one of those searches again and we couldn't hide it in time then we would be definitely caught out.

"I vote you keep it," Emily said, pointing directly at me.

"What!" I didn't want to keep it, what if they realised I had it?

"Well it's yours anyway, so you should be the one to keep it," Emily told me, it didn't look like she was going to back down on this one.

I sighed, I knew I had already lost, "But where am I suppose to hide it?"

"I don't know, somewhere on one would think to look." She gave me that look, obviously I was suppose to know what she was on about.

I did, "You put necklaces there!"

"Well you can't put it around your neck, everyone will know," she agued.

she was right, I couldn't wear it around my neck, I couldn't put it in my pocket, I couldn't hide it around the house because in every instance there was a big possibility that the Akatsuki would find it.

"Hehe, I win," Emily grinned at me.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"You had better hide it soon, or we really might get caught out next time." Emily told me, starting to cover up the hole in the floor.

Well there was no where else for it to go, "Where do I out the box?" I asked when I had hid the necklace, realising even the box would be a dead give away.

"I don't know," Emily said.

"Hang on, I have an idea," I said, racing to my room. Once I was in there I found an old necklace that I had lying around. Placing in carefully in the box I put the whole thing in the bottom of my drawers, there, now hopefully they would overlook it next time.

"Hey Crissy!" my name sounded up the stairs, oh crap.

"What is it Tobi?" I asked, coming out of my room.

He appeared at the top of the stairs, "look! Tobi has a list of things he wants for Christmas; Tobi wanted Crissy to send it to him straight away."

"Ok I will next time I go into town," I said, taking the list from him.

"But what if he doesn't get it on time?" Tobi asked me in a sad voice.

"Don't worry it will, it only takes a day to reach him," I told Tobi.

"Yay, thank you so much," Tobi said happily as he skipped back down the hall way and down the stairs.

I looked at the list, if we were going to keep the pretence up I'd have to go out and buy him what he wanted. With all the food and clothes, my bank was already hurting from these guys.

I nearly fell over where I stood when I looked at what Tobi had written down, the letter said.

_Dear Santa. _

_Tobi really, really, really thinks you are the best person in the world, and if anything were to happen to you, Tobi would rip that person in half. _

_Santa, Tobi has been a really good boy and for Christmas, he would like; _

_- One of those broom broom things that Crissy has, I think she calls it a Kur. _

_- A new mask, seeing as how Emily's horse wrecked Tobi's old one and now it's almost fallen apart. _

_- And Tobi wants a Tobi cake! It has to be chocolate cake though, that's the only one Tobi likes, and it has to have bacon on it, but only Crissy's bacon because that's the best. _

_That's all Santa, I can't wait to see you at Christmas! Tobi's so excited._

_Love Tobi. _

I couldn't believe it, he wanted all of this for Christmas! How on earth was I supposed to find a golf buggy, and make a life size cake that big!

This was going to be the biggest challenge of my life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it, and as always, if you have any comments or improvements that you think i should make just let me know, i always enjoy feedback. **

**and a huge big thankyou to all my reviewers, you are as lovely as always :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Santa's at the mall!

**Hello everyone of the big wide world! and beyond!**

**So here i bring to you all the longest and most fast paced chapter i have ever writtern, and once i got into it it was really fun to write too! *gasp* i can't wait till christmas! its going to be Epic! haha get it? **

**Anyways, i've got lots of great ideas coming your way, to do with season festives and Mac Donalds! don't worry, all will be revealed in future! but to those who know what i'm talking about, shhh! don't tell anyone! **

**Also i must admit i always forget to put a disclaimer in, opps, so here i go. I don't own Santa, Hello Kitty, other religions, Golf Buggies, or anything to do with Naruto in anyway, shape or form, I only own my characters, Emily and Crissy. **

**So please enjoy this chapter in all its fullness and make sure you laugh lots; it good for you :) **

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Are we there yet now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No Tobi, for the last time, shut up!"

It had been going on for the whole trip, and we were only going into town!

"But Tobi can't wait until we get there! Tobi loves shopping."

"We know, but seriously!" Emily growled from the passenger seat beside me, like Itachi and me, she was at the edge of her patience.

We were on our way to town to try and find anything that remotely came close to Tobi's Christmas wish list. Now you my think that its stupid for Tobi to be with us, but seeing as how he insisted that he made sure I posted his letter, he had to come.

"Yay we're here!" Tobi cried from the back next to Itachi.

"Thank god for that," I muttered to myself.

We parked and walked into the shopping centre, Tobi acting like a little kid all the while. There were a lot of people within the building, everyone trying to get their last minute shopping done, after all Christmas was only next weekend.

To keep up the pretence of Christmas, we also had to get something for all the other Akatsuki members. Luckily they didn't really care, all except for Deidara who demanded some more clay.

"Are you sure Santa will get Tobi's letter in one day?" Tobi asked me as I put his enveloped letter into the mail box.

"Yes I'm sure, all letters to Santa are put through express." I told him, getting some weird looks from passers by.

"Oh goody," Tobi said happily.

I suddenly spied the costume shop which hopefully would have at least one thing I needed to get for Tobi. "Hey Itachi, come with me for a sec," I said, dragging Itachi towards the shop.

"What are you doing?" he asked in his monotone voice, pulling his arm out of my grip.

"Listen," I made sure Tobi wasn't following us, "Tobi's made a wish list for Santa and one of the things on it was a mask, so I need your help in picking out a new one." I told him.

He seemed to think about this as we entered the shop. We were met with fills, lace and lots of glitter.

"What else was on the list?" he asked curiously as we searched for the masks.

"Well that's the problem, he wants a car and a life size chocolate cake of himself."

Amazingly this didn't surprise Itachi in the slightest, perhaps the Akatsuki had already had this problem? "That would be right, how are you going to go about it?"

"That's the thing; I have no idea, do you?" I asked hopefully.

"No," he stated, diminishing my hopes.

"Damn," I muttered, suddenly I spotted the mask section, "Hey look the masks!"

I ran up to the masks ready to pick out a really cool one that would suit Tobi/Madara. All I found was fluoro pink ones with a hello kitty face and ears. Damn.

I looked at Itachi, he just stared back at me, "Well it's the only one," he said.

I sighed, it would have to do, I just hoped Tobi would like it in some weird way. I took it to the counter and paid for it, the cashier gave me a funny look.

"Right, now lets go see where Emily and Tobi have run off to." I said, walking out of the shop with Itachi.

We walked over to where we left them, but you guessed it, they weren't there. I sighed, "Where the hell have disappeared to?" I said looking around our general direction.

"Probably off to find Santa Clause," Itachi replied.

I thought he was joking until I saw the poster, the poster that would lead us to find Tobi, and then onto more dangerous things. The poster that made me realise it was going to be another one of those days. Damn that poster.

"I didn't know Santa visited shopping centres," Itachi said sarcastically.

"Shut up, just help me find him," I said, trying to race through the crowd.

I couldn't believe that of all days it had to be today that a Santa would come to visit our town, of all days!

I heard Tobi before I saw him. "-and Santa because Tobi has been such a good boy-"

I rounded a corner and the funniest sight met my eyes. A Christmas set had been set up in the middle of the mall, a high back chair had been placed in the centre for the little kids to sit on Santa's knee. Fake snow was littered on the ground around the chair, and there was a camera set up to take photos.

Santa, in all his redness, was sitting in his chair, but instead a little girl or boy, Tobi had taken the place upon his lap. All the other kids that had been waiting patiently in line were looking at Tobi with angry eyes, some of the kids were sitting on the ground crying from where he had pushed them over.

Emily had taken over the camera and was snapping photos like crazy, the camera man didn't look happy.

"For Christmas, Tobi would like a broom broom thing, Tobi thinks its called a kur or a ker." Tobi was telling the fake Santa.

'Uh, you mean a car?" the Santa asked nervously, he seemed slightly alarmed at Tobi's presence.

"Yes that's the one!" Tobi cried happily.

"How about that one over there," Santa said in a tentative voice, pointing to a stage nearby.

We all looked over to where he was pointing. There on a stage was a magenta golf buggy. Oh dear.

Tobi gasped in amazement, "Santa, that's exactly what Tobi wants, thank you so much!" Tobi hugged Santa and rushed over to the car, Emily, Itachi and I close behind.

"Tobi wait!" I said, managing to grab a hold of his sleave and pull him to a stop. "Look, it's a competition; you have to win the car if you want it." I told him, pointing to the line of people and the judges.

"It says you have to say a one minute speech on how it would benefit you," Emily said, reading the flyer.

"There you go Tobi, it's your forte," I said, pushing him over to the line, might as well try to win it.

Half an hour is a really long time to wait in line with someone who is really impatient, especially a loud and annoying impatient person. But finally it was Tobi's turn to take his place centre stage.

The last contestant had hardly left the stage before Tobi bounded up to the spot light to wow the judges.

"Name," one of them stated in a monotone voice, I got the feeling these people had been here all day listening to people rant on. Poor, poor people.

"Hi my name is Tobi! This Kur is really really really cool! Santa even said that Tobi can have it for Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, do you know it's really soon? And guess what? Santa is coming especially to see Tobi! He does it every year, but only if Tobi's been a good boy. Does Santa come and visit you? Hey and guess what else? Mrs Santa is coming to see Tobi as well, and their reindeer is too, Tobi must be the luckiest person on the planet, or on both of our planets. But Tobi can't wait for Christmas, especially since he's going to be spending it with all of his knew friends…" he went on, and on, and on.

His one minute speech turned into a ten minute speech, and then to half an hour. By the time the big hand on the clock had made a full circle people were yelling at Tobi to get off the stage, most of the contestants had walked away and the judges had tears in their eyes.

"Make him stop," one of them moaned, covering their ears with their hands. Tobi just kept on talking.

"This is ridiculous," I said, walking away. I couldn't take anymore of his voice. I left Itachi to look after him as Emily had already walked away.

I let the sounds of the shopping mall fill my ears, drowning out the sound of Tobi's voice. Sighing in relief I wandered to the other side of the mall, trying to think of what the rest of the Akatsuki would want for Christmas. I had a few ideas, but trying to come up with the rest of them was a pain in the butt.

"No you idiot, Jashin is the almighty god!"

I stopped in mid step, did I just hear what I thought I heard?

"Never! Judaism is the one and only religion."

"Fuck you, Jashin is above everyone else!"

Ok hang on a sec, wasn't Jashin purely Naruto? If so that meant…

I rounded a corner to see the worst possible sight. Two people were standing facing each other arguing, around them people had gathered to see what the fuss was about. One of the people in the centre looked like a rabbi, the other was the one and only Hidan.

Other religion + Hidan = big disaster.

"Admit it, Jashin rules above all else!" Hidan yelled in the other guys face. I had to hand it to the rabbi guy, if that was me, I would have been quivering in my boots, Hidan looked pretty scary.

"No, I will never fall to such a faith," the rabbi guy stated, pushing out his chest in a sign of determination.

"Is that so?" Hidan's hand which was gripped into a tight fist reached behind him, grabbing a hold of the giant scythe resting on his back.

Uh oh.

I looked around wildly, three, no four security guards were watching, hands gripped tightly around their taser guns.

"One last chance," Hidan growled quietly to the rabbi, "Admit that Jashin rules above all others." I never imagined that Hidan could look that scary, but then again, I guess the anime _was_ directed at children.

The rabbi guy didn't even blink, what a brave, brave person, "No."

That simple word seemed to make the whole shopping centre explode. Suddenly Hidan roared, "Then feel Jashin's almighty power!" and pulled the scythe off his back, aiming it at the other guy. Tasers went flying, people started screaming and scattered in every direction.

The rabbi guy stood completely still, Hidan's scythe was in the ground to his side, it had missed him by a fraction of a millimetre.

Hidan on the other hand was lying on the ground moaning, tasers attached to his body. The security guards were still standing back, wary of Hidan's next move.

Now was my chance.

I don't know what possessed me to do such a stupid thing, but I did it anyway. I ran towards Hidan, pushing the last few onlookers out of the way.

"Hey stop kid! He's still dangerous!" one of the security guards yelled at me. I didn't stop though, skidding to a stop beside Hidan I started pulling the tasers out of him. Electric shocks ran through my body, but I didn't stop until they were all out.

"Hey wh-" the security guy started to say, but before he could finish Hidan jumped up beside me, an evil grin plastered to his face.

"No Hidan, wait," I said, pulling on his arm.

He looked down at me, "What do you want?"

Trying not to think about how tall he was I tried to think of something to say, "I know where the rest of the Akatsuki are, come on, we need to get out of here!"

"What?" he seemed surprised, but before he could say anything else police burst through the doors.

"Freeze, you're under arrest!"

This was really bad, "Run!" I yelled at Hidan, running back towards Tobi and Itachi, trying to pull Hidan along with me. Luckily he seemed to realise the situation he was in, and fowled along behind me, but not without resisting a little.

"You little fucks! I'll get you soon enough!"

People were running everywhere and screaming to one another, it was complete chaos. Suddenly we ran into someone, knocking each other over.

"Sorry," I said quickly, picking myself up and trying to pull Hidan away from the oncoming line of police.

"Crissy?" the person I had ran into asked, suddenly I recognised who they were.

"Emily?" relief rushed through me as Emily stood up, a look of confusion on her face as she looked at all the angry police chasing us.

"No time to explain, we have to get out of here now!" I said, pulling her and Hidan towards the other two.

"Hey Crissy!" Emily shouted over all the noise as we were running.

"What?" I asked, trying to concentrate on where we were going.

"They have guns!"

"What!" I screamed at her, was she serious?

_Bang! _

My heart nearly stopped as they fired their first shot. Now this was serious.

As we dove into another crowd of screaming people I knew that they wouldn't shoot with innocent civilians around, hopefully there would be people around until we reached Itachi and Tobi. Yeah right, with my luck?

As unhoped for, we left the crowd of people as we reached Tobi and Itachi. Both of them looked up surprised as we ran straight up onto the stage.

"What's your plan now?" Emily screamed at me, covering her head with her arms.

I looked over towards the judges who were too shocked to move. A glint of metal caught my eyes. "Get in the golf buggy!" I ordered them all. Tobi and Emily jumped in straight away.

"What the fuck-" Hidan began looking at Itachi but soon shut up as Itachi pushed into the golf buggy.

I grabbed the key from the judges table and jumped in too. I don't know how we all managed to fit in a four seater golf buggy, but with the oncoming line of police, I didn't really care.

"Hurry up and go!" Emily screamed from the back with Hidan and Tobi.

"I am!" I yelled back, starting the buggy and figuring out the gears.

"Freeze! This is your last chance!" the police yelled out.

"Don't worry, Tobi will save us!" Tobi cried out, jumping out of the buggy.

"Tobi no!" Emily cried out.

"Here we go!" Tobi cried out as he pulled out a bunch of clay balls from his cloak. He jumped up in the air and then started to fall back to earth. Suddenly the image of Tobi's ultimate move on the new Naruto Shippuden game came into my head. He was going to use that move!

"Shit," Itachi muttered from beside me while Hidan yelled from the back, "Yeah, kick their arses!"

Tobi fell closer towards the ground, ready to disappear underground and plant explosives around the police. This was bad, really bad. As much as I wanted to get away, I still didn't want any deaths on my hands I guess I'm just not that kind of person.

I put the buggy into gear, ready to move as soon as Tobi got back.

Closer, closer Tobi fell towards the ground, ready to plant his explosions. Closer, closer and suddenly _CRACK!_

Everything went silent.

I guess our new world concrete didn't agree with Tobi's ability.

"Aarrgghh" Tobi moaned. Instead of disappearing beneath the ground he had hit it head on.

His body crumpled to the ground, not moving.

"Tobi!" Emily screamed.

"Hold on!" I yelled to her, moving before the police could register what had happened. "Get ready!"

The wheels on the buggy squealed as I put my foot down, speeding towards Tobi's body. "Grab him!" I screamed at Itachi, who was leaning over the side.

I didn't even slow down as we raced past Tobi's body, Itachi only just managing to grab Tobi's cloak and pull him up into the buggy.

The police suddenly sprung to life, "don't let them get away!"

We rounded a corner, the buggy tipping dangerously to one side, the front doors were insight. Just as I felt the light of hope work its way up my body gun shots sounded from behind us.

"Get down!" I screamed to all of them, as we tried to sink as low as we could in our tiny golf buggy.

"Ow fuck!" Hidan yelled out from the back seat as he was hit, things were getting from bad to worse. The doors were only a few metres a head of us, the bright Queensland sun shining down upon the earth.

The shouting from the police were getting further behind, and finally we passed through the doors into the bright sun shine. More gun shots rung in my ears, and a sharp pain erupted in my right shoulder.

"Ah!" I gasped, trying not to hit the concrete retaining walls out side the mall.

"Crissy!" Emily shouted, realising what had happened.

"Stay down," I ordered her; I knew there were worse places to be hit by a bullet.

"Look out!" Hidan screamed from behind me. But it was too late, the stairs were coming up too fast, and they were our only way down.

"Aarrgghh!" we all yelled as the buggy shook violently down the stairs. "oooff" the back end of the buggy hid solid ground hard, knocking the wind out of us all.

"Are you trying to get us killed!" Hidan screamed in my ear.

"You're the one that got us into this!" I screamed back, trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder, and trying not to feel the warm liquid dripping down my back.

"Just concentrate!" Itachi yelled. I had never heard him yell before, it was actually quite surprising.

We made it to the car park, which was nearly deserted; the people must have made a quick escape.

"What's that!" Emily asked from the back, she sounded close to tears, I didn't blame her.

We all looked to where she was pointing. There, walking along the footpath was a long line of children marching, no expression on their face. "What the-"

"Look at the back," Itachi told us. We all did as he asked, and their in his original form with flaming red hair was the all mighty puppet master Sasori. His hands were held up; it seemed he was controlling all the children.

"Detour!" I screamed, spinning the wheel of the buggy and heading towards Sasori. Once again the buggy leaned dangerously to one side, and more shots rang out behind us.

"Sasori, get on!" Hidan screamed at him as we raced across the car park.

Sasori turned towards us, the long line of children stopping. His face instantly made a _what the fuck? _expression.

He didn't have any time to react as we raced past him, Hidan grabbing a hold of him and pulling him on board.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked from his position between Hidan and Emily.

"Just keep down!" Emily told him as more gun shots rang out behind us.

We were finally out on the open road, it was time to see how fast this thing could really go. I was actually surprised when the speedometer read 80km/h, I didn't think golf buggies could go that fast. I don't think they were meant to either, the motor was whining in protest, and I expected it to blow up any second.

The gun shots faded into the distance as we sped towards home.

"Oh my god," Emily muttered, putting her head in her hands, "How the hell did we make it out of there?" she asked.

No body seemed to know how to answer her, "I still don't know what happened," Sasori put in, looking around at everyone, and then to the still unconscious Tobi, who's mask was once again broken.

Hidan filled him in as I tried to concentrate on the road. I could feel my blood seeping down my back from the wound, my shoulder going numb with the pain.

Finally we reached the drive way which was unfortunately still gravel. Even though I slowed down, the buggy's crappy suspension made for a painfully bumpy ride. The house came into sight and I sighed in relief, we had made it, we were home. I heard Emily sigh in relief as well, I think we were all happy we had made it.

My vision started to go fuzzy as we pulled up, and I could just make out Konan, Deidara and Kisame as they raced outside to see what had happened.

Emily couldn't get off fast enough, and almost collapsed in Deidara's arms with relief.

"What the hell happened?" Konan demanded, looking from Tobi's unconscious body to the blood seeping out of both me and Hidan.

"We'll tell you once we're all inside," Itachi said, handing Tobi's limp body to Kisame. All of their voices kept going fuzzy as I tried to sort out where the ground was.

"Well at least we've found two more of us," Kisame said cheerfully.

"Yeah and some of us got what they deserved, hm," Deidara said, looking at Tobi while holding Emily up who had tears in her eyes.

"Deidara!" Konan scolded, as Hidan and Sasori got out.

"I see nothing has changed," Sasori remarked, Hidan agreeing.

"Come on, lets get inside," Itachi said, glancing at me.

I groaned as I placed my feet on the ground which seemed to be swaying. I didn't even take three steps before my vision started to close in and the ground rose up to meet me.

Just when I expected to hit the hard earth, a soft arm caught me, stopping my fall. All I saw were concerned red eyes before my vision went completely black and I remembered no more.

* * *

***Gasp* whats going to happen! **

**Don't worry, she's not dead, and neither is Tobi! **

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know i certainly did. **

**Oh and i almost forgot! Happy Easter Everyone! I forgot last chapter whoops, but oh well, better late than never. I hope you all had the most awesomest holidays ever! **

**Oh and i also almost forgot, THANK YOU so much to my reviewers, 65! i didn't even think i'd make 20, you guys are sooooooo awesome! **


	19. Chapter 19: Sea Monkeys and Bogans

**Hello everyone!**

**wow look at the lenght of this chapter! not even i thought i would be able to put out something this long, pitty i can't do it with school work haha. anyway, i am happy to present to you all the longest chapter of any of my stories so far. oh and speaking of my other story, to all you guys out there who are reading it, no i haven't abandoned it. the way i work is to switch between stories for a time, and at the moment i'm working with this story, i'll probably go back to my other one after the christmas part in this one is over, although i can't make any promises. **

**yay its the school holidays! fianlly, although now it means work, work and more work :( oh well, work is fun and the money is good, pitty it takes up valuable writting time though. **

***gasp* guess what? go to deviant art and on my profile (same name as this one) i have put up a picture of what Crissy and the necklace thing looks like!**

**anyways, i hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as i did writting it :) and christmas should come within the next few chapters, oh the suspense! **

**haha anyway, enjoy :)**

**oh and i don't own the whole naruto concept or sesame street or sea monkeys or whatever else is in this chapter (I always forget to do these things.) **

**thanks,  
****BlueBB**

* * *

"You still suspect them?"

"Yes, the signs are everywhere."

"Are you sure? I mean we searched the whole house and found nothing, as far as we can tell, they're innocent."

The voices swam on the edge of my consciousness, barley understandable.

"Not everything is as it seems, remember when we caught them in Emily's bedroom? They were definitely hiding something."

"That's true, but still..."

My mind felt like it was surrounded in fog, every sense was dulled and the only thing that felt real was the dull throb in my shoulder. Through my foggy mind I could just make out the voices to be male and female, but even they sounded like a dream.

"Listen, we'll wait until we find leader before we make any decisions."

"But? I'm guessing you have a plan until then, you usually do…"

"We need to keep a close eye on them, catch them at their own game."

"What about the others, should we involve them?"

"No, it will only alert the girls and make them suspicious, it should be just us two."

The female seemed to debate this for awhile, and in their silence my mind nearly sunk back into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

"Fair enough," she finally stated, "I'll take Emily, you watch Crissy."

"Right."

I barely heard their footsteps fade into the distance. Watch us? The fog around my mind refused to budge, and I couldn't comprehend what that conversation was about, and who it even was that was talking.

The dull throb in my shoulder got worse, and the more I thought about the conversation the more the fog closed in around my mind until finally I couldn't hold it off any longer, and I sunk below to the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Sunny days, sweep'n the… clouds away… on my way to where the air is sweeeet!"

"aaarrgghh, shut up!" I growled, as the sound of really high pitched singing reach my ears.

"Can you tell me how to get, how to get to sesame streeeeet."

Sesame street? What kind of wake up call was this? I tried opening my eyes, but the searing sun made me shut them straight away, "argh, why do I live in a mad house?" I asked myself.

Now, I hope you noted the 'I asked myself' so let me tell you I definitely wasn't expecting an answer.

"Don't worry, he usually stops around twelve."

"Argh!" I screamed, jumping into a sitting position, my eyes flying open. I really wished I didn't do that. As soon as I sat up a searing pain shot through my shoulder, making me gasp. Looking around for the owner of the voice who had put me in such pain I was extremely surprised to find Itachi standing beside my bed with a glass of water.

"Here, I thought you might need a drink when you woke up," he said, handing me the glass.

"Why are you being so nice? And why are you in my room," I asked. An Uchiha being this nice? I don't think so.

"I told you, I thought you might have been thirsty when you woke up." he said with a straight face. Yeah right. A memory played in the back of mind, but it was too far away for me to see, something told me it had everything to do with the way Itachi was acting though.

"You didn't answer my first question though," I told him, taking the glass of water and looking at it suspiciously. "What have you put in this?"

He sighed, "Its just water."

"That still doesn't answer my question," I said, glaring at him, what was he up to?

"Well you got us out of trouble, even though you nearly killed us, so I guess that counts for something," he said, he sounded sincere, but I still didn't trust him. What was that memory that I couldn't quite catch?

"Hm, right," I muttered, taking a sip of the water, it didn't taste funny, and I didn't die then and there so it must have been alright. "I guess, thanks, then," I said unwillingly, what was he up too?

"No, problem."

"Come and play, everythings, aaaaa-ok. Friendly neighbours there, that's where we meeeeet!"

The singing was getting louder.

"Can you tell me how to get, how to get to Sesame sreeeeet!"

The singing got louder and louder, a tension built up in the pit of my stomach.

"How to get to sesame streeeeet!"

Now I was really freaking out, the song sounded more like a high pitched curse than a children's show theme song. "What the hell," I muttered, looking at the space of the hall outside my room.

"How to get to sesame streeeet!"

Beside me Itachi sighed, "He's been doing this every morning ever since he first saw the show."

"How to get to Sesame Stree- oh Crissy you're awake!" the black haired, orange masked Tobi of all Tobi's stopped in mid step outside my door.

"Now I am," I muttered under my breath.

"Tobi's sooo happy you're awake! When Crissy fainted we were all so worried," Tobi said in an overly loud voice, almost bouncing into the room.

"Hang on, what day is it?" I asked, wondering how long I had been out of it.

"It's Thursday silly," Tobi told me happily. "Are you sure Crissy's alright, she seems to not remember much." Tobi whispered to Itachi, although I could hear every word of it.

"Tobi I'm fine," I sighed, rubbing my bandaged shoulder, trying to massage the pain out of it.

"Oooh and Crissy got shot!" Tobi wailed, jumping on the bed and flinging his arms around me, needless to say, the pain only got worse.

"Argh, Tobi!" I gasped, I didn't do too well when it came to pain, and being smothered by someone didn't help things either.

"Tobi's sorry!" he squeaked, jumping back.

"Its ok, just give me warning next time," I told him, trying not to think about the pain shooting through my shoulder.

"Hey Crissy guess what!" he asked, starting to jump up and down.

"What?" I asked suspiciously, these guessing games never turned out to be anything good.

"Christmas is only two days away!"

What! Was he serious, I hadn't even worked out how to do his cake, let alone what to get everyone else! "heh that's great Tobi," I said, trying not to show my surprise.

"Yeah! Tobi can't wait until Christmas day, cause Mr and Mrs Santa are coming to visit Tobi this year! You'll be there too Crissy won't you?" Tobi asked me.

"Uh, actually Tobi," Itachi cut in, "Crissy, Kisame and I won't be joining you for Christmas."

"What!" he sounded devastated, uh oh.

"We have something that we need to take care of, it's for the mission, and can't be missed," he said, I don't know how he did it, but every word sounded like the truth.

"Oh."

"Yeah, sorry Tobi, but we will be back later," I said, trying to cheer him up.

He seemed to perk up at this, "When later?"

"About dinner time," Itachi put in.

"So you'll be there for our Christmas tea?" Tobi asked hopefully.

"You can count on it!" I told him, as happily as I could.

"yay! Thankyou guys heaps!" he said, bouncing back out of the room.

"I hope you realise once we arrive in our costumes, he's never going to let us leave." Itachi told me.

"Yeah I know, and anyway, that's what I have you for. I'm sure a great Uchiha like you wouldn't be stopped by something as trivial as dressing up as Santa now would you?" I said, grinning up at him.

He just gave me a blank look, "Right."

I chuckled, "So Tobi's taken to sesame street now?"

"Yeah, he's transfixed by it."

I cringed, this could get really annoying if he stuck with it, "How transfixed?"

"Well Deidara got annoyed with him and tried to turn the TV off, it didn't go down to well."

"As in?"

"As in I don't think Deidara would have survived if we hadn't _all_ stepped in." he stressed the word all, I guessed it meant the whole Akatsuki had to stop him. Wow this was worse than I thought.

"Dam," I murmured, thinking about this new problem that had arose. I noticed Itachi was still standing silently beside my bed, what was he up to? It was really bugging me, I knew he was up to something but I just couldn't quite grasp the memory that was playing in the back of my mind.

"Anyway, I need to get dressed, so off you go," I said, trying to make him leave.

The look he gave me was one I didn't understand, it was like he was waiting for me to slip something. As soon as he left I got up and closed the door, my shoulder already protesting from the movement; if it kept this up it was going to be a long day.

As soon as the door was shut I frantically searched for the one thing I had been worrying about since I woke up. The necklace, where was it? I searched my whole room, but it wasn't there,_ Emily must have it_, I thought to myself as there was no way Itachi would have been that calm if the Akatsuki had come across it. Hang on, speaking of the necklace and the Akatsuki, weren't they talking about it earlier? Voices speaking quietly… nope I lost it, the memory slipped out of my grasp just as I thought I was about to uncover what it was, dam, it seemed important too.

Anyways I would worry about it later, but for now, I think a long hot shower is in need.

* * *

Ok, so you know how it's only two more days until Christmas? Well you see the problem with that is to keep up the pretence of Christmas the rest of the Akatsuki members need a present too. So, with only a couple of days to go and a tight budget to work with, Emily and I were up in the attic. The family history in this house goes back quite awhile, so believe me when I tell you we found many interesting things in the attic that day, not all of them what we'd expect to find either.

"What the hell is this suppose to be?" Emily asked me, holding up something that looked like a fox cross a rabbit.

"I think it's suppose to be a hat." I told her, pulling another box closer to look through it.

"Haha, maybe we should keep it for Naruto," she said, pulling it down on her head. It was one of those really old hats that were made out of skinned animals, this one just so happened to be a fox, its head sat right on top of the hat while the tail dangled down the back.

I laughed with her, "Maybe we should give it to Pein and say we found the nine tails."

"Hey, that's a good idea, and this could go with it," she said, holding up a long necklace with a big chunky peace sign on it. It looked like something out of the 60s.

"Haha yeah, well he is all about bringing peace to the world isn't he?"

"Well, that's one down, lets jut hope we find him before Christmas so we can give it to him." Emily said.

"Yeah…" I murmured, thinking how much harder it would be to hide the necklace with Pein around. I had got it back off Emily earlier that day, but with eyes on us seemingly all the time it wasn't easy.

"Hey do you know why Konan and Itachi seem to be watching us lately?" Emily asked, thinking along the same lines as me.

"I don't know…" I said thinking, that annoying memory that I couldn't quite grab coming back.

"Well I wish they would stop, cause its really annoying," Emily muttered.

"Yeah I know what you mean," the feeling of someone watching you all the time was not very pleasant, "It's a wonder we managed to slip up here with out them noticing."

Emily grinned at the memory, "Yeah, that was a good plan." We had managed to distract them with Tobi while we slipped up to the attack so we could talk things over.

"Hey look, its great grandma's glasses and wig," I said, pulling out bright purple Dam Edna look alike glasses with a matching purple wig.

Emily burst out laughing, "Haha I can't believe she used to wear those things all the time."

"Hehe, she even used to wear them out," I said, laughing with her. "Hey, you know how Itachi is going blind?" I asked Emily, an idea suddenly coming to me.

"Uh yeah," Emily said, trying to remember that part in the manga.

"Well, we could give him these for Christmas, the glasses might help with his eye sight." At this we both burst out laughing, I mean Itachi in dame Edna glasses and wig? Now that was something to see.

"Gee, looking for Christmas presents is actually turning out to be fun," Emily said with a big smile on her face.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Um, scratch that," Emily murmured as Konan came up the stairs.

"We're looking for Christmas presents," I told her, double checking my necklace was well and truly hidden.

"Oh, what have you guys found so far?" we showed her our awesome findings. "Haha, that's pretty good."

"Thanks, hey any ideas on what to get the others?" I asked hopefully.

"No sorry guys," she said apologetically.

"Dam…" I muttered, we really had to get a move on if we were going to find everyone a present.

"Hey look," Emily said. Konan and I turned towards her, she had a hand puppet on and was waving it around.

"What's it suppose to be?" Konan asked, looking at it curiously.

"I think it's supposed to be a scorpion," Emily said. We looked a bit harder and could finally make out the legs dangling down the side and the tail which was sitting up in the air thanks to wire in its tail.

"A scorpion…" I said, thinking while Emily moved it's pincers with her fingers.

"Sasori!" we all cried out at the same time.

"Perfect," Konan laughed.

"That's three down all ready, only six more to go." Emily said happily.

"And I think I just found the fourth," I said, pulling out a big, gold bling dollar sign with fake dimenties.

"Kakuzu," Emily and Konan said together smiling.

"Well it will certainly suit him," Konan said.

"Haha, who knows, he might even like it," Emily said laughing, putting the hand puppet in a box with Itachi's glasses and wig, and Pein's peace symbol and fox hat.

"Any thoughts on Tobi's Christmas present yet?" Konan asked.

"No… we've got the car and mask, but I have no idea what to do for the cake." I said, my mind being brought back to the problem of Tobi's life sized cake.

"All I know is that its going to take a lot of cake, and yummy chocolate icing…" Emily said, her mind picturing all the yummy chocolate that was sure to result from this experiment.

"Haha, that's for sure, although I'm starting to think we might need to get some experts in to help us." I said, I honestly didn't know how we were going to pull this off, especially on such sort notice.

"Professionals, like who?" Konan asked.

"I have no idea, but we're going to need a miracle to pull this off," I told her, noticing that Emily seemed to be thinking of something. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Emily replied, "I was just thinking…" she trailed off.

"Hmm, anyway, is Itachi's and Kisame's costume ready?" I asked Konan.

"Yes, all the preparations are set, although your costume is the only one we haven't seen." She said pointedly.

My face instantly grew hot, "Um, that's because, uh, I haven't got one yet." I said, trying to make up an excuse.

"What! Yes you have, remember I found one up here for you," Emily cut in.

"Shhh!" I hissed at her, giving her a death stare.

"Oh so you have got one, where is it?" Konan asked, seeming to take notice of my reaction.

"I told you, I don't have one," I said defiantly. The costume Emily had picked out for me was more than a little revealing, every time I thought about it I got really embarrassed.

"Yes you do, oh look, here it is here," Emily said, picking up the red paper it was wrapped in. dam I thought I'd hidden it well.

"Haha oh my god," Konan said laughing while my face got hotter, and probably redder. "I can't wait for the guys reactions."

Now this was what I was worried about, being dressed up in a skimpy outfit while in a room full of guys was not on my list of things to do, and I was really dreading Christmas day when I would have to live it.

"Oh don't look like that, it's perfect," Emily said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, you'll look just the part," Konan put in, matching Emily's smile.

"Yeah, if Santa's wife was a stripper," I muttered.

"Oh come on, it really isn't that bad," Konan tried to reassure me, trust me, it didn't work.

"Well I think you'll look beautiful, and anyway, as long as I get to do your hair, anyone will think so," Emily told me happily. She was right though, she really did do a good job when it came to hair styles.

"Hey what's this?" Konan asked, picking up a thick hard covered book from beside her.

"I don't know, what does it say on the cover?" I asked.

She blew the thick layer of dust off the top, "It says, The Bible," she said.

Hmm, The Bible? Emily and I looked at each other, grins lighting up our faces, "Perfect."

"What is it?" Konan asked curiously.

"Something that I think Hidan will like very much," I told her.

"Good bit of light reading for him," Emily put it.

Konan just gave us a blank stare.

"The Bible is a book on a religion from our world," Emily quickly explained.

Understanding lit up Konan's face in the form of a smile, "Oh…"

Well that was five down, only four more to go. We searched the attic for a while longer, although we didn't find anything else of help. So with some ideas in mind we headed to our last resort, the one place we were sure to find what we needed. Even though the last time we had been there we had caused more action than I think this small town has ever seen. Yep, it was back to the shopping mall, for better or for worse.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Tobi, don't you dare start this again," I growled at him from the driver's seat.

"But-"

"No buts, remember what happened last time?" Emily asked him from beside me, also not wanting a repeat of last time.

"Hmph, Tobi guesses you're right," he mumbled from behind his mask. His mask by this stage was in a very sorry state indeed, after its episode with the concrete floor last time we were here, it hadn't faired too well. There were cracks running through it all over the place and only thing holding it together was four bottles of super glue.

"Aw, Tobi got shut down, hm," Deidara sniggered from the back beside Itachi who had to sit in the middle to keep Deidara and Tobi from ripping each other apart.

"Deidara," Konan warned from beside me and Emily, yes, my car had a bench seat in the front, handy for situations like these. Now you may be asking why there are so many of us in the car, well (other than plot reasons) they had insisted upon coming, and being the Akatsuki, unfortunately we didn't have the muscle strength to resist.

"Look! We're here," Tobi cried from the backseat as we pulled up in the car park.

"Now, Deidara, Konan and Tobi you guys are going shopping for food supplies," I told them as we headed inside, "Itachi, you're with us." _Only because they wouldn't let us go by ourselves_, I thought unhappily.

"Right lets go!" Tobi cried happily walking down the mall towards the supermarket, Deidara and Konan following.

"So why do I get stuck with you again?" Itachi asked.

"Because we only trust Konan when it comes to our food," Emily told him simply.

"Gee thanks," he muttered.

"Haha, that's ok, but you need to help us with the Christmas presents," she told him as we started to head towards an art shop.

"Do you have any clay?" I asked the lady at the cash register, she had bright purple hair and a vague look on her face.

"Hm, I don't think so…" she drawled, not looking at me. So helpful.

"Do you know anyone that would?" I tried again.

"No." wow this was going great.

I heard I sigh from behind me and suddenly Itachi stepped up to the counter.

"Where do you store the clay in your shop?" he asked, his voice smooth.

The lady behind the counter looked at Itachi, her vacant eyes suddenly lighting up as she leaned forward. "Well, I suppose I might," she said, her voice becoming suggestive, oh great here we go.

Itachi seemed unfazed, "Where is it then?" his question coming out blunt but not quite rude.

"Hm let me show you," she said, coming around from behind the counter to reveal _really_ short shorts. Brushing against Itachi on her way past she said, "follow me."

We did as she asked, me and Emily exchanging glances and smirks as we went.

"Oh dear," the lady said in mock dismay, "It seems we only have plasticine, but if you come out the back with me I'm sure I could find you some clay," her eyes sparkled at Itachi as she winked at him.

Suddenly, and definitely surprising, a wave of jealousy washed over me. I had no idea where it came from, and I sure wasn't expecting it, I mean, since when did I become jealous over Itachi? No, never, I would call it a weak moment and move on, yes, just a weak moment.

Itachi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "The plasticine will be fine," his voice was firm and his eyes were slightly narrowed.

"Hmph, fine," the lady muttered, grabbing the plasticine and heading back to the counter.

"Oh look," Emily said on our way back, picking up an origami set.

"Good idea, that's perfect," I said laughing.

"Well that's another two down," I said happily as we left the shop with our purchases, leaving the unhappy cashier behind. Seeing her face sent a happy tingle through my body, one that I quickly dismissed.

"Oooh, looks like Itachi has an admirer," Emily said smugly.

Itachi narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Oh come on, you have to admit it was a little bit funny," I said laughing.

"I mean, it's a wonder you don't have a girlfriend in the manga, cause from what I've seen, the girls here practically throw themselves at you. I mean, you even got asked to go out back with her, now that's something special." Emily said teasingly. "Or is it that you do have a girlfriend but it just doesn't show that?"

I pushed down the ting of jealously, replaced it with a smile and waited for answer.

"Of course not," he replied, face stony.

"Aw, poor wittle Uchiha… nobody to love" Emily said in mock sadness. I had to laugh at this, it was kind of funny too see Itachi try to dodge these sorts of questions.

He sighed, "Just hurry up and find what you're looking for," man he had a lot of patience; if that was any other Akatsuki member they would have had us by the throat by now.

Emily sighed, "Gee you're so hard to crack," she muttered as we continued our search.

"Hey look, a pet store!" Emily cried, rushing straight in to look at the kittens and puppies.

I sighed, "We might as well have a look," I said to Itachi as we followed her in.

"Aw, they are soooo cute!" Emily said, fawning over the small animals.

"You guys have monkeys that live in the sea?" Itachi's voice came from behind us.

"What? Of course we don't," I told him.

"Then what are these?" he turned around holding a cylindrical like container. The word Sea Monkeys printed across the front in big blue letters.

"Oh, they're not real monkeys, there some kind of shrimp that people keep as a pet." I told him, remembering that last time we had sea monkeys, they didn't last long.

"Oh," was his only answer.

"Wait!" Emily said, spinning around just as Itachi was going to put them back on the self. "Sharks live in the sea right?" she asked, a smile forming on her face.

"Yeah…" Itachi and I both answered wondering where this was going.

"Well, maybe for Christmas Kisame would like some friends from his real home for a change, I mean it can't be easy living with all these land dwellers. Poor thing, he's probably so lonely…" she trailed off.

"You are brilliant," I told her simply as Itachi picked the sea monkeys back up off the shelf.

We went up to the counter to pay for the sea monkeys, "Is that all today?" the cashier asked us.

"Wait, and this," I said, putting a plant down on the counter.

"Oh that's great!" Emily said, realising what kind of plant it was.

Itachi looked from the venus fly trap and back to me, "You have a bad sense of humour," he told me simply.

I laughed, "But its still good isn't it?" he didn't answer as I paid the man behind the desk.

"Well I think Zetsu will love it," Emily said, backing me up.

"Hm," was our only reply.

"Hey I think that's everyone," I said, ticking off the list in my head.

"I think it is," Emily agreed, "Hey lets put these in the car and then find the others."

"So have you figured out Tobi's last present yet?" Itachi asked.

"Um, no, we haven't," I said defeated, I still had no idea of what to do.

"Hm, I think I have an idea," Emily told me.

"What! Why didn't you say anything before," I asked in shock, "What is it?"

She laughed, "I'll tell you when we get home, although I'm not sure if it will work."

"Trust me, at the moment anything could work." I told her, wanting to get home so I could find out her idea.

"Haha yeah, anyway lets get this all in the car before Tobi sees and then go and find them." Emily said.

We headed back out to the car and put all our stuff in the boot, looking up I noticed the sky was getting darker and the western sky was glowing red and orange. It was almost night time, and then tomorrow it would be Christmas Eve. My stomach grew tight at the thought of Christmas, what if it didn't work out? What if something went wrong? I tried to calm my nerves as I rubbed my shoulder where it was starting to ache again.

"Hey guys!" a cry sounded out from behind us. Turning around we saw Konan, Deidara and Tobi heading towards us with bags full of food swinging by their sides. "Whew, that was really heavy," Tobi said sighing in relief as he put the bags he was carrying in the boot.

"Gee, how much did you guys get?" Emily asked, amazed at all the food.

"Probably only enough for Christmas," Konan told her. And she was right, the Akatsuki seemed to be eating us out of house and home, over the past few weeks I had spent more money on food than I had for a whole year when it was just Emily and I.

"What are we having for tea?" Tobi asked happily, bouncing around the car.

"I have no idea," I said, I honestly hadn't thought about it yet.

"We should get take out, it'll be easy," Emily suggested.

"Yeah good point," I really didn't feel like cooking tonight, especially since my shoulder had started aching again.

"Yay!" Tobi cried, we had only gone out once before for tea and ever since that day he had been nagging us to go again. "Can we please go to MacDonalds?" he asked.

"I suppose so," I said reluctantly.

So with that we all piled in the car again and headed off down the road to MacDonalds.

"Hello and welcome to MacDonalds, what can we get you?" a male voice asked us through the speaker order box as we made our way into the drive through.

"Um, what do you guys want?" I asked them all.

hmm, maybe I shouldn't have asked that.

"Well! Tobi wants two happy meals and an orange juice!"

"I'll have two of those things."

"Second that, oh and I'll have these as well…"

"I want all of those burger things, they look really nice, un,"

"I'll have some fries and one of those burgers."

"Hey we better get some of those for the others!"

"Oh, and get them some of these as well."

"Did you get all of that?" I asked who ever was on the other end of the line, as the others finished yelling out their orders.

"Uh, could you please repeat that?"

10 minutes later…

"Ok please drive around to the next window to pay for your orders," the person told us through their head set, it sounded like a male voice, and strangely familiar.

So, preparing to empty my wallet once again I drove around to the next window, the sound of car horns following me. As we approached the next window I sensed konan tense up beside me.

"Konan, whats wr-"

I didn't see it coming, so I wasn't prepared for the explosion that nearly tore my ear drums apart.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What the hell, un!"

"Holy Shit!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Pein, what the hell are you doing here!" Konan screeched in my ears, as she nearly clambered over me to reach the window.

Pein? Wait, what?

Trying to look past Konan's head out the window, my mouth nearly fell to the floor when I saw who was standing next to us in the window of the MacDonalds drive through. It was Pein. The almighty '_God'_ of the Naruto world.

What. The. Hell.

He seemed more shocked than we all were, his mouth was silently hanging open in amazement and the look on his face was priceless. Although personally I think he was surprised to see us because he thought he had gotten rid of the Akatsuki for good.

Everyone was pressed up against one side of the car, trying to get a better look at their leader who was wearing non other than the MacDonalds uniform. Haha oh man, where was the camera. Ah here it is, click!

"Man, that is awesome," I said grinning as I pulled my phone back in the car and looked at the photo I had got, yep, priceless.

"What the? Where in gods name have you guys been!" he exploded, an angry, annoyed and happy expression came over his face. What a happy reunion.

"Where have _we_ been! Don't you mean where have _you_ been? We've been searching for you forever!" Konan yelled out the window at him, wow she could get _really_ fired up when she wanted to.

"I've bee trying to look for you guys!" he said, a bemused look came across his face.

"Well you haven't been doing a very good job," she growled at him, wow she really was getting stuck into him.

"Hey I've been doing the best I could," he told her, a frown forming on his face.

"Wel-"

"Aaaaah that's enough," I gasped as Konan's elbow dug into my thigh, I really didn't need anymore bruises, the pain in my shoulder was enough. "Look, tell me how much all this is, add what you want for tea and then we'll park and come inside."

He sighed, "Don't worry about paying, unless you want to pay over a hundred dollars, just come inside and get it and then we'll make a break for it." He told me seriously. Wow I didn't realise Pein was so badass.

"Okay, sounds good with me," I said, my wallet feeling heavier already. I gave him a big smile (which he didn't return), pushed Konan back over her side and then drove around to the car park.

"Right, you guys stay here, I'll go in and get Pein and the food, be ready for when we have to get out of here." I told them, opening my door and getting out. "Oh, and try not to draw attention to yourselves," I said before closing the door, as if that would ever happen though.

I walked into the store and waited in line, I saw Pein wandering around in the back of the store, he was probably trying to get all our food ready. We were in for a long wait.

Finally after 20 minutes of waiting all of our food was ready, "wow must be a big party," the lady behind the counter laughed.

"Yeah, something like that," I said, having the Akatsuki living in your house was like a party 24/7.

"Here I'll help you take that out," Pein said, coming out form the back, his cloak under one arm.

"Oh, but what about payment?" the lady asked.

"She payed earlier," Pein lied, wow he was a smooth liar.

"Oh ok, have a nice night," she told me with a big smile.

"Yeah thanks," I said, my night was going to be anything but _nice_, more like hectic.

There were so many bags of food it wasn't funny. "Do they always eat this much?" I asked Pein as we walked out the front doors.

"You have no idea," he replied. "Hey who are they?" he asked me.

"Hm?" I looked over towards the car. My heart nearly stopped in dread. "Oh shit."

"You fuckin arse wipe how dare you look at me like that!"

"I can look at you any way I want, un."

"Oh yeah, well bring it on then, think you're so tuff."

"Heh, you have no idea what I can do to you, hm." A smirk lit up Deidara's face.

"Deidara stop!" Emily yelled at him.

I gave them one order, _one_ thing to do, to stay out of trouble, and what have they done? Deidara, Itachi, konan and Emily were standing out side the car, Tobi was cowering inside. Infront of the others were non other than five bogans, each with angry looks on their faces.

"Quick," I muttered to Pein, as we raced across to the car.

"Oh yeah, an just what is that, think you can take us down?" one of the bogans asked.

"I don't think, I know I can, un," Deidara told them smugly.

"Deidara shut up," Emily pleaded with him as Pein and I threw all the food into the boot of the car and stood with the others.

"Oh, so your little girlfriend's getting involved now is she?" they all laughed.

"Hey leave her out of this, hm," Deidara told them. "Anyway I bet I could take you down in under a minute, un."

"Shut up," I hissed at Deidara, things were getting from bad to worse and we definitely didn't need anymore attention being put on us.

"Why, they started it, hm." He hissed back.

"Yeah, and you're _not_ going to finish it," I told him sternly.

"Heh, we'll see about that!" I turned around at the sound of a blade being unsheathed.

"This is bad, this is really bad," I muttered as the bogans started pulling out knives.

"Come on then, show us what you've got."

"Ok, we're leaving now, everyone in the car." I told them, trying to push Deidara back in the car.

"I don't think so, hm." Deidara said.

At the same time the bogans realised what was happening, "Don't think you're running away now, come on boys!" and suddenly they were running at us, knives held out infront of them.

"Get in the car now!" I shouted at the Akatsuki.

"Get out of the way, hm." Deidara pushed Emily and I behind him. Konan, Itachi and Pein stood and faced the oncoming bogans with Deidara, kunai appearing in their hands.

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked me in panic, "They've probably called the police by now, and once they see who it is…" she didn't finish her sentence, but I knew full well we were already being watched by the police, and after the incident in the mall I was surprised we weren't all in jail.

The clang of metal upon metal rang in my ears as the bogans clashed with the Akatsuki. It was five against four, and as they got into one on one fights there was one bogan who wasn't engaged in a fight with the Akatsuki. He looked around for a second before spotting Emily and I. uh oh.

"Move!" I screamed at Emily, pushing her out of the way as he came running at us.

Crack! The sound of glass cracking sounded in my ears. The bogans knife was sticking out of the car's side window where Emily and I had been only seconds before. Tobi's wail came from the car as the bogan pulled out his knife with a growl and turned to face us. "You're not getting away that easily."

He came at us again, slashing the air with his knife, missing us by inches. "Get behind the car," I gasp to Emily as my shoulder started to throb in pain again.

"No," she told me as she pulled me back, "I'm not leaving you."

"Emily!" I yelled at her as we dodged another blow. My worst fear was Emily getting hurt, and I was not about to let that happen.

We took another step back and were met with a solid wall. "Haha, no where to run now hey kiddies." The bogan laughed.

I growled as he raised the knife, "Crissy no!" Emily shouted at me as I pushed her behind me.

He bought his arm down, the knife slicing through the air with precision. I raised my arm, my hand out stretched; I would rather loose my hand than my life. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact, prepared for the pain that would rip my skin apart.

You know how people always say that your life flashed before your eyes? Well it wasn't my life, but the memory that had been playing at the back of mind all day finally came back to me, crystal clear in its foggy detail. The conversation I had overheard while being semi unconscious came rushing back into my mind and I now knew the voices to be that of Itachi and Konan. So that was why they had been acting all weird during the day.

All this passed through my mind in under a second and I was immediately bought back to the present by the sound of clanging metal right above my head. My eyes flew open at the sound, shock and relief racing through my body. The bogan also had shock written across his face as he looked down at his knife which had been stopped by Itachi's kuni. I tried to start breathing again as I looked up at Itachi, I was met by a very angry glare.

"What the hell are you thinking!" he hissed at me.

My jaw dropped in shock, why was he so angry?

"Hey shit head, hm." Deidara came up behind the bogan and grabbed him by the back of his collar, picking him up off the ground. "Who the hell do you think you are, picking on defenceless girls, mm," Deidara growled in his face.

The bogan didn't know what to say, he seemed too shocked to speak. "Hmph," Deidara muttered, throwing the guy to the ground and kicking him in the stomach. The bogan curled up in a ball and didn't move.

"Come on, hm." Deidara said grabbing Emily's arm and walking her back over towards the car.

I looked around the car park, the bogans were all lying on the ground, some out cold, the others too scared to get up. Wow the Akatsuki really kicks butt.

"What the hell were you thinking," Itachi repeated, "do you want to die?"

"No, I don't," I told him with a pout on my face, why was he being so up tight?

"Well it sure looks like it, you're always getting into trouble," he said, the anger not leaving his eyes.

"hmph what ever," I muttered walking back towards the car, I didn't feel like arguing with him.

"Arrgh! Tobi was so scared for you guys!" Tobi was wailing when we reached the car.

"Yeah, thanks for all your help, hm," Deidara said sarcastically.

"Just get in the car," Konan told him sternly, getting in the front seat, followed by Emily.

"Hmph" Deidara muttered, pushing Tobi across and getting in.

"How-"

"Just get in, don't worry about seatbelts." I said as Pein looked at the full car with a frown.

Seeing the Akatsuki quashed in the back seat brought a smile to my face as I looked in the review mirror on the way home. We had finally found everyone, but something told me it would have been better if we didn't find Pein, the leader of the organisation, well the supposed leader anyway.

I knew the day was coming when Emily and I would be found out, I didn't know when, but it was coming. The looming prospect of Christmas seemed to be connected to all this, but I couldn't explain how, I guess we would find out though. All I could hope for was that it wouldn't turn into a catastrophe. Heh, yeah right, with my luck?

* * *

**wew, another chapter finished. So what do you all think? make sure you let me know! oh and make sure you tell me if you like the longer chapters, if so i'll try harder from now on to add some more random stuff in there :) **

**also be sure to check out my deviant art page, but, if you don't like spoiling your own image of Crissy then don't worry about it, i know what its like to have that kind of this happen...**

**but anyways, happy holidays to all those who have them, i know not eveyone does, haha, but whether you do or don't write hard fanatics! many more worlds await you!**


	20. Chapter 20: Revenge Tactics

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the next instalment of this extremely random story. **

**Well after a very long time i have finally bought you the next chapter, its taken awhile but it sure was fun to write, i hope you all find it fun to read.  
Exams are finally over, so with no more studying for the next week i will be able to make a good start on the next chapter, and let me tell you, it's going to be the most random and funniest thing i've writern so far!**

**So i hope you all enjoy this instalment, and have an awesome weekend!**

**Thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

"Epic Mealtime?"

"Yep."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I wouldn't joke about something like this."

"Oh man, we are totally screwed."

"Hey it's the only idea we've got."

"Exactly."

Emily and I were sitting at the dinning room table, the kitchen had finally been cleaned up form tea and most of the Akatsuki were in bed. I had only just remembered that Emily had an idea for what to do with Tobi's cake. It turned out to be something that not even I thought would be possible.

"Well it's just an idea," Emily said.

"Hm, well I guess there is a slim chance that it could work, how would we get in contact with them?" I asked, imagining the chaos that would result from them being anywhere near the Akatsuki.

"I guess through their YouTube page…" Emily said, thinking about all the possible ways to get a hold of them, there weren't very many.

"Don't they come from Canada or somewhere? How are we going to get them to Australia?" I asked.

"I don't know, a plane?" she said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny," I told her.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, it would take a miracle for this to work. Even if we could somehow get them down to out house, how would the Akatsuki react? And if we could get them down here, they would need to be here for tomorrow night to cook the cake ready for Christmas morning. That would probably mean no sleep for Emily and I.

"What are you guys mumbling about?" Kisame asked as he came around the corner from the lounge room.

"Nothing that concerns you," I told him. Yes I may have been a bit rude but I was tired and all I wanted to do was go to bed, but Emily and I had to figure out how we were going to make this Tobi cake.

"Well excuse me, I was only asking," he said, a smile creeping across his face. "well it seems like you guys are still trying to figure out how to make Tobi's cake, good luck with that one."

"Yeah thanks," Emily replied.

"I just hope you're ready for Christmas day," he said, nudging my shoulder, "How's your costume coming along?" it would have seemed like an innocent question if it wasn't for the raised eyebrows, the huge grin or the way he winked at me.

I growled, "Shut up!"

"Or what?"

Suddenly my earlier plans for revenge came rushing back to mind, I let an evil grin find its way to my lips, "just wait and see." I told him, returning the wink.

"See what?" he asked hesitantly.

I laughed, "You'll find out," I told him.

He gave me a strange look filled with warning and caution, "I hope you know that if you try anything funny, my sword might just find its way to your chest." He growled at me.

'Oh of course, I'm well aware of that," I told him, still smiling.

"Good." He said before turning around and heading up the stairs to bed.

"What are you going to do?" Emily asked as soon as he was out of sight.

"Well…" I told her my plans, my brilliant revenge tactics. By the end of it we both had huge smiles on our faces.

"Awesome," Emily murmured, "I can't wait to see his face in the morning."

I laughed, "Me neither, it's going to be hilarious."

"Ok, let's get this over with," Emily said walking to the lounge room and retrieving our laptop.

"Oh you mean the Epic Mealtime thing," I said, momentarily forgetting about it.

"Yep, I'll go on their YouTube page and see if they have a Face Book link." She said, starting up the computer.

"Hm ok," my eyes wandered to the window while she played around with the computer. The stars outside seemed to wink down at me, as if telling me I was doing the right thing. The moon was shining bright, the almost round surface lighting up the paddocks and jungle surrounding our house.

For once everything was quiet, all the Akatsuki were now in bed, hopefully asleep. The sound of crickets from out side drifted in the open window, accompanied by the sound of waves crashing on the beach. I closed my eyes and took in the sounds, it had been so long since I had been able to do this, everything had been so noisy lately.

I sighed as a saying made its way to my mind _'the calm before the storm.'_ Unfortunately something told me that the saying applied a lot to the near future.

"Hey look," Emily snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, leaning over to get a better look at the screen.

"They have an email address," she told me happily.

"Oh good, lets send them an email and then see what happens," I said yawning as sleep edged its way closer into my body.

"Ok." She said, getting straight into writing one.

"Hm, putting into writing that we have a make a Tobi cake is hard," she murmed while writing out the email.

"Don't forget to mention that we are _really_ desperate," I told her, looking over her shoulder as she wrote the email.

She laughed, "I won't."

"Right, done." She said, sitting back in her chair.

"Great," I said giving it a once over, "Hopefully it will be enough."

"What do you reckon the Akatsuki will think of them if we manage to get them down here?" Emily asked, a small smile coming over her face.

I sighed and tried not to think about it, "I only know that we might not make it out of this with all our sanity."

'Haha, you're such a pessimist Crissy, you never know, it could turn out to be heaps of fun."

I looked at her, "Well you never know," she said, her smile growing wider.

"Haha, I guess, well we'll have to wait and see what happens," I said, matching her smile.

* * *

It was one in the morning on Christmas eve, the moon was high in the sky, the stars out in all their glory. Everyone was asleep, well except for me, I was lying on my bed waiting for time to pass. Finally, it was time, I sat up and got off the bed, giving my shoulder a rub as it protested slightly, man that it was getting annoying.

Walking over to my door I checked out the pile of stuff that was lying there, ready for their grand appearance. I smiled, everything was ready. Looking down at all my equipment I checked everything off, the spiders I had found earlier, pink dye, pink ribbon, a key to all the bedrooms, lots and lots of mouse traps, his reindeer costume and the best part of it all, laxatives. Yep, everything was ready.

Quickly getting to work I grabbed the pink dye and ribbon and headed to Kisame's room, the key in my hand. Opening the door I poked my head around to see his huge figure sprawled across the double bed. It looked more like a single bed with him in it though, it might not look like it in the manga, but he was huge! He had to lie diagonal across the bed just to fit. His deep snore echoed around the room, giving me the urge to giggle.

Fighting it down the best I could I tip toed across the room and the bucket of pink dye down beside his huge sword, Samehada. This too was a lot bigger in real life, and also had a much more sinister feel to it. I knew the powers of Samehada, so very carefully I started to unwrap the bandages from around it.

The weirdest thing about Kisame's sword was that I could feel that it had its own presence, its own awareness, and as I undid the bandages around it, a soft sound started coming from it.

"Gigigigi," I had no idea what it meant, but it didn't seemed angry or irritated so I pressed on with my work. It continued to make the soft sound and as I finally worked my way down to the layer of scales I was amazed to see them for the first time. They were shiny, almost silky looking, and held a soft glow.

"Wow," I breathed, reaching out my hand I gently ran my hand down them, they felt unbelievably smooth. I know I was stupid, and as I ran my hand down a second time one scale lifted out, my hand catching on it.

"Ow," I muttered, drawing my hand away, the blood started to seep out from the surprisingly deep scratch. The sound that Samehada had been making rose in volume slightly before dropping back to its original level as though in warning.

I glanced at Kisame in fear that it had woken him up, but his snoring continued and he seemed undisturbed. "Ok, I'm sorry." Why I was whispering to a sword I didn't know, but I had the feeling it knew what I was saying.

Finally managing to completely uncover the sword I dropped the bandages into the bucket of pink dye. Letting them soak for a while I went and got the laxatives. Kisame always had a glass of water beside his bed, so this was the perfect place to put my secret ingredient in.

Once that was done I went and got the bucket of spiders. I shuddered as I listened to their legs scratching around the side of the bucket, spiders grossed me out, but when it came to something like this, they were my best friends. I opened his beside draw and placed a few in there,_ accidently_ letting a few escape as I did so. They scuttled around the room looking for places to hide, even if Kisame didn't find them in the morning they would still be there for later.

I closed the draw and cringed as it scarped against the drawer. Kisame snorted a few times and then went back to a steady snore. I was really tempted to clamp is nose shut but knew it would ruin my whole operation so I decided against it.

Checking the bandages I took them out and hung them out the window to dry. Next I went on raid through his draws and pulled out all of his clothes, they were the next to go in the dye and as I soaked them the bandages were ready for use, thank god for the warm Cairns nights.

As carefully as I could I wrapped to the bandages back around Samehada, although it seemed the great sword didn't like the colour pink, and needless to say my hands suffered a few more cuts. I think it was enjoying my plans though, as it kept it's noise to a minimum and didn't wake Kisame, perhaps the sword had a sense of humour, I think I like Samehada.

Finally I finished with the bandages, and the once menacing looking sword now looked with a pink billabong ice cream. To finish it off I cut a piece of pink ribbon and tied it around the handle in a pretty bow.

Once I finished with the sword I got the clothes out of the dye and hang them outside to dry too. Luckily he didn't have that many clothes, and most of them were quite plain, so they were easy to dye. Heading back to my room I grabbed his reindeer costume and took it back to his room. Placing a few pink ribbons in it's mane I placed it on the bed beside Kisame. Luckily he was such a heavy sleeper otherwise I would have been screwed when the fluff accidently tickled his nose.

I let out a sigh of relief and checked the clothes, they were still wet so I headed back to my room.

"What are you doing?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as the quiet voice came from the shadows near my door.

"Uh nothing," I stammered as I saw it was Itachi. Had he been watching me the whole time? The memory of his and Konan's conversation came back to me.

"I think it's obvious that you are up to something," he told me sternly.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "It hasn't got anything to do with you anyway." I walked past him and into my room.

I heard a sigh behind me, "whatever you're doing I suggest you stop."

"Why, its not like I'm hurting anyone." I told him, well not at the moment anyway, I thought smiling to myself.

"Perhaps, but by the way things are going, I think you should be more worried about yourself being hurt."

I turned around to look at him, he was leaning against the door frame, the moonlight outlined the shape of his body. The sight made me blush, and let me tell you I was instantly thankful for the cover of dark.

"What do you mean?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"I'm sure Kisame isn't going to be happy with you when he wakes up, and I'm not sure how far his anger will stretch." He told me.

I smiled up at him, "but that's the whole point of it."

"And who's going to save you?" he asked, a small smile making its way to his lips.

"Hm, I think there might be someone around here that will stick up for me."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, and even if Kisame does kill me, as long as I get to see his face in the morning it'll be worth it." I said grinning, man I couldn't wait for when he would wake up and find what I left for him.

A darker look crossed Itachi's features at my words, he stepped closer, "look, you've already been hurt by this," he said as he grabbed my hands.

"So? They're only small cuts, I can handle it," I said, trying to pull my hand out of his grasp, I felt really awkward in my current situation and my face felt like it was on fire.

"Like I said before, you're always getting into trouble, can't you just let it lie?" he asked. I didn't look into his eyes, I was too embarrassed, I guess I didn't do well with guys in small spaces, especially really good looking guys.

"Well, no, I can't." I told him, I wasn't giving up on this, not by a long shot, no matter how much he asked.

He sighed and finally let go of my hand, "I guess I can't stop you," he murmured, "Just be careful."

I grinned up at him, "Thanks."

He didn't look very impressed as I grabbed the box of mouse traps and headed back to Kisame's room. Setting them down carefully I went and checked the clothes, finally they were dry. I put them back in his drawers and then put some spiders in after them.

"You know he hates them don't you?" Itachi asked from the door.

I smiled, "of course, other wise I wouldn't have bothered collecting them all."

He sighed and then fell quiet.

Right everything was in place, laxative filled glass of water, pink Samehada, pink clothes, costume sleeping buddy, spiders crawling around everywhere, only one thing left.

I released the rest of the spiders, some _accidently_ crawling in Kisame's bed and then pulled the box of mouse traps closer. I wasn't sure which side of the bed he got out of, so I placed some at each side. Then I placed them at the end of the bed and all around the door, first getting all of my other equipment out of the way. All the while Itachi watched me from the door.

"There we go, all finished." I said quietly while standing up.

"I hope you realise that you may not live to see Christmas," Itachi said while shaking his head.

"Haha, I guess time will tell," I told him. I glance up at him to see his dark eyes looking at me in a strange way. "What?" I asked carefully.

"You seem a happier than usual," he said quietly.

'What's that suppose to mean?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing, usually you're worrying about something, but it seems a weight has been lifted off your shoulders," he said. Wow he was extremely perceptive.

"Well, I think we might have figured out what to do with Tobi's cake, so I guess that's a huge weight lifted from my shoulders." I told him, I couldn't help smiling as I said this, it was such a relief.

A small smile graced his lips again, "Oh good, I'm glad you've figured out what to do, but now I think its time to go to sleep." He said.

Suddenly the wave of tiredness that had been held at bay by the excitement of revenge came washing over me. "yeah, good idea," I yawned.

Having got everything out of Kisame's room I shut the door and took the keys out of my pocket, locking the door from the outside. There, that should make it harder for him to escape from all the spiders, I thought as a huge smile found its way to my lips.

"Here," Itachi helped me take all the stuff back to my room, "How do you plan to get rid of the evidence?" he asked.

"Um," I hadn't actually thought about that.

"Here, let me take all this, go and get some rest, you'll need it for all the running you're going to be doing tomorrow, or rather today." He told me as he took the spider bucket from my arms.

"Thanks," I said smiling up at him.

'Just don't hide behind me when Kisame goes on his rampage." He said over his shoulder as he made his way towards the stairs.

I laughed, "Sure thing." Maybe Itachi was alright, I mean he was in the Akatsuki and everything, but he was alright. I knew what he had been through, and I knew why he was with the Akatsuki, maybe the other side to him was starting to shine through.

As I climbed into bed I realised that I liked this other, more gentle side to Itachi. And I vowed that I would try my very hardest to bring out this side of him, no matter what.

* * *

"_Run!" a voice screamed at me. Looking around wildly I saw my mother standing not too far off in the distance, what was she doing all the way out here?_

"_Mum, what are doing here?" I asked, it wasn't like her to visit me as I trained, usually her and dad had more pressing things to do concerning the village. _

"_Kyoko, you need to get away from here now!" she yelled as she came running over, her blonde hair which mirrored my own whipping around her face. _

"_Why, what-" I tried to asked as I saw the look of panic in her eyes and face. _

"_There's no time to explain, you need to get out of the village. They're coming for you, you need to escape now," she said as she reached me, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. A kunai came to my hand, I was readying for a fight. _

"_No," my mother told me, "this is not a time for fighting, you need to run away, to disappear." _

"_I don't understand," I said confused, what was she on about? The leaf village was peaceful, prosperous, we were one of the strongest nations. With the third Hokage, Minato and the Uchiha clan, nobody had managed to invade the village since its founding, what was there to be afraid of? _

"_The danger comes from the inside," she said fearfully, "someone plots against us, you must leave! In order to keep our clan alive, you must leave!" _

"_But what about Kyomi?" I asked, no matter what, I wasn't leaving my younger sister behind. _

"_I told her to meet you out side the village, three miles north east. Now go!" _

"_But who is it? Who wants to destroy us?" I had to know. _

"_I do not know for sure, but I fear…" she left her sentence hanging, as if fearful to go on. _

"_Who is it?" I urged. _

"_I fear… it is the Uchiha." She said, her eyes darkening in fear and betrayal. _

"_What! But they are our allies, one of our closest friends." I said desperately. There was no way it could be them, in the old times of war, before the clans untied, they were the only ones who our own clan would ally themselves with. _

"_I know, but I do not believe it is all of them, just one…" once again she seemed too scared to go on, finally she uttered one name. "Madara." _

_I felt my face freeze in shock, so it was true, he was still alive, after all this time. I had heard rumours, but never did I believe them. The Uchiha we had once looked up too, the one Uchiha to abandon his clan was still alive, and he was after us, but why? Was it our powers? I knew they were unique, but the Uchiha had never shown signs of envy, they had their own unique powers and abilities. _

"_You must go!" my mother tried to urge me on. "Now!" _

_Even though my heart begged me to stay, my mind told me otherwise. I knew when my mother was serious, so as I left her standing in the training field my heart nearly ripped in two. _

"_Protect our clan, keep it alive." Her last words rang in my ears as I rushed through the forest outside the village's wall. The wind rushed past me, wiping the tears away from my eyes. I held scroll that she pressed into my hands just before I left tightly to my chest. I didn't know what it held, but I had the feeling I would find out soon, and that it would change my life forever. _

_Out of nowhere a kunai went rushing passed my head, missing me by a mere centimetre. Instantly I grabbed a kunai out of my waist pouch, readying myself to confront the enemy. Turning around to face my enemy as they landed on a branch not too far away I braced myself for battle. _

_I stopped dead, before me stood a stern looking man with bright red, sharingan eyes._

* * *

"Aaarrgghh!" my scream echoed around the room as I shot into an upright position. The sun was barely over the horizon, its morning rays just beginning to poke through my window.

I tried to calm my heavy breathing and racing heart. That dream, what was that? I tried to make sense of it all, it seemed so real, so life like. I had never been there though, it was the world of Naruto and I had grown up in this world. Who was I then?

Kyoko…that was my mother's name, but I couldn't have possibly- no, it was just a dream. I tried to tell myself this, tried to push it aside, but something told me it was more than just a dream. More than just a figment of my imagination, it was impossible, my mother had never been in the Naruto world. But then I remembered the necklace which was hanging around my neck… perhaps?

And that other dream I had, it felt almost like the same thing, like the two were connected, but how?

I shook my head, now was not the time to think about it, I needed a clear head and the best way to achieve that was with a hot shower. Unfortunately I was almost finished relaxing under the hot water when my mind drifted back to my current situation and I remembered my endeavour from last night.

_Shit. _

With the thought of an angry Kisame waking up at any moment, I quickly finished my shower and got dressed, the dream quickly slipping from my mind. It was still early but the Akatsuki seemed to be early risers, which got extremely annoying, especially with Tobi running around. I just hoped that Kisame wasn't already awake, although if he was I'd probably be dead.

Making sure the necklace was secure I opened my door slightly and poked my head around the corner. Although it was very unlikely, Kisame might have been waiting for me quietly, his huge sword ready. I shuddered at the thought, I didn't feel like being cut into ribbons today, my hands still had angry red cuts all over them, that was enough for me.

I walked quietly down the hall, jumping at the smallest sounds, it wasn't until I was going down the stairs that I finally began to relax. I made the sure the necklace was secure again, I really didn't feel like dying twice today. I wondered what would happen if I wore it around my neck, out in the open for them all to see. How long would it take them to notice, or to think anything of it? It was an amusing thought, but one I didn't feel like testing.

"You're up early," Konan noticed as I came downstairs, she was sitting at the table with Pein.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep," I said, making up an excuse. "Do you guys want some breakfast?"

"Did I just hear breakfast, hm? Thanks that would be great." Deidara said as he came downstairs.

"I wasn't asking you," I muttered but headed to the kitchen anyway.

"Breakfast? Yes please," said a voice I thought I recognised.

"Wha-" I started, looking around until I saw Jeffry the cat jump up on the bench.

"You're still here?" I asked, surprised to see him. I had almost forgotten about him with all the excitement of late.

"Of course, you still owe me one." He said, sitting down and licking his paw.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since I saved your butts. Itachi might have asked me to do it, but I still helped you, so you owe me." He said simply.

"Fine," I sighed. Speaking of owing people, I realised that I still owed Kisame, well according to him anyway, after he put out the fire in Konan's old room. Since then Konan had acquired a new room, her old one in desperate need of new carpet and a paint job. We had made Deidara clean out the remains of her wardrobe and bed, but it was still in a sorry state.

"What do you eat, I don't think we have any cat food…" I said to Jeffery.

"_Cat food!_" he screeched. "I don't eat cat food, what do you think I am?

I looked at him, "Uh, a cat," I said sarcastically.

He hissed at me, "I'm a _ninja_ cat, and ninja cats don't eat cat food!"

"Ok ok, I sorry." I said, trying not to laugh, "What do you want then." Even though he was probably deciding whether or not to tear me into pieces, he still looked adorable.

"I would like eggs." He said simply.

"Where are you manners?" I scolded him.

He sighed, sounding exasperated, "Please." He said sarcastically.

"Now that's better," I said, moving around the kitchen getting Konan's, Pein's and Deidara's breakfast ready as well after finding out what they wanted.

"So you're still alive then," Itachi said as he came down the stairs awhile later.

"Yep, so far," I said grinning as I sat down the others breakfast on the table, having to find a high stool for Jeffery so he could reach. Konan, Pein, Deidara and Tobi who had joined us after watching Sesame Street looked from Itachi to me, wondering what was going on.

"Why, what have you done?" Pein asked suspiciously as Jeffery and Itachi exchanged greetings.

I laughed, "You'll find out soon enough."

Pein looked at Itachi for answers. "She decided to get revenge on Kisame after he set her up to be Mrs. Clause." Itachi explained.

"Oh yes, I have heard of this years Christmas plans," Pein said, looking at me and raising an eyebrow. I examined his face, it looked really weird with all the piercings, but under all the metal it held quite a nice shape, no wonder Konan had fallen in love with Yahiko when he was still alive.

"But getting revenge on Kisame was a bad idea, when he gets mad it's hard to stop him," Pein continued.

"Don't worry, I've heard this all before." I said, thinking about all of Itachi's warnings.

"Obviously you didn't take heed then." Wow he was very controlling.

"Don't worry I'll b-" I broke off as a blood curdling scream coming from up stairs echoed around the house. "Absolutely fine." I finished quietly as a huge smile found my lips.

"It has began," Itachi murmured looking at me, I almost caught a few emotions flashing in his eyes, but they were gone before I could figure out what they were.

More screams were sounding from upstairs, their tone ranged from pure terror to absolute rage, I was so dead yet I couldn't stop smiling.

"This is going to be so funny," I said, hardly able to contain my laughter.

"You are so dead," surprisingly it was Tobi who said this, his tone somewhere between Madara and Tobi was full of humour.

Unable to contain it any longer I burst into fits of hysterical laughter. The others must have thought I had finally gone crazy, but the thought of Kisame locked in his bedroom filled with spiders was too funny.

"What the hell is happening?" everyone else who had currently been in bed had rushed downstairs, looks of shock plastered on their faces.

"Oh, its Kisame," Emily said, realising what was going on.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Sasori all had confused looks on their faces. 'She's about to die, hm," Deidara explained to them, pointing at me.

I grinned at them all as they put two and two together. "What have you done now?" Kakuzu growled at me, moving away from the stairs, the others standing around him followed suit.

"Well, you see…" I started.

"Did you get everything done?" Emily cut in, excitement plain to see on her face.

"Of course I did, the pink dye, mouse traps, spiders-"

"Spiders? You put spiders in his room?" Hidan cut in astonished.

"Well of course," I smiled at him, more screams sounding from up stairs.

"Wow, you really are dead," Zetsu said, **"At least she lit up the gloomy mood of the Akatsuki for a while, even if it was only for a short time, now we'll have Tobi and Emily to rely on for humour."** black Zetsu said as though I was already dead.

I only laughed, "Glad to have helped," I told him, giving him the thumbs up.

Suddenly there was a huge crash from upstairs.

"Uh oh, here he comes," Sasori said, glancing from me to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well guys it was nice to have known you," I said, giving them all a salute.

Itachi was about to say something when there was an almighty roar which vaguely sounded like my name, and Kisame's huge, raging figure appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Pink Samehada was gripped tightly in his hand, the bandage near the bottom was ripped to shreds the scales poking through.

"Crissy!" his roar was more defined now. Kisame's face was almost as pink as his sword and as he stopped at the base of the stairs I got to get a better look at my handy work. Mouse traps hung from the bottom of his sleeping trousers, one still attached to one of his little toes, although it seemed he couldn't feel it in his anger. There were smudges all over his trousers and bare chest, the spiders legs were the only things which gave away what they were.

I had worked my plan well.

"You are so dead," the growl ripped out of his throat and silence afterwards sounded deadly. The rest of the Akatsuki and Emily were silent, waiting to see what would happen.

"I will die in happiness and humour," I told him, I had given up on trying not to smile awhile ago.

"Then I will tear you to shreds right here and now!" his roar was almost deafening as he moved forwards.

As he raised his great sword he let it create a huge gash in the floor before raising it above his head. Then he started running towards me, his battle cry was the only thing my ears heard, I only saw the other Akatsuki members' and Emily's mouth move but their cries were drowned out by Kisame's roar.

He bought his huge sword down, the great sword cutting the air, all of its scales were out now, the bandages ripped to shreds and it's high pitched sound reached my ears, "Gigigigi!"

I stood my ground and waited, hoping against hope that my plan would work, if it didn't I was dead, if it did I would never be able to stop laughing.

The sword was an inch from my face when suddenly it stopped and Kisame faulted. My smile grew wider.

Everyone was silent, staring at Kisame in shock, Deidara was holding Emily back who had been trying to get to me. Kisame let out a strangled sound and suddenly spun around and bolted up the stairs, his free hand clutching at his bottom.

"What the hell?" Hidan was the first to speak.

I managed to get one word, "laxatives," before erupting in laughter. I had tears running down my cheeks as everyone else started laughing as well.

Somehow I had managed to escape death, and let me tell you, it was certainly worth it.

* * *

**So there we are, i hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you think :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Fights with the Fish

**Hello everyone!**

**Argh! please have mercy! i'm so sorry for being away for so long, and really i don't have any excuse, but i bring you a new chapter and beg for your forgiveness. I know its been ages since i last updated but trust me, i haven't forgotten about you all, and i tried to make this chapter nice and long :) **

**well there's not much else to say except that the next chapter is going to be huge! and also i have exams in two weeks time :(, but never fear, once they're over the summer holidays start! **

**i don't own anything except my two OCs. **

**Oh and there may be a slight spolier for those of you who haven't read the latest chapters of naruto, but its not that huge :) **

**thanks, **  
**BlueBB**

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder why we're still alive."

I looked over at Emily in surprise, "You're wondering that now?" I asked in amazement.

She looked at me, "Why, when did you start thinking about it?"

"When we first met Tobi out in the middle of the paddock." I said thinking about when we first met, wow that seemed like a really long time ago.

"Are you serious? That was ages ago." She said, echoing my thoughts. We were both sitting in the lounge room relaxing as the sun slowly rose into the sky. The rest of the Akatsuki were somewhere around the house and Kisame? Well, no one had seen him since he had to make a run to the loo earlier. The thought still bought a smile to my lips.

"Oh I wonder if the Epic Meal Time people wrote back…" Emily said jumping up off the couch and grabbing the computer before resuming her place beside me. "I really hope they're coming," she said, crossing her fingers as the computer started to light up.

"Hope who's coming?" a voice said from behind us.

We both jumped slightly and looked around to see Kisame leaning on the back of the sofa. Normally his presence wouldn't have bothered me, but considering the current situation and his evil smirk as he saw my eyes widen in shock, I knew he wasn't here to say hello.

"Hey, do you need some more air freshener for your toilet?" I asked, trying extremely hard not to smile, Emily not helping at all. "I can go get some for you," I stood up, "I'm sure you'd need some more."

"You're not going anywhere," he growled, blocking my path between the wall and the couch, I don't think he liked my attempt at humour.

"Hey I'm just trying to be nice, I mean it sucks to have a stinky toilet," I said not smiling, ok I lied, so maybe I smiled but only a little bit.

"That mouth of yours is going to get yourself killed," he growled, uh oh. "And today might be your lucky day." He started walking slowly forwards.

"Hey, Kisame what are you doing," Emily said standing up infront of him.

"Em don't-" I began.

"Get out of my way," Kisame growled and pushed her aside. Emily gasped as she hit the floor.

Ok, so there's one thing I hate more than annoying butt heads of Akatsuki members. One thing I hate more than bogans or questioning police men. And that thing is watching my family being hurt, especially when it's an annoying butt head of an Akatsuki member doing it.

My smile disappeared, my fists clenched and the logical thought of Kisame being stronger than me totally disappeared.

"Crissy don't, I'm fine," Emily said, pulling herself up off the floor.

I didn't answer her, my mind was going over every little weakness that Kisame had, looking for any advantage that I would have fighting him. Emily knew what I was like, perhaps that's why she didn't interfere anymore, just turned and run outside.

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve?" Kisame asked mockingly, his smile growing wider.

"Just you wait fish boy, I'll wipe that smile off your face." I growled at him.

"Oh is that so?" he asked, and suddenly he lunged at me.

I dodged his punch to my face, but his other fist caught my stomach, winding me. I gasped but didn't waste anytime and went for his face then stomach, both were blocked but my kick caught his ribs. He let out a growl as I jumped back, avoiding his fists.

Thank god he didn't have his sword with him, otherwise I would have been helpless, he must have left it upstairs. The thought barely crossed my mind before Kisame came at me again. I jumped to the side to dodge and aimed a kick, catching his back. I jumped to the side again so I was now behind him, and wondering at the surge of familiarly that flowed through my body, making my punches and kicks flow together. I had been in a few fights during my school years, not all of them had I come out victorious. Somehow this felt different, as though it was natural somehow, although I knew I was no match for Kisame and that unless this ended soon I was dead meat.

Kisame swung around to face me, face alight with anger and frustration. I backed away slowly, waiting for him to strike. "You'll never escape now," he growled at me, his smile was gone, replaced by straight lipped determination.

I didn't have time to respond as he jumped towards me, fits flying. I barley had time to defend myself, let alone try to land a punch of my own, his speed was amazing, faster than any other opponent I had ever had. I knew I was losing that I was about to be pummelled, already he was getting past me defences, a punch to my face, two more to my stomach. I couldn't last much longer, I was surprised I was able to keep up with him this long, and yet I knew he wasn't going all out, and that's what was most humiliating.

Suddenly a rush of anger and frustration pulsed through my body, how dare he go easy on me like this. I threw caution to the wind and threw myself forward, straight towards him. He hesitated for a moment, surprised that I was actually that stupid.

It was the chance I needed, my fists laded on his face, stomach and ribs. He growled in anger but I jumped back, just missing his foot as it swung out towards me. I retreated further back so there was a considerable distance between us.

"So, the cub has teeth after all," he jeered.

"Shut up, and fight me properly." I almost yelled at him. I knew it was stupid, I knew I wouldn't last a minute, but unfortunately my pride overruled my sense in fights, and that was probably my worst downfall.

"You want me to go all out?" an incredulous look came over his face.

"Yes," I said, my set face not wavering.

He let out a short bark of a laugh, "You're more stupid than you look, but I admire you courage, cub," he said, using what seemed like my new pet name. "I hope you said good bye to your cousin."

The silence seemed to press in as I started moving forward, mirroring Kisame's movement. We both raised our fits at the same time, putting all our energy into this once punch, it was make or brake, but that didn't seem to matter as the gap between us closed.

Our fists were mere inches away from the others face when everything stopped, literally. I couldn't move, and neither it seemed could Kisame, our fists were still raised, I couldn't even drop mine. Our eyes met briefly in confusion before I felt a huge force nock me back. I met the wall behind me with an incredible force as I flew across the room, Kisame crashed into the wall opposite. The wind rushed out of me as I hit the wall, and pain exploded through my body, the crash of Kisame's lading still rung in my ears as I slid down the wall and crumpled to the floor.

I couldn't see, hear or feel anything, only the pain which chorused though my body kept me conscious, letting me know I was still alive. First it was sound which returned, then as my eyes opened slightly, light returned, followed by the touch of hands on me, sitting me up against the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking!" someone screamed. I made out the face of Emily kneeling beside me and realised it was she who had screamed, but it seemed she wasn't yelling at me. "I asked you to stop it, not kill them!"

I looked over to the person she was yelling at. Pein was standing infront of us, slightly to the side, he dropped his arm which was held up to where Kisame and I were just moments ago. Understanding flooded though me.

"I did what had to be done," was Pein's only reply.

A groan rang out from the other side of the lounge room, Kisame was coming around also. My eyes trailed over to where he lay, a trail of destruction lead to where he had fallen. Unlike my undisturbed path, Kisame had several obstacles, most of which he had gone straight through. The couch had been knocked over, the coffee table was lying on the rug broken in half and the TV had a Kisame sized hole right in the middle of it, wires and all poking out.

I stared at it for a few seconds as others started to run into the room, wondering at what the noise was. Silently I looked up to see my own sized dent in the wall, mirroring the Kisame sized dent directly opposite, behind where the TV sat.

My head felt like it was spinning and my ears rang as Kisame rolled out from behind the TV and sat up, confusion and pain crossed his face.

'What the hell-" Konan started as she, Itachi and Hidan came into the room. Suddenly they seemed to put two and two together as they looked from Kisame to me to Pein. I didn't look at their faces, but concentrated on not fainting.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid girl!" Konan's voice filled my ears, and I knew she was glaring down at me.

I tried to smile to tell her it was worth it, but the pain was too great and unwillingly I slumped forward into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

The light streaming in from my bedroom window was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. It blinded me for a few seconds, the heat searing the inside of my eye lids. Slowly images of this morning's events came floating through my mind, my smile grew wide, that was until the pain came rushing back. I gasped as I tried to sit up, my stomach protesting heavily as pain stabbed at it.

"Dam," I muttered as I tried to get out of bed. It wasn't just my stomach, but my head felt like it was about to explode and the old injury in my shoulder started to play up again. _I'm never going to get hurt again_, I promised myself, although I knew that promise wasn't going to be kept.

"Crissy!" the high pitched yell echoed around my bedroom and the door opened to reveal Emily and Tobi. This surprise unfortunately startled me, and instead of getting out of bed I fell out of bed, landing on my face.

"Ah, are you ok?" they both yelled as they came over to see if I was alright.

"I'm fine," I growled as I pushed myself up and sat on the edge of the bed. I looked up into Emily's face, it was a mixture of concern and extreme happiness.

"Hey guess what, guess what?" Emily asked me, almost bouncing up and down in excitement. Oh god, here we go again with the guessing games.

"Is Santa here a day earlier?" I asked, pretending to be excited.

"What! Santa's here? Where?" Tobi almost screamed, running out the room and thundering down stairs, his broken and cracked mask seemed like an orange blur.

"No," Emily said, "but thanks for getting rid of Tobi, cause guess what? Epic Meal Time is coming!" she yelled out, even though I was sitting right in front of her.

Now I knew what she was so excited about, "What! That's great, when are they coming?" I asked.

"They're getting here tonight, about ten." She said.

"Tonight!" I yelled and then wish I didn't when my head started pounding again.

"Well yeah, I mean Christmas _is_ tomorrow," she said matter of factly.

"Yeah I _do_ know that, but even so, that seems really soon, how are we suppose to get Tobi to bed by then?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but maybe one of the others has an idea." She suggested.

So, taking Emily's advice, we went around and asked all of the other Akatsuki members.

"Hey Konan, any ideas on how to make Tobi fall asleep tonight so that he's not awake for when we start making his cake?"

"Hm, you could try tiring him out, but I doubt if that will work, it is Christmas after all."

"Yeah good point, thanks anyway."

* * *

"Hey Pein, any ideas on how to make Tobi fall asleep?"

"No, now leave me alone, I have more important things to do than answer your questions."

"What, like read the paper?"

"Yes, now leave me alone." Wow what a grumpy bum.

"Fine."

* * *

"Hey Kakuzu, any ideas on how to make Tobi fall asleep?"

"No, why are you asking me such things?"

"Because you always have such good ideas."

"We both know you're lying."

"Haha ok, thanks anyway."

* * *

"Hey Zetsu, any- what are you eating?"

"…Nothing…"

"That better not be a person."

"Would I go against your rules and eat one of your fellow human beings?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"**Good idea…**"

* * *

"Hidan, where did all that blood come from?"

"Go away, I'm performing a ritual."

"Hang on, don't your rituals need a sacrifice?"

"So what if they do?"

"What did you do with the bo- oh right Zetsu…"

"Wow, you are actually kind of smart."

"Hey!"

"Haha. Now fuck off, you're interrupting my prayers."

* * *

"Hey what are you guys playing?"

"Poker, and I'm going to win, hm

"Right, because you're so good at card games," Kisame said, snickering at Deidara.

"Hey shut up, hm!" Deidara yelled back.

"Guys stop fighting, Kisame its your turn," Sasori told them.

"Hmph, fine." Kisame grumbled.

"So any idea-" I began and then stopped when a brilliant plan jumped into my mid. "You!" I yelled, pointing at Itachi.

"What?" he asked as everyone else stared at me in surprise.

"I just thought of a brilliant plan!" I continued to yell, ok so maybe I was just a little over excited.

Emily gasped, "What is it?"

"You," I said still pointing at Itachi, "can make Tobi fall asleep using your sharingan, then we won't have to worry about him waking up and discovering his cake!"

Everyone else looked excited by the idea except Itachi, "uh, I'm not sure if that would work…" he said, frowning slightly.

"Why not, its perfect!" Emily yelled from beside me as the realisation that Tobi was really Madara (or someone else!) and also had the sharingan hit me.

But then again, if a mastermind criminal who was extremely powerful went along with the pretence that he believed Christmas was real, I'm sure he'd play along with falling asleep, wouldn't he?

"Go on, it's worth a try," I said, giving Itachi a big grin.

He sighed, "Fine I'll try."

"Yay!" both Emily and I yelled.

"So now that we've got that sorted, what are we going to do now?" Emily asked.

I shrugged, "Might as well join in," I said and sat down beside Itachi.

Emily smiled and sat down beside Deidara as Sasori dealt us in.

"So now that the cub has finally emerged, how's your head feeling?" Kisame jeered as he turned towards me.

"Its fine," I said, trying not grimace at the pounding in my head, and the rest of my body for that matter.

"Sure sure, hey you up for some more sparing later, cause you know, we didn't get to finish our last fight." An evil grin spread across his face.

"Kisame," Itachi warned, giving him a sidewards glance.

"Crissy," Emily warned me at the same time, knowing I would say something back.

I sighed, "Fine. Why are you guys playing cards anyway, you haven't touched them since you got here."

"Well seeing as how our number one source of entertainment has been broken, we needed to find something else to do, hm." Deidara answered.

"Yeah good point…" I said thinking.

"Hey don't we have a spare TV in the shed?" Emily asked.

"You do? Thank god," Sasori said, "I really don't want to be living in the same house as Tobi if he were to find out that he couldn't watch Sesame Street."

Everyone else echoed an agreement. "Is it even on during Christmas morning?" Emily asked.

"Uh I'm not sure," I said.

"Lets hope it is on, otherwise tomorrow isn't going to be a very good day, hm," Deidara said, frowning at the prospect.

"Well everything better work out tomorrow after all this crap we've been put through," I muttered, thinking of all our recent adventures.

"Lets not worry about that now, just hurry up, its your turn," Sasori said, getting back to the game.

* * *

The sky was streaked with orange and red as Emily, Itachi and I crept into our positions, the cool evening air helping to calm my excitement.

"Ok, we're in position." I whispered into my walkie talkie.

"I'm good to go as well," Emily confirmed, talking into her own walkie talkie.

"Ok, on my signal, one, two-"

"This is ridiculous," Itachi stated, standing up from his position beside me and walking around the corner.

"Wait, what about the plan?" I asked, grabbing a hold of his arm, "You can't forfeit the plan!"

"What 'plan' it was just something you and Emily insisted on doing." He stated, looking down at me with a slight frown.

"Oh come on, if Emily and I are going to be awesome ninjas like you guys we need to improve our stealth skills," I said, smiling up at him.

"Who said you going to become ninjas?"

"I did, just then."

"Exactly, this whole thing is ridiculous." He said, breaking free of my grip and continued to walk around the side of the house.

"Itachi, you have no tact," I yelled out to him.

He didn't turn around although I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"What happened?" Emily asked, running up to me.

"Itachi ruined the plan," I said, pointing to where he was now walking across the lawn to where Tobi was jumping on the trampoline.

"Hmph, party pooper," Emily mumbled.

"Tobi, come here," Itachi said as he reached the trampoline.

"Ok!" Tobi happily answered and bounced over to where Itachi was standing, jumping off the edge and landing on the ground.

There was a second when nothing happened, and then suddenly Tobi's body went limp, falling to the ground.

"You could have at least caught him," I yelled at Itachi as Emily and I run over to where Tobi had hit the ground.

Itachi just shrugged and walked away, back to the house.

"Gee, he's so emotionless," Emily remarked.

"You're telling me," I said, grabbing Tobi's front end while Emily grabbed Tobi's legs.

"He's so heavy," I groaned as we made our way up the front steps into the house.

"You're telling me," Emily said, "I think he needs to go on a diet."

I laughed, "you're definitely right about that."

We managed to get him up the stairs and into his room. "Oh my god, this place looks like a pig sty." Emily remarked as we dumped Tobi on the bed.

"In the morning he's cleaning this place up," I said as I looked around at all the clothes, books and assorted bits and pieces lying on the floor.

"Right, lets go and make sure everything is ready," Emily said as we made our way down stairs.

It was eight thirty already, which meant we only had an hour and a half to get the house cleaned up ready for the appearance of Epic Meal Time.

The lounge had already been cleared of all the broken furniture and the new TV had been put in place, although it looked a little bear with the coffee table and the bigger, now broken, TV. The dinning room was right to go, but the kitchen was a mess. It took Emily and I a whole hour to wash the dishes, clean the benches, stove and appliances and make sure everything needed was in place.

"Wow, look at this place," Hidan said as he came downstairs, "it looks like new."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," I told him, a frown on my face.

"What are all you guys doing anyway?" Emily asked.

Hidan shrugged, "Fucked if I know, they're all staying out of your way I guess."

"Hm, they're smarter than they seem." I said.

"Haha, you've got that right," he said laughing.

"So what do you want anyway?" Emily asked.

"I'm hungry, I need food." He said bluntly.

"I'll second that, hm." Deidara said as he came down the stairs.

"Well you're just going to have to hang out and wait for Epic Meal Time, I'm sure they'll whip something good up for you." I told them, blocking their way into the kitchen.

"Aw come on," Hidan complained.

"Do what she tells you," Konan said, coming to my rescue as she came down the stairs.

"Haha, that's right," I smirked at Hidan.

"Hmph, stupid bitch," he growled.

"Hey!"

"Haha, come on then," he said, a grin forming on his face.

"Both of you stop it," Konan told us, "I don't want another fight today."

"Fine," we both sighed.

The other Akatsuki members started to make their way into the main part of the house and soon the clock started ticking down until there was only five minutes left until the much awaited Epic Meal Time people were supposed to turn up.

"Okay, so here is how we'll do it," Pein began, "we will all take in turns on keeping an eye on the situation while the others get some rest for tomorrow. Once they are here and settled in we will head off to our stations, Kisame will take the first watch."

"You're making it sound like some top secret mission," I noted.

Pein looked at me, "You never know, it might turn into one."

"What? That makes no sense." I said, trying to think about what he had just said.

He sighed, "I wouldn't expect it to make sense to one such as yourself."

My draw dropped, "Hey!"

"Ok, that's it, Crissy, you really need to stop picking fights," Konan told me sternly.

"I wasn't picking a fight," I said frowning.

"Yes you were, now I don't want to hear anymore about it," she said crossly.

"No wonder you're always getting yourself into trouble," Itachi muttered.

I glared at him and then spun around to face the window as I heard tires crunching on the gravel.

"Here they come," Emily said, excitement building up in her voice.

"Okay, everyone stick to the plan, lets make sure everything goes smoothly," Pein reminded everyone as the sound of boots could be heard coming closer to the house.

I started to make out rough voices that sounded familiar, the footsteps turned heavy as they reached the steps the lead onto the porch.

This was it, the moment we had been waiting for. Suddenly it didn't seem like such a good idea, but it never was to begin with. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, whatever happened next we would get through it, we would somehow survive, well that's what I hoped for anyway.

My eyes flew open as the heavy knocking on the door echoed around the room, _well, here goes nothing…_

* * *

**Well there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think :)**

**Also, i just realised we've reached the 80 review mark!  
Thankyou to all of you amazing people out there who review, honestly, you make my day :) **


	22. Chapter 22: And So It Begins

**I know! I know! I'm so sorry! And before you begin, my ears have already gone deaf with all the curses you have all thrown my way! I'm am very sorry about the lateness of this chapter, and I really don't have an excuse, except for the usual work, school, and all the other distractions that come with life. **

**However! I hope that the humour and length of this chapter will make up for the lateness. I did have a plan to get a couple of chapters ahead so i could release them more often, however that was taking too long, so i decided just to post this now, although! the next chapter is about half done! **

**I don't know how many of you have seen epic meal time, but i suggest you watch one or two episodes before reading this, otherwise, you might be a bit taken aback if you've never seen them before. I suggest watching the Christmas special! I hope they are in character enough, although i think i slipped in places. **

**Now, i am sorry for the language used in this, but its to keep in character! **

**With all that said and done, please enjoy the randomness and madness that is chapter 23. **

* * *

Bang, bang, bang!

My eyes flew open, _well here goes nothing_.

"I'll get the door," Kisame muttered when none of us moved.

I started freaking out on the inside, this was a bad idea, a _really _bad idea. Now I looked back on it, I couldn't even imagine what spark of insanity drove me to accept this idea. But I didn't have any time to freak out as our old rustic door burst open.

"Epic meal time coming at you with a chainsaw an a big pile of cake!" as four guys walked through our front door Harley's voice filled the room. Kisame stopped in his tracks and was now the closest to the new group, "if you ain't down with that, you ain't down with cooking!"

Unfortunately Harley had a chainsaw in one hand and a cake in the other, the latter of which he threw to the ground, causing it to splatter all over the room. As Kisame was closest, the majority of the cake ended up all over his jeans and top, the rest of us were too far away to take any damage.

Kisame's eyebrow twitched dangerously.

Obviously the epic meal time guys weren't aware of Kisame's rising temper, and so continued to walk over to the kitchen, Tyler hauling a huge Christmas sack onto the counter.

There were four of them all together; Harley, Muscles Glasses, Tyler and the camera man; Sterling.

Harley started pulling things out of the sack, "We've got a big bag of Christmas shit; bacon strips and bacon strips and bacon strips, what up fish?" Harley looked up as Kisame walked up to him, a snarl on Kisame's face. Harley obliviously wasn't intimidated by Kisame's glare and took a step forward, "beef tender loin, Merry Christmas."

Kisame growled, "How dare you-"

"Okay, that's enough," Konan quickly put in, jumping forward and dragging Kisame back. "We don't need anymore bloodshed."

"Right, this is what's going to happen," Pein started, "Kisame you're on first watch, try not to kill anyone, Konan you're on next. I'll leave the rest up to you guys," he said turning to the epic meal time guys who nodded in response, "If you need any help these two will be able to help you," he said, pointing to Emily and I.

With that the rest of the Akatsuki went up stairs, leaving Emily, Kisame and I alone with the some of the most famous people on YouTube, and let me tell you it was quite daunting.

"So let's get this shit started," Harley said, turning back to the bench, sterling started to set the camera up and the other two went around the counter into the kitchen.

"Where do you keep everything?" Tyler asked, "And what's this cake going to look like?"

With that most of our time was spent pulling out baking trays, cake tins, knives and other assorted equipment. Kisame stayed seated at the table, keeping out of all the fuss.

"Who the hell is that crazy dude?" Harley asked as Emily and I showed the guys a picture we'd got of Tobi.

"That's Tobi, we need you to make a cake that looks like him." I explained.

"Life size?"

"Yeah."

"…Shit."

"Yeah."

"Oh man you're serious aren't you?" Tyler asked.

"Unfortunately we are," Emily said, an apologetic smile on her face.

"This is going to be interesting," muscles glasses commented while smiling.

"You're telling me," Sterling agreed.

"Alright, let's get this shit on the road, sterling, start the camera." Harley ordered as the three went into the kitchen and sterling went to the camera.

I sighed as Emily and I stood to the side, this was going to be a really long night, not to mention what would happen in the morning. Itachi, Kisame and I had to be gone before Tobi woke up so we could get into our costumes, _oh fun_.

"Alright, we've got 20 pounds of bacon, 13 pounds of cake mix and 40 pounds of chocolate, that's some real shit!" Harley started, pulling more items out of the bag. "And what are we going to do with all this delicious food? We're going to make a cake, but not any cake, we're going to make one of these!" he shoved the photo of Tobi towards the camera.

"Uh, do you think anyone will recognise him?" I quietly asked Emily.

"I have no idea," she answered.

"That's some fucked up shit! But epic meal time's going to show you how to make a real cake, sprinkles? Fuck sprinkles, we've got bacon!"

And so it began, the kitchen that Emily and I had worked so hard to clean quickly became a huge mess once again.

First the bacon strips went in the oven, accompanied with their signature, "bacon strips and bacon strips and bacon strips." As well as many trays of candid bacon which Tyler had control over.

In the mean time muscles glasses and Harley worked on the cake mixture, "What you know about cake? Vanilla? Fuck vanilla, we've got Jack Dagnals!" and out came the Jack Daniels, and it _all_ went to the cake mixture, all five bottles.

"How are the Akatsuki with alcohol, do they get drunk easily?" Emily asked me.

"Oh crap, I hope not," I said as I watched the bottles of Jack Daniels being emptied into the many mixing bowls of chocolate cake mixture. The last thing we needed was to have the Akatsuki drunk in our house, sober was bad enough, although…

I laughed evilly to myself as images of all the fun things we could do with drunk Akatsuki members ran through my mind.

"Alright boys lets get this shit into the oven," Harley ordered. Cake tin after cake tin was crowded into the oven, the bacon was taken out with Tyler taking control. As I stared in amazement at my oven I realised that never before had it withheld so much food as it did now.

By this time Kisame's watch was up and Konan was the next in line.

"Nighty night fish," I said snickering as Kisame stood when Konan appeared.

He gave me a final glare before heading upstairs. Konan came and sat at the table with Emily and I as the guys worked none too quietly in the kitchen.

I also received a glare from Konan, "What?" I asked frowning.

"You know exactly what, you need to stop picking fights," she said in a stern voice.

"But annoying him is so funny," I whined.

She sighed, "I know it is," and then her voice turned serious, "but that's not the point, you need to stop or you will end up seriously hurt, the only people who can stop Kisame are Itachi and Pein, I can't help you for much longer if you keep pushing him."

I sighed, "Fine, I'll try to stop having fun."

Konan just rolled her eyes.

"Hey in all the time you've been here I've never seen you do origami, and isn't that your speciality?" Emily asked, her face brightening up.

"Oh yeah, show us some of your stuff," I agreed.

"Okay well I guess I could show you guys," she began as Emily and I lent in, eager for some action.

First she showed us her butterflies, one of her main themes in Naruto, she even made them fly around a bit, luckily the other guys were taking no notice.

She did the basics also, a crane, box, hat and paper aeroplanes that flew around by themselves. Then she made a rose like the one in her head, and just looking at the complexity made me gasp, it was beautiful.

Suddenly a voice rang out behind me, making Emily and I jump. "What's all this origami shit?" Harley had noticed something was going on and had come to investigate, "I bet you couldn't make bacon," he challenged.

Konan frowned as she concentrated and before I could blink she turned a piece of paper into something that very much resembled a piece of bacon. She looked up at Harley, a smirk on her face.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, obviously he hadn't expected she could, "that really is some fancy shit, how about making us a 3D model for our cake?" he asked.

"Sure," and almost before she answered there was a small 3D model of Tobi standing on her hand.

"Shit," Harley murmured again, taking the model and then returning to the guys to get back down to business.

Konan showed us a few more tricks before Kakuzu came down stairs to take over her shift.

"Night," she said before leaving us with a very quiet and slightly murderous Kakuzu.

"Sooo," Emily began as Kakuzu sat down across from us. His gaze, or should I say glare, fell on her.

"What's with those tentacle things?" I asked before Emily had a chance to pick up a conversation. I'd always been curious about Kakuzu, and I thought now was as good as time as any to find out more about him, "have you always had them? Are they like your veins? How do you control them? Does it feel weird-"

"_Enough_ with the twenty questions," he said, his voice as stern as always.

"But I'm curious," I said, trying to win him around.

"Yeah me too, come on, let us in on your secrets," Emily winked at him.

He sighed but offered no response.

"Oh come on, what else are you going to do with us for the next hour?" Emily whined.

His gaze which had previously been on the stack of food once again dropped to Emily, "There are plenty of things I can do to pass the time than to sit here with you two and discuss pointless topics."

Wow, so blunt, "Like what?" I asked.

"Like eating," his eyes were back on the food.

"Uh I don't really think that's a good idea…" I started.

"Yeah they may not like you taking their food," Emily put in.

"But I guess you could always take some without their knowing…" I said, hoping to see the tentacles in action.

"Perhaps…" he said, his mind on other things. Suddenly he had a piece of candid bacon in his hand, his tentacle moving without me even noticing it.

"Wow," Emily and I breathed.

"Hang on, where's mine?" I asked with a smile on my face. His look made me squirm but I persisted, "Oh come on, you can't sit there eating infront of us without offering us anything."

"Oh really?" and with that he ate the piece of candid bacon while Emily and I sat there with our stomaches growling.

"You are the meanest person I know," I grumbled at him as I watched the perfectly cooked piece of bacon disappear.

"Good," was the only reply we were offered.

I huffed in annoyance, he could be so frustrating sometimes, and his indifferent and cold attitude was starting to annoy me just ever so slightly.

"Well, I bet you can't do it again," I said slyly, a plan forming in my mind.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, "I am not going to fall for your foolish ideas and tricks."

I pouted, he was such a hard nut to crack, but the faint twitch of his hand told me I was on to something.

I put on an indifferent expression, "Oh well, if you can't do it then I won't persist, I'll just ask someone else to get me a piece."

His hand twitched once again, and I grinned inwardly. If there was one thing I had learnt about the Akatsuki while they were living with us, it was that they all hated passing up a challenge, no matter how mundane. I suspected that it had something to do with them always trying to out do each other, whether it was with muscle or with brains.

Even Kakuzu who never really engaged himself in arguments or fights with the others still seemed to be competitive when it really came down to it.

"Hmm, I wonder if Hidan would be able to get some more candid bacon," I murmured to myself, although I made sure it was just loud enough for Kakuzu to hear.

Emily had finally caught on to what I was up to, "Maybe even Kisame if we asked him nicely," she said, seeming to partake in my musings.

Kakuzu's eyebrow twitched.

"No, Kisame's not very fond of me at the moment, he'd probably get a knife instead," I replied.

"Konan might be able to; she could use her butterflies to get us a piece." Emily said, her deep brown eyes lighting up with the idea.

Both hands twitched.

"Or Pein, he'd have no trouble getting a piece, he wouldn't even need to use anything like paper or tentacles…" I stopped at that point, knowing I had pushed just far enough.

If looks could kill, I'd be on the way to hell. The glare that Kakuzu sent me told me my plan was working, it also told me that along with Kisame, I had been successful in pissing off a member of the Akatsuki.

I tried to return his look without showing the faint steak of fear that settled in the pit of my stomach, "well you said you couldn't," I said shrugging my shoulders.

It seemed those were the magic words.

He raised his hand, "You really want to see?" he asked in a deathly quiet voice, with one eyebrow raised.

Both Emily and I nodded eagerly.

"Then you had better watch closely, because the next time you see them will be when they're closing in on your throats." He muttered darkly.

Emily and I exchanged a quick glance. We both knew he wasn't lying, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Okay we're watching," Emily told him, a tight smile of anticipation on her face.

Slowly, so we could both see properly, Kakuzu pushed out the tentacles from within his skin.

I watched with sick fascination as they creeped forward. They were blood red, and up this close I could see the thin sheen of moister which clung to the surface and quickly dried in the outside air. Fluid and rippling muscle moved snake like beneath the thin layer of clear skin.

Both Emily and I sat entranced by their strangely unearthly beauty, and Kakuzu watched our faces for the slightest expression.

So it was that as he reached forth with the tentacle, neither Kakuzu, Emily or myself noticed Harley's fingers reaching for a knife. Also unknown to us was the fact that Harley kept a very close watch on his food, and even the piece of bacon Kakuzu had stolen before had not escaped Harley's sharp eyes.

Kakuzu was just about to reach his prize when the swish of moving air whispered out around the room, followed by the almighty bang of the metal knife hitting the wooden board where the candid bacon rested.

There was a moment of silence before the uproar.

Kakuzu let out an explosive breath that ended with a growl of pain and anger while the rest of the epic meal time guys yelled out in surprise. Emily and I sat stunned as Harley's laughter sounded around the room. It then died down again as a smirk erupted on Harley's face, "Don't cry you little bitch," he growled at Kakuzu.

Tyler, muscles glasses and sterling all began to laugh, only making Kakuzu even more angry.

"Well damn!" Emily said, "I guess that didn't as well as we'd planned."

The look Kakuzu shot both her and myself seemed to say that those tentacles of his would find their way to our throats a lot faster than we had originally thought.

With the heavy and dangerous glare of the seething Kakuzu hanging over us, Emily and I sat in silence while the guys in the kitchen worked, creating as much noise as possible.

"Its about time," Kakuzu growled after a while, making myself and Emily jump slightly.

We looked around to the stair case where Kakuzu was currently heading in a rush to escape from the two of us it seemed. As he reached the foot of the stairs, Zetsu came down to meet Kakuzu. They exchanged a few quiet words with each other as both Emily and I strained to hear over the sounds coming from the kitchen, yet the dirty looks that Kakuzu threw us said all to clearly what they were talking about. As Kakuzu gratefully made his way up the stairs Zetsu walked into the room.

"What the fuck is that!?" Harley's voice rose a few octaves as he noticed the one and only Zetsu.

"Dude, is it even human?" Tyler asked from behind his pot-lid shield.

I was about to answer when I realised that not even I knew exactly what Zetsu was.

Zetsu turned to look at the guys who had grown still, even muscle's glasses was standing there with his mouth open in shock. And Harley spoke up, "It's a fucking plant, this dude has a plant around his head, now that's fucked up."

"shit it really is a plant," Tyler said, stepping forward slightly in curiosity.

Zetsu frowned, "Is there a problem?" "**Perhaps they want to be our next meal**," His black side said, and the other half grinned.

Harley scowled as Zetsu walked towards the dinning table where Emily and I were seated, and then turned back to the camera to continue the episode, holding up a piece of candid bacon, "We make candid bacon, its like dog treats for human." And to my disgust, the three of them preceded to eat the candid bacon dog styled, obviously some cut scenes in mind.

Yet at Harley's words Zetsu paused, "Hmm?" he turned back towards the epic meal time team, "Dog treats for humans you say?" "How interesting…"

Then, to our shock and horror, Zetsu wandered over to the team and spent the next half an hour talking, discussing and finally arguing over the best way to lure a human being. Their voices rose until Harley finally kicked Zetsu out of the kitchen and told him to, "Sit the fuck down moss head."

"So I see you made some new friends," Emily started.

Zetsu looked at her, his yellow eyes gleaming in an emotion I didn't understand, "Your notion of friendship appears to be different from others." "**Well…she is a lowly human being.**"

"Hey! I'm not lowly, and there is nothing wrong with being a human," Emily told him, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well considering you have no powers to speak of, I wouldn't call you anything but ordinary and poor," white Zetsu answered, the slight frown returning to his strange features.

"Well-!"

"Argh! Shut up both of you!" I groaned, it was now really late, and the little sleep from last night's revenge plan had caught up with me, and it had bought along with it a nicely thumping headache.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" Emily asked, always the ball of energy.

"Nothing I'm just tired," I muttered.

"What!? But we've done, like, two all-nighters in a row before, and you got plenty of sleep last night, why are you so tired?" she asked.

"I don't why, I just am." I sighed as I leaned my head into my hands. I didn't know why, but I knew what caused it. The dream I had last night shimmered in front of my eyes, it had felt so _real_ so _lifelike_, so much so that when I had woken I'd been short of breath and my legs ached from the long sprint through the forest. And then those _eyes_, they were so familiar, just like Itachi's, but what did it all mean?

"Maybe you should get some shut eye," Emily said smiling, bringing me back to the present.

"Unfortunately you are not allowed to do that," Zetsu told us, "It was your idea to bring these savages into our home, so it is therefore up to you to watch over them."

"Then why are you guys coming down to watch them?" I asked in confusion as suspicion slowly replaced it.

His eyes met mine, flat and emotionless, "We're to watch over you, not them."

"Us? But why?" Emily asked.

"Haven't you realised it yet? You are both under suspicion and at least one of us is required to watch over you at all times."

"Again, why us?" this time I asked, and Black Zetsu, who had remain silent for a while answered.

"**Because you fit perfectly. You both already know we came here looking for a family, well we found one, you guys. Although we don't have any proof yet, you both fit our descriptions and the info we were given before we came here. The only thing that's stopping us from taking you guys back to our world is the lack of proof, but we will not hesitate for a moment once we find it." **

His words left a chill which seeped right down to my very bones.

"But surely we would know, wouldn't we?" Emily asked. God I loved her acting skills.

"**Know that you were this family? Well… I guess you would." **

"But we're not this special family you're looking for, like you said, we're ordinary," I told him.

Once again his eyes met mine, **"Everyone has their own secrets." **

In the pit of my stomach a black hole yawned open, fear.

"Oi Zetsu, get back upstairs, its my turn to keep watch now." The harsh voice made me jump, and turning I saw it was only Hidan coming down the stairs.

Zetsu stood and took his leave, but cast us both a knowing glance as he left.

I barely saw Hidan sit down, barely heard him mutter his usual curses, my mind still on what Zetsu had said. He knew, they all knew! They were just bidding their time until they found the proof that would tell them who we were. I suddenly realised they had known all along, and that this whole thing had probably been a game for them, was any of it real? All we had been through, all the dangers we had faced, was any of it real? Did any of it mean anything to them? I wasn't stupid enough to think that any of them were actual friends, even though it was a nice thought. I had known from the start that they were just using this house as a base, that they would probably leave without saying goodbye. But after everything we had done together, after all our adventures, surely it had meant something to them, surely a bond of some sort had been forged… yet they had know!

"Crissy!"

I sat bolt upright as Emily's voice cut through my panicked thoughts.

"What's wrong? You were spacing out." Her voice was concerned, but her eyes were like daggers, telling me to get my act together. She was right, I couldn't give in, not now, not after so long of protecting our secret.

"Ah sorry…" I mumbled, "I've got such a big head ache, I can't keep focus."

"Damn right you can't," Hidan said, "you were fucking out of it."

"I'll go get you some pain killers," Emily said, making her way to the kitchen cupboard while dodging and weaving between the epic meal time team, getting dragged infront of the camera in the process.

"So what's your deal?"

"Hmm?" I turned back towards Hidan, "What do you mean?"

"Two teenage girls owning this big old house? How the fuck to manage it?" His look was thoughtful, but his words were prying.

"We inherited it from our grandparents, they lived here up until they died a few years ago, and then the house was passed on to Emily and I." I explained trying not to give too much away.

"What about your parents?" I knew he was asking for Pein, or even for Tobi, the Hidan I knew wouldn't sit down and hold a conversation such as this.

"They died when Emily and I were little, we came to live our grandparents afterwards," I told him, knowing full well that the answer I gave wouldn't satisfy, yet hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions. Even though he was asking to gain information, it was still difficult for both Emily and I to talk about out parents.

"Okay, well whatever," It appeared the conversation was as boring for him as it was painful for me. "These guys are such dicks, I bet they don't even know about Jashin's almighty power," He said, glaring at the team in the kitchen.

A spark of curiosity mingled with the doubts swirling around in my mind, "So, is Jashin the only god in Jashinism, or are there other, lesser gods too?"

Hidan scoffed, "Of course He's the only God, He's the only God in the whole world! All others are just fucking pretenders."

"Does he have any angels?" I asked, my curiosity now burning.

Hidan gave me the 'are you stupid' look, "Of course not! He's the God of Death, He doesn't have angels, He has Demons instead."

Well I guess that made sense, "Hmm I see."

"Do you believe in him?" His voice was direct, and held the hint of steel, yet his eyes were slightly amused.

"Its all about killing people isn't it?"

"That barely touches it," He growled, "killing people isn't just a task, its not even a burden, it's a privilege that should be undertaken with joy and in complete faith."

"Exactly, and seeing as I have yet to kill anyone, I have no idea whether I truly belong amongst you and those in your faith." I cringed slightly as I waited for his answer, he didn't have his scythe with him, however that long black stick of his was, as always, by his side.

"You're right, you haven't yet felt the warm flow of life over your fingers, or tasted the lush velvety flavour. You have no idea what its like, so therefore you do not belong among us, but-" and suddenly he grinned, "-you will know soon enough, and then when you realise what a wonder it is, you will have no choice but to follow us."

"Well I guess we'll find out," I told him, honestly believing that I would never enjoy killing another human being.

"Okay, I really have to go now!" Emily's voice sang out from the kitchen.

Hidan and I turned around to see what she was yelling about, and saw that she was trying to escape from the camera, while the guys were trying to keep her there. "What the fuck are these non believers up to now," Hidan growled.

"Um… torturing my cousin I think," I replied, smiling at Emily and giving her a wave while she pleaded for help.

"They're being too loud," Hidan stated, and he was true, the noise had definitely risen.

After a few moments Hidan finally stood up, "That's it, I've had enough."

"Wait! Hang on a moment, I'll go quiet them down," I said, also rising.

He looked at me and snorted, "Yeah right."

I stood there for a moment, "hey!" and then went after him to help rescue Emily.

"What the fuck is all the noise about?" Hidan asked them as he reached the kitchen, a frown deeply inlaid on his forehead.

"None of you fucking business," Muscles Glasses answered, turning towards him.

"Hey hey! Calm down both of you, this is no time to be hating, this is the time for friendship!" Harley cut in between them.

"I'm so glad you finally came for me," Emily said all in a rush as she managed to slip away during the distraction.

"Actaully I came here to make sure Hidan doesn't end up killing them all, but I guess I came for you too," I said, giving her a large grin.

She punched my arm, "Gee thanks for your support cousin, I'll remember how much you love me."

I poked my tongue out at her and she gave me a grin back.

"You fucking no-believer!"

Oh god… Emily and I turned back to the guys… and found disaster.

Hidan and Muscles Glasses were glaring at each other, Harley and Tyler were standing to one side, smiles on their faces and Jack Daniels at hand.

However Muscles Glasses no longer lived up to his name, and his now visible eyes were locked onto Hidan's violet ones. In Hidan's grasp, the fabled galsses were now clutched, and he raised his hand so it rested infront of Muscle Glasses eyes.

"You see these? This is what I'm going to fucking do to you if say that Jashin is gay one more time." Hidan growled, and painfully slowly but surely he bent the glasses until they snapped right in the center.

Silence descended over the kitchen, Harley and Tyler were shocked into silence, as was Emily and I.

But Muscles Glasses had only just begun. "Jashin. Is. Fucking. GAY!" He roared, and lunged for Hidan.

In an instant the long slender stake that Hidan used in his rituals was out, and was aimed directly for Muscles Glasses heart. Yet Muscle glasses didn't stop, or rather couldn't be stopped. He rushed at Hidan, using one hand to grab the stick and the other he swung at Hidan's face. But Hidan was faster. He dodged the blow and threw one of his own. Hidan's punch collided full with muscles glasses stomach, and blow would have been enough to wind anyone, and to probably break their ribs, yet muscles glasses didn't even flinch. Hidan hesitated for a slip second, surprise flashed across his eyes. That was all it took.

Suddenly the black stick was wrenched away from Hidan's grasp and muscles glasses took a few steps back, victory written across his face.

Hidan growled, but it was too late.

Harley turned towards the camera, "While we're cooking this shit, Muscles Glasses is breaking his big arse stick!"

And in his anger, muscles glasses preceded to snap Hidan's stake in half.

There was a moments silence. A breeze shifted in through an open window in the dinning room, bringing the saltiness of the sea, and some other, darker scent. Whispers danced on the edge of my hearing, a language I didn't understand, but voices that stirred the shadows.

"_Of course not! He's the God of Death, He doesn't have angels, He has Demons instead."_…

My mind had barley touched on the memory before I bolted up the stairs, taking three at a time. I barely took note of the long hallway, I didn't even see any of the doors that lined it, except for one. I flew to the door and burst in, not even bothering to knock, it was dark, but I knew where the bed was. He was sitting up before I reached his side.

"What's wrong?" Red eyes light up the darkness.

"No time, come NOW!" I had a hold of his arm, and I tried to drag him out of bed yet he knew something was wrong, and he was out the door before I could blink.

I followed as fast as I could, but he was heading down the stairs as I reached the hallway. It was at the head of the steps that Hidan's roar reached my ears, buts that's not what I heard, its not what caught my attention.

It was the _whispering!_

They were there again, the voices, that strange language that I couldn't understand. And as I bolted down the stairs, the shadows seemed to grab at my feet.

"MOVE!" Hidan's voice boomed around the room as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Hidan was standing in the same place as before and Itachi stood infront of him, blocking his way.

Behind Itachi where the window above the sink used to be was a large gaping hole.

And Muscles Glasses was no where to be seen.

"Hidan stand down." Itachi's voice was steady, but it held more warning than I'd ever held before.

"He's going to fucking die! I'm going to kill him with my bare hands in front of Jashin!" Hidan shouted in Itachi's face.

"Hidan, leave, now."

"Or what!? You're going to turn on your creepy eyes and torture me? Fuck you Uchiha!" Hidan went to take a step but suddenly stopped. His eyes glazed over and his shoulders slouched.

Emily, Harley, Tyler, Sterling and I all stood staring, shocked by the events that had unfolded.

And then the door opened, and Muscles Glasses walked through, seemingly unscathed.

"How was the trip?" Tyler asked, a grin spreading across his face.

Muscle Glasses cracked his neck before saying, "Oh you know, it was fucking great."

And that sent up a gale of laughter between the four men. During their mirth Emily came over to me, visibly shaking, "You should have seen him! Hidan went crazy!"

"I know, I heard," I said, remembering the roar I had heard while upstairs.

I looked over to where Itachi and Hidan stood, and realised for the first time that Itachi was shirtless. My cheeks must have reddened, because Emily dug her elbow into my side and grinned at me. I pushed her away with my face growing even hotter.

"What did you do to him?" Emily asked Itachi.

Itachi turned towards us, and I turned away, my checks now flaming, _calm down_! I told myself, _you're being ridiculous! _

Itachi's voice cut through my efforts, "I put him into a trance."

"So you're not torturing his then?" she asked.

"No, there was no need for it, however leader has forbidden me to use the mangekyou on my fellow Akatsuki members." He told her.

I spun around in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes," he said, his eyes falling on me.

I managed to gain control of myself as my eyes landed on his bare chest, although I could picture myself as Sanji having a massive nose bleed right now.

"When are you going to bring him out of it?" Emily asked him, not even fazed in the slightest.

"I'll take him up to his room, and then release him, however I'll need some help to get him up the stairs, Crissy?" His eyes were still a deep crimson red.

"Uh, yeah… sure," I mumbled, wandering over to Hidan.

"Emily you stay here and look after them," he said, glancing at the four mates who were still in hysterics, "if you need help just call out."

"Alright," she said as I grabbed Hidan's wrist and guided him towards the stairs, with Itachi bringing up the rear.

The stairs were definitely a lot harder to navigate the senseless Hidan, but we finally managed with much pushing and pulling and by the time we got him to his room, I was breathing heavily.

"Thankyou," Itachi stated, as he stood Hidan beside the bed.

"No problems," I said, and tuned towards the door.

"Crissy," his voice made me stop, "What's troubling you?"

I turned around, his eyes were back to their dark onyx, and in the dim light from Hidan's lamp, his bare chest was a bed of velvet.

I knew the answer to his question, it was the voices I had heard, it was the dreams I was having and it was the fact that I could no longer trust him at all, "Nothing." I turned back around before he could see through my fake smile, "I'll go get Sasori, its his turn next, and thank you for helping."

I left the room before he could say anything else and headed over to Sasori's room. When I knocked on the door it opened straight away yet there was no one standing there, "Um… hello?"

I poked my head in the door and once my eyes adjusted to the dark I saw Sasori was sitting at the desk in his room, a puppet arm spread across the table top. He was starting at me, "How long are you going to stand in my door way?" his voice was low, and held a tint of annoyance.

"I was letting my eyes adjust, how can you work in the dark?" I asked, wandering into his room.

"I go mostly by touch, but I don't think that's why you here…" His tone left it open as a question.

"No, its not, Hidan went berserk so your watch is up." I told him, my eyes moving around his room. I hadn't seen it since he'd moved in, and it definitely looked different. There was stuff every where! Bit of wood, shavings, whole puppets, half puppets, Hiruko's tail was coiled up in the corner and there were multiple tools lying around the room.

"Are you done gawking?" he asked.

I gave him a grin, "Just making sure the room is still intact. I'll meet you downstairs."

I left him to his work and headed towards the stairs, my feet dragging slightly along the thick carpet. It had been such a long night, yet it was only half over, and I still had to get through tomorrow yet. I had no idea how we would accomplish it, I didn't even know how we had made it so far already.

As these doubts plagued my heart and mind, the shadows stretched their fingers out toward me, and their whispers reaching for my heart.

* * *

**Well there you go everyone, i hope you all enjoyed it, and that it brings out your forgiving side!**

**Have a great night or day everyone! and keep smiling! :D**


	23. Chapter 23: The Night Continues On

**Hello everyone out there!**

**Welcome to my latest chapter! Now, before you all read this one there are a few notes I have to add. You may notice the start is very different and contains a lot of descriptive language, that is all courtesy** **of my English Writing class. I hope the class does make some difference to my writing, and hopefully you will enjoy it just as much. **

**Now again, I apologize for the language used in this chapter, how to stay somewhat in character it was unfortunately necessary. **

**Spoilers! There may be the tinniest spoiler in this chapter, which is the name of the kyubi. This was released in some of the latest chapters however I really don't see how it will effect anything. **

**Also for those of you out there that only watch the anime, I really suggest you read the manga, its so exciting right now! **

**And with all that aside,  
Enjoy!**

* * *

The cool breeze swirled in through the open window; the saltiness of the sea mixing with the long dry grass of summer. The smell of old wood, uncut hay and dry earth floated in amongst the tendrils of air, their fingers stretching out to brush the world with soft hands that caressed the fields with warmth.

The faint twinkle of huge burning balls of gas light years away were spread across the ebony sky, their lights a guide for all. They pointed to a world far away, to a life that held no regrets… they pointed to a dream.

Amongst the small pinpricks of light the full moon hung huge and swollen, its gleaming white surface lighting up the world beneath in a wash of pale silver.

The warm outside air whispered in my ears as it floated through the window, the dream in the sky reached out to lift me up, up and away from this world full of tension.

I opened my eyes…

… and all the dreams disappeared.

From my position on the window sill, the dining room table sat before me, ancient but certain, one of the only pieces of furniture that had so far survived the onslaught of violence that had erupted when the Akatsuki came bounding into our lives. It was an old piece of furniture, one of the oldest in the house, its dark mahogany surface alive with movement, the legs carved into stout towers. Emily and Sasori sat at the table, the chairs underneath them, and all those around the table were a matching set, still the originals.

Beyond the table the kitchen stirred with life. The benches which had recently been redone with dark marble were awash with cake mixture, bacon, dirty trays, mixing bowls and Jack Daniels. In the very centre of the bench on the far side, nearest the lounge room, sat the beginning of a master piece. The feet had been laid and the legs were slowly getting longer. Muscles Glasses worked his magic with the carving knife and the chocolaty feet were already taking shape, soon the legs would be formed as well.

However with all the carving came the shavings. Already a large bowl was half full with chocolate cake, all useless bits that had been carved off to create the Tobi master piece, and there would be a lot more to come.

Looking at the chocolaty goodness made my stomach growl and mouth water, it had been a while now since I had eaten, and looking at all this food was making me hungry.

"What are you doing?" Sasori's annoyed voice floated through my consciousness, and I looked over to where he and Emily sat, dragging my mind away from the huge piece of chocolate cake I had been fantasising about.

"I was just checking." Emily wore one of her goofy smiles as she proceeded to poke Sasori in the face.

"I would rather you stopped," his voice held a hint of steel.

"But it really is wood, or at least something hard," she continued to poke, "How do you make your eyes so life like? Are they real?" her hand that had been poking his cheek now moved towards his eye.

"I said, stop!" Sasori's hand caught her wrist before her slender fingers could poke him in the eye.

"But, I just wanted to see for myself," she whined, her bottom lip pouting as her hand fell to her side.

"Well that's too bad," he told her, and turned to face the other way.

An evil grin spread across Emily's face, and she leaned across, her chin resting on his shoulder, "But Sar-Sor…" she whined, right next to his ear.

His eyebrow twitched, "Remove your head from my shoulder, and leave me alone."

But, Saaar Sooooriiii…" she continued.

Emily was knocked back as Sasori stood up, "That's enou-"

But he was cut off, "what the fuck! Who let a kid in here; don't you know we've got our buddy Jack Dagniels with us?" Harley's voice made Emily and Sasori turn around in surprise.

"That's it kid, stay away from the kitchen," Tyler told Sasori, his expression completely serious.

Sasori went to take a step, a frown on his face, "He said keep the fuck away from the kitchen!" Harley yelled at Sasori, who stopped, pondered the situation, and then went to take another step.

"That's it, sit the fuck down kid!" Harley picked up a knife to emphasise his point, "I won't have any little drunk shits screwing up my art while I'm on kitchen duty."

"Sasori, sit down," I grinned at him from the window, "It'll save us all a lot of heart ache."

He looked at me and then sat down, two seats down from Emily who began to pout again, "Happy?" he asked.

"I've never been happier," I told him.

"Well I'm glad one of is," he muttered, his glistening eyes as hard as concrete.

"I can't believe you deserted me," Emily told him in a hurt voice, "We were just becoming friends."

Sasori raised his eyebrow, "Are you being serious?"

"And even now you doubt me!" Emily wailed.

"Is she always like this?" he asked, turning towards me.

"She just wanted a friend," I said to him, "And now look what you've done!" I gasped in shock as Emily began to sob.

Sasori looked at me for a second before rolling his eyes, "I surrounded by idiots…"

I laughed at him, "There's only one idiot here," I said winking at him.

"Don't call my Sar-Sor an idiot!" Emily yelled at me, again causing Sasori to roll his eyes.

"Well I think your Sar-Sor wants a big hug!" I told Emily, giving her a big grin that she quickly returned before flinging herself towards Sasori and caught him in a huge bear hug.

"My Sar-Sor, all mine!" she sang, standing up and turning around in circles, dragging Sasori with her.

"Let go!" his voice rose into a yell, and frustration was clear in his eyes.

My smile grew wider and Emily's grin was mischievous.

"Oi kid! Sit the fuck down!" Harleys shout from the kitchen stopped Emily in her tracks.

Her bottom lip dropped into a pout, "party pooper." She told them, and stuck her tongue out at him.

This time when Sasori was let go he went and sat at the other end of the table, "I'll have no more of your games, if one of you even so much as moves towards me, you'll both regret it." His eyes were as hard as steel, and his glare was dangerous.

"But my Sar-Sor! Come back to me, oh baby come back to meeee," Emily sang.

"Emily, do you want to break him?" I cut through her song with my hands pressed down over my ears.

She looked at me with sad eyes, "No…"

"Then stop singing" I told her smiling, which made her laugh. She wasn't actually a bad singing, a fact that she knew well, especially since she would dance around the house on occasions singing her favourite songs.

We sat quietly for a while, Emily humming away a tune that set Sasori's teeth on edge. I could see by the way his eyes narrowed slightly, his hands clenched and in the way his eyebrow twitched that we were steadily annoying him even more.

I let my mind wander, going back over all the manga and anime I had seen from the world of Naruto and of the Akatsuki, and several questions came to mind.

"Was Orochimaru actually that creepy?" I asked Sasori, remembering that they had once been partners in crime.

He looked at me silently for a moment, probably trying to figure out if I was snooping around. "He never appeared creepy to me, however he affected everyone differently, many people would go out of their way to avoid him. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious, that's all. Did he help you turn your body into a puppet? Cause you know, he was kind of into all that sort of body mutation stuff." I asked.

"For the most part no, I did it by myself, however he did give me some ideas on how to improve my puppet body." The look he was giving me had grown more suspicious.

I found that interesting, "hmm, so did he have all of those hideouts while you were still partners?"

"One or two of them yes…"

"What about subjects, had he already captured-" but I was cut off suddenly.

"I really don't think these questions are just out of curiosity, if you really want to find out, ask him yourself." He said, cutting the conversation off.

"Hmph, fine…" I muttered, and just when the conversation was getting interesting!

"It's okay Crissy, Sasori is just PMSing at the moment, he'll be friendlier in about a weeks' time," she said with a grin, giving me a big wink.

"Ah I see, sorry Sasori, I didn't realise it was that time for you," I told him while trying not to laugh.

He gave us both a glare, but I could tell from the confusion in his eyes that he didn't get what we were on about, that sent both Emily and I into a fit of laughter.

It seemed that Sasori's hour on watch couldn't go fast enough, and when Pein finally emerged from the bottom of the stairs Sasori was gone in a flash, without so much as a goodbye.

"What did you do to him?" Pein asked as he came to sit at the table.

"We were just trying to be friendly," Emily said innocently.

Pein didn't say anything, but the look he gave her was one of heavy disbelief.

"So how are you finding our world so far, Mr. Leader?" I asked Pein as he made himself comfortable.

He turned his eyes towards me, the evenly spaced rings stood out against their violet background. "So far the equipment and gadgets have proven interesting, however the human population has turned out to be quite disappointing, in fact many appear completely stupid."

_Well… that explained a lot…_ "I see…"

"I cannot believe you just called us all stupid," Emily told him, her jaw dropping.

"If you find it so hard to believe then you further prove my point."

"Hey-"

"Emily don't, you'll just make it worse," I told her.

"Hmph fine," Emily grumbled, she turned to Pein, "is your vision all purple because of your eyes?"

Pein gave her a strange look, "No, my vision is not purple, its just the same as anyone else's vision."

Emily pursed her lips, "Are you sure?"

Pein rolled his eyes ever so slightly, "Positive."

Suddenly a movement in the kitchen caught my eye. One of the huge big bowls of chocolate cake shavings started to move, slowly at first rising up, and then moving towards us, picking up the pace. I looked at Pein, his attention was still on Emily, who had continued asking more questions, however there was the slightest hint of distraction within those violet ringed eyes. The smile on my lips widened into a grin.

The seconds crawled on with agonising slowness and my stomach clenched and groaned in neglect, however the huge bowl of chocolaty goodness soon reached the table, and before Emily even noticed it was there I lept off the window sill where I had been positioned and sunk my hand into the light fluffy cake chunks.

Only when I was seated back on the window sill with a fist full off cake did Emily notice the bowl.

"Cake!" she nearly yelled, and grabbed her own hand full.

Pein on the other hand was much more reserved, and only picked a small piece off the top of the pile.

My breath left me in a sigh of happiness as the first piece of cake went into my mouth, the creamy chocolate taste of rich dark cocoa melting over my taste buds. I closed my eyes and savoured the thick smooth texture of the dense cake that filled my senses and left my mind in ecstasy. However there was another taste that intruded upon my palate, it was bitter, rich and juxtaposed the creamy chocolate. However I knew that taste, and it wasn't overly unpleasant, I tried to remember where I'd had it before, and then it came to me, it was…

… The Jack Daniels.

The more cake I ate the stronger the taste of jack Daniels became. "How much alcohol did they put in here?" I asked in shock.

"I have no idea, but it tastes so good," Emily said with a grin.

"What is jack Daniels?" Pein asked as he reached for another piece of cake.

It was then I realised that the Akatsuki had probably never encounter the vast amounts of alcohol that our world had to offer. I mean sure, they would have had alcohol back home, but I doubted they had the variety or the strength of ours. Which lead me to think, how much of ours could they handle? Dread and hilarity filled my mind, tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

I shuddered at the thought, but held my tongue and ate another piece of cake to quell my ranging stomach.

By the time the guys in the kitchen realised a bowl of cake was missing, we had already reduced it to half full.

"What the fuck is going on over here you dirty little schemers," Harley said as he stopped in front of the table with a scowl plastered to his face.

Emily giggled up at him, "We're having a party would you like to join?"

"I don't want to join a shitty party like yours, ours in the kitchen is a fuck ton better than yours!"

"But ours is so happy!" Emily continued to giggle.

Suddenly a grin spread across Harley's face as he took in Emily's condition, "You little bitch, you've got drunk off our Jack Dagnles! Well, no more for you." He grabbed the bowl of cake before Emily could reach out and stop him.

"Hey, give that back!" Emily yelled, trying to reach for the bowl, her speech was only slightly slurred, yet she fell back down when she tried to stand up.

"Please… take it," Pein moaned, as he finally removed his head from his arms.

Harley went to say something but stopped as he caught sight of Pein's eyes, "Dude, you've got rings in your eyes!"

Pein frowned slightly, but didn't, or couldn't say anything.

Harley just shrugged and laughed, "What a nerd," he said before turning and walking to the kitchen with the bowl half full of cake.

Pein groaned, and his head flopped back down onto his crossed arms which rested on the table, "What have you guys done to me? I can't think properly, I can't see properly and I can't even use my powers properly," he moaned as he tried to lift one of the chairs with his powers. The chair dipped dangerously to the side as it rose unsteadily in the air.

Emily giggled and I laughed, nearly falling off the window sill in the process as Pein set the chair back down.

"Just wait until you wake up," Emily smiled, you'll feel sooo much better."

"I hope so," he groaned.

I grinned at his distress, and slipped a little to the side as my mind spun again.

Thankfully sterling came to our rescue with a huge platter of candid bacon and other goodies that the guys had whipped up, alcohol free.

"Here, eat up and get sober, leave the partying until the morning when you can fully relax alright guys?" he gave us a grin and Pein a pat on the back before leaving.

"Urgh," Pein groaned at the touch.

Emily began reaching for the food, "come on Pein eat up, this will make you feel better," she told him happily.

As he began eating I managed to make it across the small distance to the table, and sank into a chair. I grabbed some of the candid bacon and began eating. The crispy bacon snapped in my fingers and crunched between my teeth.

I looked at Emily who was seated across the table, and tried to focus on her large brown eyes. She looked back over at me and a grin lit up her face, "Don't you miss this feeling?" She asked.

"Do you remember the last time we were like this?" I asked her with a laugh as the memories came floating back.

Emily also laughed, "That's one of my best memories."

We had both been around nine years old and our Grandmother had been looking after us. Our grandmother had kept all of her alcohol in secret cupboard and, being children, Emily and I were naturally curious and decided to find out what the fuss was about ourselves. So one sunny day, when grandma had been out in the garden, we stole into her cupboard and grabbed a bottle each. Once we were safely up in the attic we drank until all we could do was roll on the floor and laugh. Since then school and good sense had prevented us from drinking excessively, and as such our alcohol tolerance wasn't all that high.

As the rest of Pein's hour went by Emily and I managed to sober up, however Pein was still moaning and complaining when Deidara, bleary eyed from sleep came walking down the steps and into the kitchen and dining.

However he didn't get more than three steps into the room when a shout came from the kitchen, making Pein cringe, "What up hater? Stop hating its Christmas!"

Deidara frowned in confusion and annoyance, however he decided to ignore them and continued to walk towards us.

"What's up with him, hn?" Deidara asked as he finally noticed Pein.

"We had some alcohol laced cake earlier, and it seems your oh so almighty leader can't take too much of it." I explained to him seeing as how Emily was unable too due to trying to gain control of her bright red face.

Deidara thought about that for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "That must make us look like such a tough organisation." He grinned as he sat down.

"Aren't you going to put him to bed?" I asked, glancing at Pein.

"He's a grown man, hm, he can take care of himself."

"Wow, that's so kind of you," I told him with a grin.

He returned the smile, "I'm the nicest guy you'll ever meet, hm," he said sarcastically.

By this time Emily had managed to get her flaming cheeks under control. "Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" she asked by way of conversation.

"Well let's see, I get to see Kisame as a reindeer and Itachi as a fat old man. I'm definitely looking forward to tomorrow, hm." A mischievous grin spread across his face.

Unfortunately his words reminded me of my own role that I'd have to play tomorrow, and as Emily and Deidara continued their conversation I started to mentally hyperventilate.

"Hey girls, sorry to break up your bonding session, but do you want to come look at the cake before we ice it?" Tyler's voice broke through my panic session and as I looked up I realised that he'd just referred to Deidara as a girl.

It appeared Deidara had noticed as well and the scowl on his face spoke volumes.

We all made our way to the kitchen to look at the Tobi made out of chocolate. It was amazing, even without the decorations and icing, it was a wonder to behold.

"Holy crap…" Emily murmured.

"Do you like it?" Muscles glasses asked.

Emily and I nodded in agreement however Deidara decided to open his mouth, "It'll do I suppose, hm."

The explosion that followed was not pretty.

"Look here you hating little bitch! If you don't like it then get the fuck out! You're lucky you're a girl or I'd have punched you by now hater!" Harley's temper flared up.

Which of course put fuel on Deidara's fire, "Listen here you dick, I'm a MAN!"

As his voice rose in octaves so did Harely's, "Well you could have fooled me, hater!"

Deidara went to take a step forward, "Okay that's enough," Sterling stepped in between them, "Leave the fighting for morning, right now we have a cake to decorate."

His business like tone snapped the guys back into cooking action as I pulled Deidara back to Emily, "Keep yourself under control," I hissed at him.

He glared at me, and I narrowed my eyes back at him. "My house, my rules!"

He huffed and turned back to the kitchen as Sterling turned the camera back on to face the Tobi masterpiece.

"Look at this masterpiece haters, just look at it," Harley began, "What do you know about art? Paint? Clay? Fuck clay!" _Twitch. _"We've got this glittery shit! Am I right hater?" Harley held the bowl of edible pink sparkly sprinkles out for Deidara to see.

As the camera swivelled around to Deidara his eyebrow resumed its dangerous twitch. Before they could get any sort of answer the guys took the camera over to the other side of the kitchen where the chocolate ganache icing was currently being prepared.

Without their eyes on him, Deidara quickly walked up to the cake. However whatever he did was hidden from Emily and I as his back blocked our view.

"What did you do?" I asked when he turned back around.

His feigned innocence spoke volumes, "Nothing, hm," and the satisfaction in his eyes was incredibly suspicious.

We returned to the table to find Pein snoring softly. "Isn't that adorable?" Emily asked as she giggled at Pein's unconscious form.

"That's just too easy," I grinned.

As always I couldn't resist the urge to push my boundaries, and so I went in search of a permanent texter and the pink ribbon that was left over from Kisame's attack.

When I returned I got straight to work while Emily and Deidara watched on with big smile playing on their lips. The ribbon I used to tie several bows in Pein's hair which was easy enough, however the texter posed a different problem.

I quietly crouched down next to his chair and began scrawling over his face. It was slow going as he kept stirring, but finally I finished my own masterpiece. The finished result was a mutated nine tailed fox running away from blobs that resembled the Akatsuki with Pein in the front of the chase. The fox had a Christmas hat on and was poking its tongue out at the blobs of ink behind it. I smiled at the drawing and remembered that the nine tail's name was Kurama. That had been in one of the latest chapters I read, however since the akastuki had shown up I hadn't gotten around to reading any lately. I made it my objective to get myself up to date with the story once all this Christmas stuff was over with. I smiled at the thought, especially at all the wonders I was sure to uncover… (dun dun DUN!)

"I can't wait until the others see that," Emily giggled.

I grinned as I stood up and retrieved my own seat, "At least he doesn't have the same temper as Kisame."

Deidara coughed slightly, "Uh… I'm guessing you haven't seen him when he actually gets angry then, hm."

_Oh crap…_ "Oh well, I can't wash it off now," I told them with a smile.

Emily rolled her eyes, "The Akatsuki are going to be the death of you, I swear."

"Let's just get through Christmas first, hm," Deidara said with a smile.

_Well he's not denying it_, my thoughts turned to the necklace which was currently tucked away in a _very_ deep pocket. Emily and I still had no clue as to what the Akatsuki wanted with their so called family, but I know it wasn't going to be all cakes and laughter once we got to their world.

"Itachi is the only one left to go on watch isn't he?" Emily asked with a yawn as she looked up at the clock which read quarter to five.

"Hmph, yeah he is," Deidara grumbled.

I frowned, "What is it between you two anyway, why do you hate him so much?" I asked.

"He's an Uchiha, everyone hates him, hm," he said as though that explained everything.

"Okay fine, but he's probably the best one out of the lot," I told him.

He glanced up at me, "How do you know anything- oh wait, that stupid show thing." He grumbled as he put it together.

"And the books," Emily put in.

"What's the difference between them anyway, hm?" he asked.

"The books basically tell you a lot mor-" her foot crunched under mine, "Uh I mean it's basically the same thing, just in different forms." She sent a guilty glare in my direction.

Deidara was looking suspiciously between the two of us. "Are you sure there isn't something else, hn?"

"Of course not, I guess it depends on whether you like reading or watching TV more," I told him. If the Akatsuki got wind that the books were different than the TV show then they would probably want to see them, however they hadn't even caught up to the books in their world, which would give them significant power over the future. I shuddered just thinking about it.

"I see, hm," Deidara murmured, however he was cut off as Itachi emerged from the stairs, his scarlet eyes seeming to almost glow.

"What the fuck's up with that guys eyes!" Harley's surprised shout came from the kitchen as he too noticed Itachi's eyes. "Dude, you must be on some serious crack! Put some glasses on!"

Itachi hardly even glanced their way, instead he continued towards us. "Deidara," Itachi said in acknowledgement as said blondie stood up.

"Uchiha," Deidara nearly spat the name out before muttering Emily and I a goodnight and heading up stairs.

As Itachi sat down he glanced over to beautified Pein. He sighed and then looked at me with his eyebrows raised, "Really?"

My mouth dropped, "You don't even know that I did it!"

"After Kisame, it's quite obvious who did it," he told me in his monotones voice.

Emily laughed as I pouted and remembered how Itachi had been there the night of my revenge on Kisame.

"Are all the presents ready?" Itachi asked.

"Of course they are," Emily told him as she pointed to the lounge room where our dusty Christmas tree that we pulled out of the attic a couple of days ago sat. Beneath it sat Santa's, or Itachi's, large read Christmas sack, full of nicely wrapped presents, courtesy of Emily.

He nodded in acknowledgement, _always the silent one_, "What about you, how is your costume coming along?" I asked with a grin.

He didn't return my smile. "Everything is ready. And your costume?"

Now it was my turn to blush, "Its fine," I told him, trying not to think about how short the dress was.

"Does anyone know about Kisame?" Emily asked.

"He has his costume ready," Itachi told us.

I thought about what Kisame would look like with the reindeer costume and couldn't help but laugh. Emily joined in my mirth and I swear I saw a faint, _very_ faint smile grace Itachi's lips.

"I can't wait to see him!" I said through my laughter.

"You don't have long to wait, its less than an hour now." Itachi said while looking at the clock.

We had arranged to meet downstairs at six in the morning, where the three of us would then head out to the little garden shed that sat behind the house. From there the plan was to wait until Tobi had woken up, watched the Sesame Street Christmas special and then was ready for his presents.

"At least we won't have to sit through Sesame Street," I said to Itachi.

Emily groaned, "I don't know why he's so obsessed with that show! I mean sure, if you're a kid, but he's a fully grown man!"

"It appears so only in body, his mind is still that of a ten year olds." Itachi told her.

"Man I feel so sorry for you, having to put up with him all the time!" Emily told him.

"I think I have more pity for Crissy," he said turning to me. "Every year he's asks if Mrs. Clause is coming, and now that she is, well, he most probably won't let you out of his sight."

I groaned, "If he gets too overbearing you need to save me!" I told him, giving him my sternest look.

Another _very_ small smile formed on his lips, "Well see."

"Hmph," I crossed my arms to let him know what I thought of his commitment.

"So what's it like? Being able to see with the Sharingan?" Emily asked.

Itachi frowned slightly, "If you've watched this so called, show, then wouldn't you know?"

"Uh… I actually don't pay all that much attention to you, actually, I don't pay much attention to anyone except…" Her face turned red just thinking about Deidara.

I rolled my eyes while Itachi said, "I see," with an all knowing look.

He turned to me with his eyebrows raised, "What?" I asked, completely oblivious.

"How much attention do_ you_ pay to the show?" His question felt more like an interrogation.

"Enough," I answered carefully.

"Okay next question!" Emily said, saving me from his uncomfortable look as he turned back towards her, "How much do you _really_ love your little brother?"

Now that made Itachi raise his eyebrows, "Why do you ask?"

Unfortunately Emily didn't pick up on the warning in his voice, "Well Crissy is always going on about how much you actually love and car- ouch!" this time my foot practically smashed hers into the floor.

"Emily!"

"What?" She asked, still oblivious to the outright glare Itachi was giving both of us. It appeared that Sasuke really was a sensitive issue, especially since the rest of the Akatsuki thought he hated his little brother.

"I need to talk to you, now!" I stood up and practically dragged her over to the kitchen so the loud voices of our chefs would drown out our own.

"Look how angry he gets at the mention of Sasuke! And plus the rest of the Akatsuki think he hates and detests his brother. Him caring about Sasuke is his biggest, most darkest, and most hidden secret!" I whispered at her as understanding flooded her face.

"Oh crap!"

"Yes, oh crap! Out of anyone he could probably do the most damage, alongside Pein. Also he'd do just about anything for Sasuke, so imagine what he'd do to the person that knew he still cared about his little brother?"

"I nearly killed us all…" Emily said as she realised how big of a time bomb she was about to set off.

"Just whatever you do, don't mention Sasuke around him," I told her.

"Yeah I think I understand now," she said with a sheepish grin.

I sighed, "You really need to start paying attention to the finer details of their world."

"Why? So I don't get myself killed?" she asked with a grin.

"Exactly!" I said, relieved she finally got it.

I glanced over to Itachi who was still seated at the table, he still had a glare plastered to his face, however it was mostly replaced with suspicion.

"I don't think we should go back there for a while," Emily whispered while glancing at Itachi.

"Me neither," I whispered back, shuddering at the thought of what he was likely going to say next.

So instead we wandered closer to the kitchen to see how the decorating of Tobi was coming along. The base coat of icing was the thick chocolate ganache which by all the empty bottles of Jack was also laced with alcohol.

Noticing the empty bottles alcohol Emily said, "Tomorrow is going to be hilarious!"

"Well its nearly today!" I said looking at the clock which told us we only had half an hour left before everything was set in motion for the day.

"Wow! I can't believe we made it through the night," Emily said.

"I know! It must be all the excitement keeping us awake," I replied. "Although I have the feeling it's going to be a really long day."

"I know what you mean," she replied.

We both looked back to the cake which was having its final decorations being placed on it. Red candy was used to make the clouds on the Akatsuki cloak, and a bowl of orange icing was being whipped up to make the mask.

Emily grinned, "I wonder if Tobi will like his new Hello Kitty mask?"

"I sure hope so," I grinned back, "Although I doubt he could keep his old mask much longer, it looks like it's getting more fragile by the minute," I said, remembering the face planting and horse kicking that had resulted in him wearing a very skewwhiff mask which had been glued back together several times.

"Yeah, oh well, he's sure to love his cake," Emily said as she gazed up at the enormity of the cake.

"Hmm I hope so," I murmured, thinking back to when Deidara had gone up to the cake. I never saw what he did, but my gut feeling told me that whatever he had done, it wasn't going to end well.

We couldn't delay it any longer, so we went and sat back down at the table where Itachi seemed to have regained his composure, although something told me that wasn't the end of it.

"How's the cake coming?" he asked, his voice as mild as ever.

"Good," Emily told him, "It's nearly done, and it looks delicious!"

"Well let's hope Tobi is pleased with it," he said.

"I just hope that Sesame Street is on," I told them both with a smile, "Because if he misses out on that, then all hell will break loose."

They both agreed and Emily returned the smile. "Let's also hope that he doesn't pull Itachi's beard off and finds out that Santa isn't real," Emily added.

"I think finding out Santa isn't real would be worse than Sesame Street not being on," Itachi put in, "One year he came close to finding out the truth. He destroyed half of our base before we could convince him that Santa was in fact real."

"He destroyed half of your base!?" I asked incredulously.

Itachi nodded, "It took Pein, Kakuzu, Kisame and myself to finally bring him under control."

My mouth dropped in shock, "But- our poor house!" Emily whimpered, looking around our beloved dinning and kitchen.

I glared at Itachi, "You had better not give us away!"

He raised his eyebrow at me, "I think it's you that has to careful, he'll be more interested in you rather than myself."

I gulped, "Oh crap!"

"What's wrong now? Don't tell me you've gone and gotten in trouble again!" the rough voice sounded suddenly from the bottom of the stairs.

All three of us turned around to see the new arrival. In all his fishy blueness and sadly lack of reindeer, stood Kisame.

"Where's your costume?" I asked with a grin.

He sent me a quick scowl. "It's in the bag," he said, holding up a fat bag he held in one hand.

"Well then, let's get this started," Itachi said as he stood up and grabbed his own bag which sat in the corner of the room next to my own before retrieving the huge bag of presents.

"Oh joy," I murmured as I too retrieved my costume.

Emily gave us all a big grin as we walked towards the door on our way to the garden shed where we would wait. Beside her the unconscious Pein slept on, the pink ribbon gleaming in his hair, "Good luck."

"Thanks, you too," I said, "And try not to let anyone burn down the house while I'm gone."

"Don't worry," she smiled, "I've got it all covered."

Oh how I had missed them, _those famous last words_.

* * *

**Well there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it! **


End file.
